


Baby thoughts

by Sof_27



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Conversations, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marriage, Missions, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 90,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sof_27/pseuds/Sof_27
Summary: After a mission involving a baby Ava and Sara will have a conversation about their future.





	1. Feelings awakening

Sara opened her eyes to the familiar vision of sleeping Ava next to her. They had been happily married for 2 years now but still she took her breath away everytime she woke up next to her. The vision of the peaceful sleeping Director was breathtaking for Sara. She took a moment to appreciate the view and then she got up as quietly as she could, picking up Ava’s white Time Bureau issued button down shirt  to wear as she made her way to the kitchen.

 

She pressed the button to the coffee maker and started making pancakes. She felt like treating her wife that morning and she also took a second pan out to make scrambled eggs moving her hips to a song that was playing in her head and that she started humming trying to be quiet though as to not wake Ava up.

 

A task that she failed cause as she turned around she saw Ava standing at the doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest a happy smile on her face as she was watching her wife dancing around in their kitchen in her shirt while cooking breakfast.

 

Sara stood there for a moment and then proceeded moving her hips singing the song out loud now that Ava was up and the cat was out of the bag, turning her attention again to the stove. Ava came to stand behind her, her arms resting on Sara’s hips and her head resting on Sara’s shoulder. “Good morning you beautiful creature” Ava said her voice still sleepy and low. “ Good morning to you too sleepyhead” Said Sara placing a soft kiss on Ava’s face as she was turning the pancake on the pan.

 

“Who would have known that the great Captain Sara Lance could be so domesticated” Ava said with a small laugh as she hugged Sara a little tighter planting a kiss on her temple. “Tell anyone and I’m gonna kill you Sharpe.” Said Sara teasingly pointing her spatula at her wife. They both laughed and shared a kiss.

 

“Tell me something ….. Don’t you have pajamas or any clothes of your own for that matter? How come you wearing my shirt every morning?” Ava asked her wife soft smile on her face but still wanting to tease her. “You know it doesn’t fit you right ?” Ava added earning Sara to throw a towel towards her which she caught midair. “Well for your information I think I look pretty sexy in this shirt and actually I think it fits me better than it will ever fit you, thank you very much” Sara said in faux annoyance. “It sure does Lance” Ava stated and she planted another kiss on Sara. Ava loved seeing Sara wearing her clothes, she thought it was adorable.

 

There was a reason that Sara was wearing Ava’s shirt every morning and also why she had stolen one of Ava’s shirt having it hidden on her room on the Waverider. Sara felt the need to be hugged by Ava having her smell around her as more as she could. Everyday when she had to untangle herself from her wife she preferred doing things in Ava’s shirt since it was smelling like her. Also the reason why she had a spare one on the Waverider. When she was on a long mission away from Ava, Sara would take the shirt out and putting it on letting Ava’s scent calm her down. But Ava was never to know about that.

 

Once the breakfast was ready Ava helped Sara place everything on the table and they sat next to each other enjoying their time sipping fresh made coffee. “You’ve made quite an improvement babe.” Ava said with a mouthful of pancake. “I still remember your first attempt to cook breakfast. You almost burnt the building down” She said teasingly with a smile on her face. “Don’t exaggerate Aves! I was only going to burn down the kitchen” Sara said back laughing at the memory of the fire on the pan as Ava run into the room straight out of the shower when she heard Sara yelling her name.

 

“All seriousness though these pancakes are great” Said Ava and pecked Sara’s lips. Sara felt really proud of herself. She kinda loved it when Ava complemented her about her cooking. Ava sat back on her chair sipping on her coffee and holding Sara’s hand with her free one. She got lost in her thoughts as she was rubbing circles on the back of Sara’s hand and looking out of the window. Sara too was enjoying the quiet moment with her wife.

 

Gideon’s voice came from the speaker Zari had installed into Ava’s and Sara’s apartment in order to be able to communicate with them immediately in case of emergency. “Pardon my interruption Captain but there is a level 10 anachronism that requires our immediate attention. Team is already assembled on the bridge.”

 

 Ava and Sara looked worriedly at each other as Sara stood up from her sit, placed a kiss on Ava’s forehead and went to the bedroom to get dressed. “Status Gideon” Sara said as she was going to get ready followed by Ava. “Baby Marie Curie has been displaced from Poland 1867 to Sidney 2003. She is currently at the Sidney’s Children hospital as the people who found the baby thought they should take her there as they assumed she was a dropped off orphan.”  Said Gideon’s voice.

 

Both Ava and Sara got ready in record time and Ava placed a kiss on Sara’s lips as she said “ I guess I will be working with you today. Seems like a good opportunity to spend the day with you.” “Are you sure babe? I think we can take care of a baby. I thought you had that important budget meeting with the president or something like that” Sara replied looking into Ava’s eyes already regretting reminding her wife about the meeting cause she too had missed working with Ava on missions.

 

Being the Director of the Time Bureau only increased the amount of paperwork, desk work and meetings Ava had to deal with and, oh how much she was craving to go out on the field, something that she rarely had the opportunity to do these days. “Shit! You’re right babe. I forgot all about that dickhead” Ava said her dislike about her days schedule evident in her expression. “What would you do without me?” Sara said with a grin on her face but love evident in her eyes. “I would probably be a better Director, Captain Lance since it seems the thought of spending more time with you make my brain go bananas.” Ava joked and hugged her wife burying her face on the crock of Sara’s neck and inhaled deeply.

 

“Did you just sniff me?” Sara asked amusement on her face. “I did not” Ava replied defensively looking a little guilty and flushed on her cheeks. Sara leaned in and gave a passionate kiss to her wife. “Pity … I would have thought it was hot” Sara stated and gave Ava a wink. Ava shook her head and moved to her bedside table to get her time courier to open a portal into her office to start her day. Sara did the same in order to get onboard the Waverider.

 

“Please call me immediately if anything goes sideways or when you solve that.” Ava said softly to Sara. “Admit it Aves …. You just want an excuse out of that meeting” Sara said back to her with a teasing smug look on her face. “That’s exactly it Lance…. I just want out of a boring meeting…. It has nothing to do with spending time on a mission with a gorgeous woman, whose ass is looking amazing in these jeans by the way” Ava said back mischievous smile also on her face. Sara was not expecting Ava’s complement and got a bit by surprise but as she was about to respond to Ava they got interrupted again by Gideon’s voice again.

 

“Captain Lance I have to inform you that the anachronism has reached a level 11” the AIs voice came through the speaker. Ava gave a worried look to Sara and she hurried to reply “We got it Aves. Go to your Directory stuff. We’ll keep you posted”. Ava let out a breath and she opened the portal to her office. “Call me immediately if you see that it gets tricky. Got it?” She asked Sara with a more official all business voice cause once she had stepped into her office and was no longer Ava , Sara’s wife but instead she was Director Sharpe boss of Captain Lance. “Got it ma’am!” Came Sara’s reply placing her hand on her forehead to teasingly sign off before Ava closed the portal shaking her head.

 

Once Sara portaled onboard the Waverider’s bridge she found the whole team waiting for her. “Talk to me people. Does anyone have any ideas how to get baby Curie back to her timeline?” Sara asked smiling at her team. She heard them out and they all decided that Sara would go to the hospital with Nate pretending to be the child’s parents looking for it after someone who matched Mick’s description tried to kidnap her.

 

Seemed as a solid in and out plan and so they chose to proceed. They got dressed and went to the hospital pretending to be all worried parents looking for their daughter. In the meantime Ava was negotiating the Bureau budget with a team of idiot presidential assistants wishing so bad that she could get out of that room of bricks.

 

Sara and Nate were able to locate baby Curie with the help of Zari who hacked the hospitals database to find the room in which the baby was kept for examination. Of course the mission did go sideways when Nate failed to answer the question of what color was the baby’s eyes after a nurse got suspicious. They had to snatch the crying baby and fight the guards in order to get out of the hospital.

 

They ran to the jumpship in order to get out of there only to find out that they had suddenly lost all communication systems. They only had one option and that was to wait for the emergency protocol to activate.

 

The protocol was Ava’s idea and a way to keep her mind a bit on ease when Sara was on a mission and it stated that if the coms were down for more than 30 minutes a rescue team would be sent to the last known location of the mission members and Ava would be immediately contacted.

 

“Leave it alone Nate.” Sara said in a low angry voice as she was trying to calm the baby down rocking her back and forth in her arms. “You’re gonna break it even more. We have no idea what went wrong with the ship. The protocol will be activated and we will figure it out once we are on the waverider. Until then we have bigger problems in our hands” She continued nodding towards the screaming baby in her arms as she proceeded making shushing noises rocking it back and forth. “I think we need supplies. And by that I mean baby stuff” Sara said answering Nates questioning look.

 

“Right. I don’t have the first idea about baby stuff though” Nate stated. “Neither do I Nate.” Said Sara getting all frustrated about how this whole supposedly in and out mission had went so far off. “Look how it’s going to play out. You’re a man. You’ll go in the supermarket pretending to be all stressed up single dad. Write down what I think we’re gonna need.” Sara continued as Nate did as he was asked. He took a piece of paper and a pen and waited for Sara’s instructions. “Diapers, baby wipes, bottles, baby formula , some baby clothes, pacifiers, bibs , water and get her a toy or something” Sara stated as she was trying to remember anything else that babies use but she couldn’t think of anything else. “What kind of toy?” Nate asked innocently. “I don’t know Nate get a stuffed animal, anything to distract her” She replied in her frustrated tone still rocking the baby back and forth.

 

Nate didn’t say anything else and already full on panic mode as he didn’t want to piss Sara even more he sprang to the nearest supermarket putting the things into his basket as fast as he could like his life depended on it. “First time Dad?” the supermarket employee asked him when he got lost on the baby formula aisle. “Yes and can’t really figure it out” Nate said pretending to be all lost which was not far from truth. With the assistance of the employee who took pity on him he got everything on the list and came back to the jumpship running for his life.

 

Sara was full on panic mode but let out a sigh of relief as soon as Nate got in the jumpship all sweaty from running. “Good job mate. Show me what you’ve got” She told him as she could see how much he tried to do this as fast as he could. Nate laid out everything and they chose to go with feeding the baby first as they thought she might be hungry.

 

Sara gave the baby to Nate who held her far from his body as if it was a grenade ready to explode and she started reading the instructions on the baby formula box adding water and a measure of the powder in the bottle and shaking the bottle hard letting all her stress out on the action.

 

Seeing the way Nate was holding the baby made her even angrier. “Hold this” She said and She took the baby back in her arms again making the shushing noises rocking her back and forth. She sat with the baby in her arms and nodded for Nate to give her the bottle and she tried to feed her but the baby was pushing the bottle away making Sara feeling desperate.

 

The sound of the portal and the view of her wife entering the jumpship with a smile on her face immediately made Sara feel a wave of safety and calm.

 

“What did you idiots got yourself into this time.” Ava said but her expression was soft. Nate let out a breath cause he too relaxed now that they had backup.

 

Ava saw the struggling baby into Sara’s hair and her heart skipped a beat as she had never seen Sara interact with a baby before. She went next to her struggling wife and said “May I?” pointing at the baby. “She’s all yours. I’ve tried it all. Shushing, rocking, feeding…..nothing helps” Sara said desperately handing the baby over to Ava. Ava rose the baby up and with a huge smile she spoke in a baby voice “Let’s see if there is a stinky in there shall we?” and then moved the babies butt close to her nose quickly wrinkling with disgust. “You’re a stinky little girl aren’t you? Yes you are… yes you are….” Ava said lowering the baby on the sit next to her unbuttoning the baby’s sleepsuit. “Pass me the wipes and a diaper babe” Ava said to Sara as she was working her way to get the baby naked in order to clean her up.

 

Sara was mesmerized by the view of her composed wife taking control over the situation and being in full mama bear mode just like that. She had to admit she was a bit turned on by that sight. She had never thought about how Ava would look like as a mum but from what she could see she would be an awesome mum and the view was kind of adorable as well.

 

She gave Ava the materials and she sat next to her resting her head on her shoulder as she was watching her work on undressing the baby. They all made a face as if they were about to get sick once Ava opened the dirty diaper. “Damn baby girl! What have you been eating?” Sara said and Ava laughed at her wife.

 

Once the baby was all clean in her new diaper and clothes Ava took her in her arms and started rocking back and forth until she fell asleep. Sara was looking at her Ava as a strange feeling started rising inside her. She couldn’t quite place her finger on it but there was something in Ava’s image holding the baby that Sara couldn’t take her eyes away of.

 

Seen that look on Sara’s face Ava whispered “Seeing anything you like Lance?” “I certainly do director Sharpe.” Answered Sara and she rose up to her tiptoes to peck Ava’s lips.

 

Once the baby was all calmed down and fast asleep it was time to plot a course of action.

Nate portaled into the Waverider to get the ship down in order to pick up the jumpship for repairs. Since they were left alone Sara looked at Ava who was lost looking down on the sleeping baby in her arms. This was a view she could get used to, she thought to herself.

 

“We have to take her back you know” Sara said as she stood behind Ava, resting her head on Ava’s shoulder. “Mmhmm , I know” said Ava.  “She just feels so good. She is sooo soft and got she smells delicious” Ava continued burying her nose into the baby’s neck. “She smells good now. A couple of minutes ago it was the stickiest thing alive” Sara said teasingly but she too knew exactly what Ava was talking about.

 

After a couple of moments Ava let out a sight and turned to Sara “We should probably take her back. After all she has too many things laid out in her future!” Ava whispered and placed a kiss on the baby’s forehead. Sara hugged her wife and she felt like her heart was about to explode from this unknown feeling. Something in Ava holding a baby made her feel in awe of her wife.

 

Ava opened a portal to 1867 Poland and she placed the baby into the crib changing it again into time appropriate clothes discarding the ones they had put her in when they changed her.

 

Little Marie Curie gave them a smile into her sleep and Sara saw Ava trying to hide a tear falling from the corner of her eye.

 

Sara took Ava’s hand and they portaled back to the waverider. They voiced out the mission report to Gideon in order to save time from going back to the bureau instead they automatically sent it after Ava signed it.

 

Once they finished they had dinner with the team Nate kept talking about how stressed he got in the supermarket and everyone brushed into laughing. Ava was sitting next to Sara holding hands but they both seemed a bit off that night. Something that didn’t escaped Zari’s attention.

 

“What’s wrong with you two? You’ve been way too quiet” She asked a hint of worry in her voice as it was not like them to be this quiet especially after a mission. “I’m just tired” Sara stated “Baby wouldn’t stop crying until Ava came to our rescue” she said giving her wife a proud smile as she placed a strand of hair behind Ava’s ear and Ava softly smiled back at her.

 

“I’m tired too. Had a meeting with the president right before I had to go deal with a baby Marie Curie.  I guess I just need some sleep” She said and she turned to Sara who got the point from the look on Ava’s face that it was time to get back to their apartment.

 

They said their goodbyes, Sara gave Nate and Mick orders to stay out of trouble and asking Ray and Zari to take a look on the jumpship in order to fix the communications problem. Once she was done being a Captain for the day Ava opened a portal on the hall of their apartment.

 

Ava leaned in to kiss her wife and then they rested their foreheads together. A moment later they both agreed it was time to get ready to go to bed. Ava put on her pajamas while Sara was in the bathroom.

 

She couldn’t get the image of the baby all content in her arms out of her head. She kept thinking of it while she brushed her teeth and again once she was in bed all cuddled up with Sara’s head buried in her chest as per usual.

 

Sara too was thinking of the baby. She was also couldn’t take the image of how cute Ava was looking holding the baby out of her head. She had never pictured her badass wife like that. She was sure that she would also be a badass mum …. If it ever came down to it.

 

The truth is they have never talked about it. The subject of having kids has never being brought up by any of them. Sara honestly had never given much thought about it but she was thinking about it now. Today’s mission had shifted something inside her. She never thought she could be a mother but then again she had never thought she was going to be married at all to begin with.

 

An hour had passed and they were both awake pretending not to notice that the other one was awake as well lost in their thoughts not moving one bit , not wanting to give up their restlessness.

 

“Spit it out Aves… I can hear you thinking” Sara said finally shifting up a bit so she could look at Ava and placed a soft kiss on her neck. “That baby really got me you know… I can’t seem to stop thinking about her. She was so cute and oh my god …..that baby smell! I’m telling you the first person who will put that scent into a bottle will be the richest person on the planet” Ava finally said

 

“Well she was not so cute from the beginning. She was a total gremlin before you came …. But I get what you mean … I keep seeing her face in my head. Sara replied and then she rested her head back on Ava’s chest intertwining their fingers together.

 

They took a long pause not saying anything more, both fearing that they might say something wrong.

 

“Fuck it. You’re my wife and we should discuss things like that.” Sara said like she was mostly talking to herself. Ava raised an eyebrow in question and Sara proceeded “Have you ever thought about it? Us having a baby I mean” Sara asked Ava her cheeks flushed without knowing the reason why.

 

“Well to be honest …. I haven’t really given much thought about it. There was a moment or two that I’ve wondered if you wanted to start a family with me but then again you never brought up anything remotely close to that direction so I shut the whole idea down until a moment like that would give us the opportunity to talk about it I guess” came Ava’s honest response.

 

“I see” came Sara’s response and then she went quiet again. Ava moved a bit to get a better view of her wife. “Well? Will you tell me what are you thinking about that?” asked Ava softly giving a kiss on the top of Sara’s head.

 

“I don’t know Aves… I mean … I’ve never really thought about that. After everything we’ve both been through…. I mean I’ve died a couple of times and I am an ex assassin and also a time traveler and you…. Well you are gorgeous but also a time traveler and …” Sara stopped and looked into Ava’s eyes with a look of adoration and a sad smile “And a clone Sara. You can say it, we’ve been through that.” ”Well that too but you’re also the Time Bureau Director… I mean … do we even have the time for a baby?”

 

They sat in a moment of silence when Ava spoke again “Let’s talk about it theoretically before we dive into the logistics of it. Do you even like babies? Can you imagine yourself being a mum? Cause I think I would like us being mums.” Ava said and she let out a breath as if she was nervous to say her thoughts to Sara.

 

“Well I’ve told you already I had never thought about it… But today …. Cuddling with the baby even when she was crying it made something inside me feel all warm… Also the vision of you holding her made me think that we could have that maybe. But… Can we?” Sara said looking into Ava’s eyes

 

“I think we should look into it then” Ava stated and she cuddled closer to her wife putting her nose on Sara’s neck to inhale her soothing scent.  “Did you just sniffed me again Sharpe?” Asked Sara teasingly. “Maybe …”Came Ava’s answer and she placed a soft kiss on Sara’s pulse point.

 

“For all it’s worth … I think you would be a great mum” Sara finally said burying her face in Ava’s chest.  Ava smiled and she held Sara tighter “I think you would be a great mum too” she replied and she kissed the top of Sara’s head.

 

“If we decide to go for it I know someone who can help us” Sara said sleepily her voice sounding all tired up. “Of course you do” Ava replied. “Yeah there is this Alex Danvers from earth 38… They have this Kryptonian technology there that no man is needed in making a baby… I think we should go with that if we…” Sara’s sentence stayed like that as sleep had finally taken over her.

 

Ava had a warm feeling inside her that night. Sara was onboard for having a baby and she even had an idea about how. Maybe they could have that too after all. Her heart was full of love for the infuriating Captain in her arms. She thanked her lucky stars and she let sleep take over her as well. They would continue this conversation later.


	2. Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara are two busy lady bosses but they find the time to talk about what's on their mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Here is the second chapter of the story. I think I have some ideas for a couple of more if you are interested in reading them. Please excuse any mistakes as English is not my primary language. Leave Kudos if you like the story. Thank you very much for reading! .... Also comments makes me happy so feel free to spread some positivity if you feel like it!

Ava and Sara got urgently out of bed the next morning when Gideon’s voice informed them that an army of German solders from world war two was causing mayhem in South Africa 2679.

 

Both Ava and Sara had to get to work immediately to deal with that. Ava finally had the chance to get into some action as she joined the mission with time bureau teams of agents and oh how much she had missed punching thugs by Sara’s side. They always had that thing that they were in sync. They didn’t have to speak to act while fighting. One look was enough to understand each other’s plan of action and act accordingly.

 

After a long day they managed to get the solders back were they belonged and erase the memories of everyone who saw things that they were not supposed to see, they finally went home. Both being so tired they just had a shower and they fell asleep as soon as they got into bed.

 

The next morning wasn’t any different as Ava had to immediately go into the Bureau as they had lost contact with one of the teams that were out on a mission. That day was pretty hard on Ava cause she lost an agent that day and it was always hard on Ava when an agent got injured or died on the field as she felt responsible.

 

When she got home she downed a couple of glasses of scotch and then she buried her face in Sara’s chest crying looking for shelter in Sara’s embrace like she would do when she had such a rough day. They ended up having sex leading to Ava falling asleep right after as she was so emotionally tired that sleep was all she needed.

 

Sara couldn’t sleep though. She was trying to find any opportunity to continue their conversation. The one that they had left unfinished a couple of days ago.

 

Ever since the baby Marie Curie mission Sara couldn’t stop thinking about babies. She couldn’t stop thinking about Ava and herself starting a family and having a baby together. She would look at all the pregnant women everytime she could spot one while on missions. She was wondering how would that feel. She wouldn’t stop smiling every time she would see a baby or a stroller. There was also that one time that Zari had to tell her to focus on their mission when she started playing pica boo with a toddler who was waiting in line with it’s father in order to get into the ice-cream shop they were supposed to be working on an anachronism.

 

Ava too was thinking about all that in every spare moment of her day. She couldn’t get the thought out of her head. They could do it, they could actually do it and she could feel that Sara could be a good mum. Yeah maybe she didn’t thought about changing that baby’s diaper but in her defense she was on full panic mode and her instincts were not all that wrong. She was cuddling the baby trying to calm her down, she had thought to get the essentials, and she didn’t gave up. And the way she was holding that crying baby, so lovingly close to her rocking her really melted Ava’s heart.

 

Ava had to get early to work again the next day and Sara boarded the Waverider. She let Zari, Nate and Ray deal with a level 2 anachronism as she and Mick stayed on board the ship being their back up but as the mission was easy she sat opposite to Mick in the galley as they both got themselves a drink in silence.

 

Her mind was once again set on that thought of continuing her unfinished conversation with her wife. She had to do something about that. She asked Gideon to pull Ava’s schedule for her and she saw that Ava had a lunch break in an hour followed by major missions report review after that. That was her window she thought to herself.

 

The legends were all back to the ship half an hour later having fixed the anachronism without any major screw ups.

 

Once she got briefed about the mission and made sure everything was back on track, Sara asked Gideon to prepare some food and she opened a portal into Ava’s office exactly on the time that she was supposed to have her lunch.

 

Ava wasn’t there so Sara took a step in and sat on the chair facing Ava’s desk placing the lunch on it waiting for Ava.

 

It didn’t take long since a minute later she heard her talking to Gary, giving him instructions regarding a matter as she was approaching her office.

 

Ava gave Sara one of the widest smiles once she stepped into the office and saw her there. “That would be all Gary, thank you” Ava said in a hurry as she just wanted to be alone with Sara. “Hello there Captain Lance it’s good to see you.” Gary said as he was moving towards the door leaving them alone.

 

“Yeah! Hello there Captain Lance…. It’s really really good to see you…. What brings you here?” said Ava pulling her wife close for a long kiss. “Well I thought you might want something to eat on your lunch break Director Sharpe” said Sara with her mischievous smirk on her face. “Oh boy do I want to eat” came Ava’s reply and she briefly placed her hands on Sara’s ass and gave her a hard squeeze. “Food Ava… I meant food.” Sara said laughing at her wife “We will have plenty of time for that when you’ll get back home” she continued whispering into Ava’s ears and then planted a soft kiss on her neck.

 

“Right, yeah, food is what I had on mind too.” Ava said as she took a step away from Sara in order to go sit on her chair. She took a look on the bag that Sara had placed on the table and her stomach gave a loud growl as the delicious smell hit her nose.

 

Ava sat back into her chair holding her plate with the food Sara brought her, so thankful for her wife’s visit as well as the meal. They exchanged some small talk when they started eating but soon they continued their meal in silence.

 

“Sooo… have you thought about it at all?” Sara asked Ava while she was playing with the last bite of her meal in her plate. “About what?” Ava asked once she finished swallowing her last bite. “About the baby talk” Sara said back in a quite voice. “The baby talk … ?” Ava asked again, a small smile coming on her face but she thought she should tease Sara a bit as she could see that the shorter woman was a bit nervous to have this conversation and she quite enjoying the view of Sara Lance being nervous.

 

“Yes Aves….. the baby talk” Sara said back as she started to get a bit frustrated as she knew that Ava was enjoying it a bit too much to see her getting uncomfortable. “Oh…. That baby talk.” Ava said with a smirk on her face as she stood up from her chair and she got around her desk in order to stand in front of it opposite to Sara and lean against it.

 

“Have you?” Ava asked Sara back. “The truth is that I have.” Sara said looking into Ava’s eyes. “And…? Would you like to share your thoughts Captain Lance?” Ava asked playfully.

 

“Stop teasing me Aves… I’m trying to start a serious conversation here” Sara shoot back as she started getting frustrated with Ava’s behavior. She really wanted them to have this conversation but not in a light manner. She couldn’t stop thinking about that topic and she wanted to know if she and Ava were on the same page.

 

Ava’s expression got serious and she sat next to Sara taking her hand in hers. “Hey .. I was just trying to light the mood a bit cause you look so …. Stressed. Come here.” Ava said in a soft voice pulling Sara into her lap. She planted a soft kiss on Sara’s forehead and cuddled her close.

 

“I didn’t mean to tease you babe. The truth is that I have been thinking about it. Actually I couldn’t stop thinking about it since we talked.” Ava said looking lovingly into Sara’s eyes.

 

Sara felt her whole body relaxed and a wide happy smile showed up on her face. “You have?” she asked Ava. “Of course I have! How could I not?” Ava replied and she tightened her grip around Sara who then connected their lips softly.

 

“So what have you been thinking about” Sara asked as she looked at Ava hanging from her every word. “I think that if we are on the same page we could try it. I mean we are married and we love each other but still a child will bring chaos into our lives and we should be prepared for that. Raising a child it’s not something that we should take lightly. We would need rules and we will have to make sacrifices you know?” Ava said in a serious voice trying to be completely honest and straight forward about that with her wife. “We both need to be 100% up for these kind of changes cause would take both of us to raise a child” Ava added.

 

“I was thinking about it too. How much our lives would change. I know it’s not just the cuteness of it. There will be sleepless nights and sick days and so many things that neither of us has faced before but if there is one thing I know is that I would only go through this journey with you.” Sara said while cupping Ava’s cheeks looking deeply into her eyes. “To be honest you are the reason I am considering it. When I had baby Curie in my arms, even though I felt all warm inside from holding a baby, and by the way I totally agree that baby smell is the best thing ever, I was lost. I tried everything I could think of to make her calm down but nothing worked… and then you came and just like that everything was under control. You make me feel safe and you also make me feel that when you’re next to me everything is going to be alright. I could only do this with you.” Sara added never breaking eye contact even though there were tears coming down her cheeks now.

 

Ava cased them away with her thumb and leaned in to kiss Sara, her heart full of love after that speech. “ Ok then Captain Lance…. I’m in if you are.” Ava said a tear falling from the corner of her eye too, which Sara brushed away with the back of her hand. “Really?”  Sara asked hopefully. “Really!” Ava replied with a happy smile on her face.

 

“We are gonna have one hell of a good looking baby” Sara said with a giggle. Ava laughed as well with the blissful look on Sara’s face. She might have to raise two children after all as there were times where Sara could totally have the same mental state of a five year old.

 

“Do you have a plan about how this good looking baby will happen or should I start writing letters to the storks?” Ava said laughing at her wife. Sara stood up from Ava’s lap and took a step back as she was sure Ava would possible object with what she was going to say next.

 

“Well I think I told you already that I know someone from earth 38. They have this technology that we could use and the baby would be yours and mine DNA only….” Sara said. “Oh yeah I remember you mentioned that. I think you said it was an Alex something if I’m not mistaken…. How exactly do you know this person anyway” Ava asked as that was something she was honestly curious about.

 

Sara took another step back “Well it was in Barries and Iris’s wedding… we were both invited…. Well she is supergirl’s sister…. We punched some Nazis together and …. We got to know each other….” Sara said cheeks all flushed up cause she knew how Ava felt every time she mentioned one of her exes.  And of course Ava got it from her behavior.

 

“You are impossible Sara Lance. You really think that we can use the help of one of your exes to get pregnant and I would be all fine with that?!” Ava shoot back hands crossed over her chest as she was shaking her head.

 

“Aves come on… That was like 5 years ago and it was only a drunken one night stand. I was a single bird back then and she was only looking for a rebound as she had just broken off her engagement with some chick. I haven’t really seen her ever since. Besides she is from another earth …. AND I am happily married to a gorgeous, one Director of Time Bureau and the hottest woman I’ve ever seen” Sara said with a smirk on her face as she approached the defensive standing Ava, unlacing her hands and placing them on her own hips pulling her closer in a kiss.

 

“Flattery doesn’t work on me Lance” Ava said still with a pout on her face. “Oh yeah? That’s good cause I didn’t say that to flatter you” Sara replied. “I mean every word I say Aves. I know I have a past… But my future has the name Ava Sharpe written all over it. There is no one else out there for me. How could there be when the most badass, gorgeous, smart, kind, thoughtful woman ever wants to be with me too?” Sara continued and placed her head on Ava’s chest.

 

Ava held her tighter. “I do want to be with you …. In any life, in any timeline I would always choose you.” She whispered into Sara’s ear and placed a kiss on her head.

 

“So you think this Alex Danvers could help us huh?” Ava asked in a quite voice never letting go of Sara. “I think she will… I did help save her sister after all. She kinda owns me one” Sara said her head buried into Ava’s chest.

 

“My wife the superhero” Ava said with a smile. “How can I be so lucky” she added planting another soft kiss on Sara’s forehead. Sara pushed her head back and looked into Ava’s eyes. “I’m the lucky one babe.” She said and she connected their lips once again.

 

Gary knocked on the door of Ava’s office and their bubble bushed as they got aware of where they were standing once again. “Director Sharpe, I’m sorry to bother you but a team needs to meet with you regarding a mission strategy that you need to approve before they proceed.” Gary said in his forever scared sounding voice. “I’ll be right there Gary, thank you” Ava said and turned back to look at Sara.

 

“To be continued Captain Lance… Duty calls.” Ava said but deep down she really didn’t want to let Sara go away from her embrace. Sara pecked her lips again and she took a step back. “To be continued Director Sharpe… I hope that after your duty call you’ll come home to answer to your booty call” Sara let Ava with that as the director shook her head laughing at her forever dirty minded wife who winked at her as she opened a portal to board the Waverider.

 

Ava was certain of one thing and that was that no matter what happened, she was madly in love with Sara Lance and she would be by her side through anything and until the end.   


	3. Reasoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies don't just happen. Especially in a homosexual relationship so Sara and Ava have some decisions to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Here is the third chapter of the story. Please excuse any mistakes as English is not my primary language. Leave Kudos if you like the story. Thank you very much for reading! .... Also comments makes me happy so feel free to spread some positivity if you feel like it!

Ava texted Sara to let her know that she was about to finish up for the day as she was on the final page of her paperwork. She got a text back that she was still on the Waverider asking her if she wanted to stop by before they went back to their apartment.

 

Ava thought about it for a moment and said to herself what the hell, she could use a drink with the Legends after a day full of meetings and paperwork. She texted Sara back that she would be there soon and hurried to finish up the remaining report.

 

Once she was done she got up from her desk, put on her suit jacket and opened a portal on the bridge of the Waverider. “Welcome onboard Director Sharpe. The Legends are currently gathered in the galley.” Said Gideon’s voice as soon as Ava stepped in the ship closing the portal behind her. “Thank you Gideon.” Ava replied as she made her way through the ship going to the galley.

 

Sara’s head shoot up from her plate as soon as Ava entered the room as if she was the north to her compass. She gave her wife a wide smile and tapped the empty sit next to her signaling for her to sit by her side.

 

The legends were having dinner all together so Ava made her way to the food fabricator to get something for herself once she greeted everyone. She took her plate out of the fabricator and took it over next to her wife. She planted a soft kiss at Sara’s forehead as she sat down.

 

Sara seemed so happy and relaxed. They joked with the Legends and had a light hearted conversation about this and that. Nate and Ray had a disagreement about which George Lucas film was better which was resolved by Sara threatening them to have them on solo bathroom chores for a year. Ava was enjoining a drink and exchanged some comments about scots and beer with Mick. Zari was talking to Sara trying to convince her to try and program a time currier to open a portal and transmit to them the image of a supernova explosion which thankfully Sara turned down immediately.

 

Ava placed her hand on Sara’s lap and started rubbing her thumb on top of Sara’s jean. Sara placed her own hand on top of Ava’s and she turned to look at her wife with another wide and a soft smirk.

 

She soon stood up from her sit and Ava followed. They said their goodnights to the Legends and opened a portal to their apartment.

 

Sara threw herself on Ava as soon as the portal closed behind them not able to control herself. She jumped on Ava lacing her legs on Ava’s hips and started kissing her hard.

 

Ava let out a chuckle once they broke their kiss in order to get some air. “Easy there tiger. I’m not going anywhere” Ava said with a smile and a seductive look on her face in her low voice. “You. Me. Bedroom. Now!” was all Sara said and she started kissing Ava again as she led them into the bedroom holding Sara in place.

 

They fell onto the mattress trying to catch their breaths after a long session of hot, hungry and passionate love making. Sara as per usual placed her head on Ava’s chest lacing her hand with Ava’s free one as the other was playing with Sara’s hair, something that Sara really liked as it was relaxing her.

 

“You’re gonna look so good pregnant” Sara said out of the blue breaking the silence. “I’m sorry what now? When did we agree to that one?” Asked Ava half serious half amused by the casual way Sara had expressed her thought.

 

“Well I just thought it would only make sense if you curried the baby” said Sara as she was tracing patterns on Ava’s stomach with their laced fingers. “May I ask your reasoning?” Ava asked with honest curiosity. “Well for starters I am the captain of the Legends. My job is literally kicking ass for a living something that is not recommended profession for a pregnant woman last time I checked. Secondly can you imagine what all this hormone changes would do to me? I could cut Ray’s head of for saying his usual cheerful little lines one too many times. And lastly … these abs didn’t happen in a day’s work” Sara said as she was pointing up and down her abs jokingly

 

“You could always take some time off Sara. And I also have abs thank you very much.” Ava said in a faux annoyance about that comment. Well maybe not so faux after all. “ I know you do.” Sara said and she pressed her lips against Ava’s abs “It’s just that my abs are …. Better” Sara continued teasing her wife. Ava got a tighter grip on the shorter woman as she laughed on the comment.

 

“In all seriousness I just thought that as a Director you could still do your job from your desk as you do most of the time anyway. Plus we both know you are a much calmer person and way better at handling emotions than me. Also I could never possibly stay put for 9 months and we both know it. It would be a shame to jeopardize the whole baby operation if I just go out there on the field.” Sara said looking into Ava’s eyes.

 

Ava thought about it for a moment not saying anything. She could see that Sara was right. It did make more sense for her to curry the baby. Her job could provide her a safe environment behind her desk not risking the baby’s welfare. It was also true that having an ex assassin being all hormonal was not a great idea. And yes there was true on the last part of Sara’s point as well. She knew it way too well that Sara couldn’t stay out of trouble for a day, let alone for 9 months.

 

“What are you thinking babe?” Sara asked placing her hand on Ava’s cheek looking lovingly at her wife. “I’m thinking that I should probably order some bigger suits cause if I am to get pregnant….I’m gonna need them. They have a bit of a tight fit you know” Ava said and with a smile on her face she leaned to kiss Sara.

 

“Does that mean that you agree to be the one who will curry the baby?” Sara asked hopefully with a smile on her face. “I think it means that deep down we both knew you couldn’t in a thousand years stay out of trouble for 9 months Sara Lance. You are a trouble magnet.” Ava said teasingly.

 

“So I think I can repeat myself then. You’re gonna look so good pregnant!” Sara said with hungry eyes. Ava chuckled and then she took another moment in deep thought.

 

“So how do we get in touch with that Alex? Do you have a plan to travel into an alternate universe?” Ava asked after a moment. “We would have to visit Cisco Ramon. He gave Supergirl a device that can create a portal between her universe and ours. He has one too so we could use that to pass over there and meet them” Sara said immediately as she had thought about that as well.

 

“At least we get to meet Supergirl.” Said Ava earning a playful smack on the back of her hand by Sara. “Babe … I don’t mean it like that…. Even though I hear she has great…..” She got yet another smack by Sara who was failing to hide her smile. “Great flying skills ….. jeez” Ava said laughing out loud, getting Sara up for a kiss.

 

“I’m going to take such a good care of you when we’ll get pregnant.” Sara said after a moment of silence. “Oh yeah? Will you be going out at 3:30am to bring me pickle pizza?” Asked Ava with a giggle. “Of course babe…. That’s why we have a food fabricator on the ship” Sara replied laughing. “Don’t sweat so much Lance.” Ava said and they both laughed. “I will be in all the doctors appointments, I will be cooking you food, I will massage your feet and I will be helping you put on your shoes when your belly will start getting in the way.” Sara said and it was clear both that she had thought about it and that she was looking forward to it.

 

“You better keep your promise Captain Lance. Cause I will kick your ass if you don’t” Ava said sleepily.

 

Sara kissed Ava’s forehead and cuddled as close to her as it was physically possible. “I swear on it. I will live and breathe for you…. And for her.” Sara said her head on Ava’s chest listening to her steady heartbeat and her hand protectively placed on top of Ava’s still ‘empty’ belly as sleep took over them both.


	4. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara both have some worries that they need to share with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the story! I really hope you like it. As always please excuse my mistakes as English is not my primary language. Enjoy!

Sara had contacted Cisco Ramon and told him that she and Ava wanted to visit Supergirl. He was happy to receive Sara’s call and of course he was happy to help with the portal between the two earths. They arraigned a meeting on Saturday morning at STAR LABS.

 

It was Saturday and Ava was super nervous. She had only slept two hours and then woke up, clock showing 4:00am her mind full of thoughts and worry that she didn’t know where that was coming from. She stayed there in bed looking at the peaceful face of Sara. She tried to focus on Sara’s breathing to calm herself down and maybe fall back to sleep but it was impossible.

 

She got up as quietly as she could and went to the kitchen to make some tea to calm her nerves down. Maybe Ray’s blend of chamomile, lavender and rose that he had gifted Sara would do the trick.

 

She put hot water in her Mrs Lance mug, that it was a gift from Gary which of course she would never use at work but she was secretly quite fond of it, and stirred the tea blend in it. She held the mug with both her hands, letting the warmth relax her. She also put the mug close to her nose to breathe in the aroma of the blend. It really was kind of relaxing.

 

As she turned to go to the living room to sit on the sofa she saw Sara standing at the doorframe of their kitchen. Her wife gave her a smile and came to stand in front of her pulling her in for a hug. “Why aren’t you in bed babe?” Sara asked in a very, very sleepy voice, her head buried in the crock of Ava’s neck. “I couldn’t sleep so I thought I would make some tea. Do you want some” Ava asked as she was passing her arms up and down Sara’s back.

 

Sara was half asleep in her wife’s embrace. “I don’t want tea I want my wife back to bed with me.” She said with a pout. Ava couldn’t help the warm feeling in her chest for her sometimes adorable, most of the time crazy wife. “Why don’t you go back to bed and I will come join you once I drink my tea” Ava suggested whispering in Sara’s ear who could have also been sleepwalking as Ava noticed her eyes were closed and Ava was supporting most of Sara’s weight.

 

“I can’t sleep without you.” Sara said in her still sleepy voice. “A bit clingy, aren’t you?” Ava said with a giggle as Sara’s tone was pretty funny. Sara moved her head up a bit to look at Ava, eyes only a smear open still very heavy with sleep. “Sara Lance is not clingy… I’m just… addicted to my wife… there is a deference” Sara said with the same pout that she had before.

 

Ava kissed the top of Sara’s head. There were moments like this that Ava felt she was falling more and more in love with her wife. It never stopped surprising her how soft and affectionate Sara could be. She took Sara’s hand and her mug and went back to their bedroom. Once they got again back under the covers Sara immediately cuddled on Ava the usual way. “Happy?” Ava asked looking at Sara’s content posture, eyes already shut. “Very” Sara whispered back and placed a soft kiss on Ava’s neck and two minutes later she was fast asleep.

 

Ava felt her eyes heavy too as she finished her tea and set the mug next to her on the side table. They still had a few hours of sleep before the alarm gets off. She wasn’t sure if the tea or Sara was the reason that she relaxed, maybe a combination of both but she finally got some sleep which she much needed.

 

The alarm went off at 8:00am. Both Sara and Ava had the weekend off for their purpose. Ava placed her hand next to her on the bed only to find an empty space. She opened her eyes and turned her head only to confirm that the bed was indeed vacant. She got up and went to the bathroom. After she cleaned herself she went to the kitchen only to find Sara wearing her Time bureau shirt, with a wide smile in her face, having prepared breakfast.

 

Ava moved close to Sara who closed the gap between them and gave her wife a kiss. “Good morning gorgeous” Sara said on Ava’s ear with a soft smile. “Good morning babe.” Ava said and then pointed at their table “What’s all this ?” she asked Sara. “Well I thought I should treat you since you couldn’t sleep last night. Also I think we better have full stomach if we are to transport to an alternate universe.” Sara said with a giggle. “Are you sure it’s a good idea? I’ve never transported into an alternate universe. What if the food cause us to throw up and in front of strangers?” Ava asked worriedly always looking ahead, always thinking about the consequences. “We’ll be fine Aves. The guys do it all the time.” Sara said and planed a kiss to Ava’s cheek as she turned to fill their mugs with hot coffee. Ava still hugging her buried her nose in Sara's neck and inhaled her scent that never failed to calm her down.

 

"You're sniffing me again aren't you?" Sara asked with a laugh. "No I'm not" Ava said trying hard not to laugh and keep her defensive expression on her face.

 

They had their breakfast in silence. Sara could see how nervous Ava was. She didn’t say anything. She couldn’t help a feeling of worry raising inside her. What if Ava had second thoughts about it. What if she changed her mind and she thought that she couldn’t go back. Was she pushing her wife into doing something she didn’t want to? I mean they talked about it but it felt like it was going too fast.

 

These thoughts made a lump in Sara’s throat and she felt like she had to give Ava an out. She loved her way to much to make her do something she didn’t want to.

 

“Aves … we don’t have to do that if you don’t want to.” Sara finally said as she put down her mug. “What are you talking about?” Ava asked her. “I don’t know babe, you look so nervous. If you changed your mind about it you can talk to me. I don’t want you to feel like I am pushing you into it. If that is something you don’t want to do I get it.” Sara said and took Ava’s hand in hers.

 

“It’s not that at all Sara.” Ava started smiling to her wife. “I was just thinking… what if I can’t get pregnant. I mean what if they programmed me to not be able to have a child. Who would want a clone to be able to reproduce? Yes I get my period but what if they somehow made me sterile? What if my womb doesn’t accept the embryo?”

 

Sara stood up and pulled Ava into the tightest hug she could give her without hurting her. How could she not see it. Of course Ava would have clone worries. She never thought about that possibility but yet Ava, the always thinking ahead Ava would have thought that that could be true and from her point of view it made some sense. After all in 2213 clones were not intended for mating but rather for assisting the population in their daily activities.

 

“Aves why didn’t you say something? Why did you keep all these thoughts to yourself? I am your wife you should share your worries with me. That’s why I am here. Remember when we got married we both said “in sickness and in health and for better or for worse”. You need to share things like that with me” Sara said as she wiped a few stray tears from Ava’s cheeks. “I think Gideon would have told us if there was something wrong with you. After all she has scanned you a thousand times already. Also we won’t get pregnant today. We will talk with Alex and she will also run some tests or something.” Sara kneeled in front of Ava, took her hands in hers and looked lovingly straight into her eyes. “And if it doesn’t work that’s ok too. There are other ways to make a family too. We will figure it out then but only IF that comes to it. We don’t have to worry and pressure ourselves for something that might not even be true, ok?” Sara said and Ava could see the honesty in her gaze. She leaned in to kiss Sara that with her words put her mind already at ease.

 

Ava was so afraid that she might disappoint Sara that it was a great relieve to hear these words from her. She felt a wave of determination as she drank the rest of her coffee keeping hold of Sara’s hand who was sitting right next to her.

 

They got up to get dressed. It was almost 9:00am and their appointment was at 11:00 at Central City with Cisco. It would take them about 1 hour or so to get there but Ava liked to be early just to be safe.

 

Picking an outfit was hard for her also. She was still a bit jealous of that Alex and she wanted to look stunning but also wanted to be comfortable. She thought about waring one of her work suits cause she felt comfortable in them and also gave her a sense of authority but she soon turned the thought down.

 

After a while of searching in her closet she opted for black skinny jeans and a white button down shirt, letting her hair fall free on her shoulders. Sara on the other hand got dressed in a minute, in blue jeans and a black sweatshirt with a brown leather jacket and then sat on the edge of their bed looking at her wife struggling to choose an outfit.

 

Ava put on her black leather jacket that Sara had gifted her a while ago and also put on her wedding ring and wedding band which nether of them were wearing daily in fear of loosing them during a fight.She looked at Sara and noticed that she was wearing her rings as well. “Are you ready?” She asked her with a sight. “Only if you are.” Came Sara’s reply as she stood up and went to stand in front of Ava. “As long as we are in this together I will always be ready” Ava said and leaned in to peck Sara’s lips.

 

“Ok then Mrs Lance. Since we are both ready let’s get going!” Sara said and she took Ava’s hands leading them out of the apartment.

 

They got to the garage holding hands and then Ava got to the drivers sit. Once Sara got in the car as well she started the engine. She looked at Sara who was smiling lovingly back at her having her hand resting on Ava’s lap like she always did when they were taking car rides together.

 

“Let’s go visit an alternate universe then.” Ava said mirroring Sara’s wide smile. They shared a brief kiss and then took off to Central City both of them feeling the excitement burning their skin but they were both in this together.    


	5. The trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara are visiting an alternate universe and some old friends along the way in their journey to motherhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry i didn't upload this chapter earlier. I am in the middle of a family crisis and it took a while to find some time to write. Actually I am not quite happy about it and I might rewrite it but I wanted to post some continuation. It might take me a few days for an other chapter as well. My apologies. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it! Once again thank you for reading.

Ava parked her car at the parking lot of  STAR LABS at 10:30. She was nervous once again even though Sara was trying hard to get her mind off things by singing ridiculously along the radio songs and playing air guitar or by leaning closer to her every now and then giving her soft kisses, her hand never leaving Ava’s lap.

 

Ava really appreciated Sara’s help to calm her down because she knew that deep down Sara was also nervous about the whole situation.

 

She turned off the car engine and she took a deep breath. She turned to look at Sara who was already looking at her. “This is it …. Our door to another universe is in this building” Ava said one part amused one part terrified.

 

Sara didn’t say anything but Ava noticed her eyes were dark and she had a hungry look on her face. She was looking at her with the same way she does when she wants… And just like that without a warning, with one of her ninja moves Sara got on Ava’s lap kissing her hard, her hands roaming over her body.

 

Ava pulled back from the kiss, looked surprised at Sara and asked her “Babe what are you doing?” “I need you … now” Sara said and leaned in for another kiss. Ava grubbed Sara’s hands and tried to reason with her wife. “Sara we are at a parking lot in the middle of the day. We have an appointment in 28 minutes. This is not a time or a place for this.” Ava said but deep down she kind of wanted to go for it.

 

She knew what this was about. It had always been one of Sara’s cooping mechanisms when she was under stress to let her emotions out in sex. Ava hated to admit but she kinda needed it too.

 

“We have time and no one will see us. I need you Aves.” Sara said and there was something in her voice that Ava could only describe as plead. Sara leaned again in slowly and kissed Ava’s neck. Fuck it Ava thought to herself … we could both use the relieve, and just like that she gave in, kissing Sara hard and letting her hands roam over her body ,cupping her ass and grinding against her.

 

It didn’t take long for them to let their steam off in the act. They both kind of needed to feel the connection between them as well as letting their emotions out. It was 10:57 when they got out of the car trying to fix their clothes and hair but both of them in a much lighter mood giggling like they were schoolgirls.

 

They laced their fingers together as they were walking towards the entrance and Ava whispered to Sara’s ear. “I feel like I am a schoolgirl having a big secret and it feels like everybody knows about it”. Sara laughed, look mischievously at Ava and said “Maybe we should do it in public places more often then Mrs Lance” adding a wink at Ava’s direction. Ava just shook her head a laughed.

 

They reached the reception where a redheaded woman welcomed them with a smile and she led them toward the elevator. Sara felt Ava’s hand holding her a little bit tighter and she squeezed her back to reassure her that everything was going to be ok.

 

The elevator doors opened and Cisco was there with a huge smile waiting for them. “Hey Sara! Long time no see! How are you doing?” he said warmly. “Hey Cisco! Things are good, everything is pretty good.’ She turned to look at Ava, never letting go of her hand. ‘This is my wife Ava.” Sara said and she proudly nodded to Ava’s direction.

 

“I’ve heard a rumor that you tied the knot but didn’t know if it was true.’ He said looking at Sara with a smile. ‘I’m Francisco Ramon, friends call me Cisco. It is a pleasure to meet you Ava.” Said Cisco shaking Ava’s hand. “Nice to meet you too Cisco. I have heard a lot of things from Sara about you!” Ava replied with a polite smile. “All good things I hope.” He said laughing. “The best.” Ava reassured him. “I’m glad to hear that. So let’s go show you my lab.” Cisco said and started walking towards a long corridor.

 

He and Sara exchanged some small talk, Sara never leaving Ava’s hand. “So Ava … what do you do?” Cisco asked trying to include her in the conversation. “Well I am the director of the Time Bureau.” Said Ava with a smile at his confused look. “Yeah… she’s actually my boss” Sara said with a chuckle. Cisco laughed at the comment. “I’m impressed. When did you two get married and…. Hey Sara was my invitation got lost in the mail or something?” He said jokingly.

 

“Well our wedding did kinda happen in a moments notice. We almost screwed up time and we were all about to die. It seems that Ava and I are always playing a game of chicken and only in times of biblical catastrophe we can say the things we want to say. So it happened on the spot thinking that the world was about to end.” Sara said and Ava added. “Babe you did screw up time and thank god we didn’t die because of that. It’s actually a miracle.” “Look at what that left us with though. You get to wake up next to this for the rest of your life” Sara said pointing at herself and they all laughed.

 

Cisco opened a door and he let them get in first, closing the door behind them. “It’s all good chat but I really have to prepare a device for Barry cause we are in the middle of something so I am sorry but I have to cut this short.” Cisco said with an apologetic expression. “So, here is the device. It is loaded to the coordinates of Supergirls apartment so you only have to press this button right here and it will make the bridge. Take a deep breath and just walk through.” He said and gave the device to Sara. “I hope you didn’t eat too much breakfast. Sometimes the transportation can make you sick” he added as he took a step back and Ava gave an – I’m gonna kill you- look at Sara who just smiled innocently.

 

They pressed the button and the bridge appeared. Sara and Ava took a deep breath and walked through it holding tightly each others hands.

 

When they opened their eyes they were in the living room of a bright apartment. Ava felt her stomach like she was about to get sick but she took a deep breath and tried to fight it while Sara didn’t really feel anything.

 

They heard a scream and they turned around only to see Kara Danvers running to hug Sara.

 

“Hey you! What are you doing here? I thought I would see Barry coming through when I saw the portal. How did you get here? Who is that with you? Hello I’m Kara nice to meet you!” Kara said in a very, very happy voice hugging Sara tightly.

 

“Well hello to you too girl! I’m so happy to see you again. Well this is my wife, Ava!” Sara said with a huge smile passing her hand on the small of Ava’s back. Ava let her hand out in order to shake Kara’s hand but Kara caught her by surprise and gave her a hug too “Oh my god. Congratulations you too. It’s very nice to meet you Ava. Your wife is a badass!” Kara said with a genuine smile in her face. “Nice to meet you too Kara! I’ve heard so many stories about you! I’m glad to finally meet you and yes … Sara is a total bad ass” Ava said with a proud smile in her face looking lovingly at Sara.

 

“Well, come sit down! Can I get you something to drink like a coffee or anything else?” Kara offered showing them to the living room. “Actually we had a pretty good breakfast so we are ok for now, thanks” Sara said as they all took a step towards the sofa. “So what can I do for you? I am thrilled to see you guys but I am sure that you didn’t just crossed over to another universe to just have coffee with me.” Kara said without a hint of judgement about it.

 

“Actually, we are here for Alex….” Sara said and she felt Ava tense next to her. Kara rose an eyebrow in question and also looked at Ava whose chicks got flushed. “You see at the Barry’s wedding when we were talking she told me she was a biologist and she also told me that there is a kryptonian technology where you can create an embryo from two women. So Ava and I have been thinking about starting a family and we thought we might talk to Alex to see if she can help us with that.” Sara said talking Ava’s hand in hers and smiling lovingly to her wife.

 

“OH MY GOD! You’re gonna have a baby? Oh that is the best news ever. I am sooooooo happy for you two” Kara said being over excited. “Well… we are not actually pregnant at the moment Kara. We just want to try and get pregnant first.” Ava said as she was not accustomed to such an optimism reaction. “Well Ava knowing my sisters skills, I wont be surprised if you are pregnant when you go back to your universe.” Kara replied with a proud expression while talking about her sister.

 

“So… how do we contact Alex?” Sara asked Kara as she was getting a bit impatient to start this whole proses. “Alex is at the DEO. She is the director now so she should be there at this time of the day. Should we fly there… I mean should we go there? She will be so pumped to see you and to proceed with what you two plan.” Kara suggested and they all laughed. “Sure. Lead the way supergirl.” Sara answered and took her wife’s hand as she got up following Kara’s lead.

 

“So which one of you will carry the baby?” Kara asked as they were heading to the DEO. “I will. We figured that Sara could never possibly stay out of trouble for nine months I would have to handle that.” Ava replied looking teasingly at Sara. “Well you know me… Can’t turn down a good fight” Sara shoot back with a mischievous expression. Kara laughed. “You two are adorable together! Ava what exactly do you do really if you don’t mind my asking.” Kara continued as she really liked Ava and wanted to get to know her better, after all she was considering Sara her friend after having fought alongside her and she also did help saving her.

 

“I am the director of the time bureau back to our universe. What I actually do is trying to keep time in order, fix it when something is not the way it is supposed to and keep Sara and the rest of her team from breaking it, something that she tends to do a lot.” Ava replied and they all laughed. “Yeah, yeah … I fell for my boss, sue me. Also I think that most of the time you come asking for our help Director.” Came Sara’s reply. “Only when your help is the lesser of two evils babe.” Ava said back and they all laughed again. “Oh my god you two really are adorable. And your story sounds so romantic.” Kara said in her sweet voice.

 

“You don’t know the half of it. When we first met she held a gun against me.” Sara said laughing as she remembered the memory. “Only because you broke into the bureau and back then I thought you were a fugitive.” Ava said back laughing. “And a few days later we had a fist fight on my ship when she came to arrest me and my team” Sara said again laughing harder this time. “You guys have some history. It sounds so cool.” Kara said enthusiastically. “We do don’t we? Eventually she warmed up to me….” Sara said looking lovingly at Ava again as if remembering these moments made her fall in love with her even more. “You weren’t that hard to warm up to Captain Lance” Ava said and kissed the top of Sara’s head. 

 

“You call each other with your titles?” Kara asked as she thought it was very funny. “Well we have to when we are at work and sometimes we use it at home as a joke I guess” Ava replied. “Also sometimes it’s really hot when we use it in the bedroom” Sara said with a wink and Ava got tomato red. Kara laughed again. “Oh you guys… you really need to visit more often!” She told them and she came to an halt outside a tall building.

 

“Here we are. This is the headquarters of the DEO.” Kara said and started climbing the stairs to the entrance of the building. As she got in she waved to the receptionist and continued walking towards the elevators, Sara and Ava following her.

 

They got at the top floor and when the door opened Kara asked one of the agents there where Alex was only to be informed that she and a team went to sort out a fight outside the alien pub and that she would be back any moment. “Well then I guess we will have to wait in her office and by that I mean the lab.” Kara said and started leading the way when she turned her head and listen to something neither Sara or Ava could here.

 

“Sorry girls I have to go. Here agent Morgan will show you to the lab. Morgan please make them feel comfortable and help them if they need anything until Alex is back.” Kara said and she hurried to fly away to go to whomever she had to save. “This way ladies” Agent Morgan said and Sara and Ava followed him holding hands. Ava tightened her grip as she was getting more nervous by the time and Sara squeezed her back to reassure her that she felt the same way.

 

They reached the lab and agent Morgan let them in and asked them if there is anything they needed. They politely said that they were fine and then he said he would let Alex know of their visit as soon as she gets back from the mission. Leaving them alone in the lab as he was called to report to his unit.

 

“We got to see supergirl fly!” Ava said as she was trying to hide her worry from Sara. “Yeah we did” Sara said pretending to not see right through her. She leaned closer hugging her as they were standing there in the middle of the lab and kissed her passionately. “I’m here. I’m right here. I’m nervous too but we are in this together! And we are going to make a family from our love cause … god knows how much I love you Aves.” Sara said as soon as they broke their kiss resting their  foreheads against each other. “I love you too baby. So much! I would love to be able to curry our baby. I really do!” Ava said finally expressing her feelings to Sara.

 

“Let’s not worry about that. Everything is going to be ok. We are here and we have each other and …. Operation baby … here we come!” Sara said with a smile on her face, looking at Ava like she was her whole world. Cause for Sara …. Ava really was the whole world!


	6. First step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Ava meet Alex Danvers in order to take their first step of their journey to motherhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I didn't get this up earlier. I hope you like it! Comments make me happy so spread some positivity around.

“I think we can lock these two up for a couple of days until they learn how hew they should behave in public. Please make sure we get them out tomorrow ok?” Alex gave her orders to her team of agents. “Director Danvers you have two guests waiting for you in your lab.” Agent Morgan informed her. “Who are they?” Alex aske back with a confused expression as she didn’t expect any visitors especially on a Saturday. “Supergirl got them here but she left in a hurry and didn’t say who they were.” The agent replied. “Thank you Morgan but next time you should get names. My lab is not for anyone to just wonder in there. Ok?” Alex said in a formal though not so harsh tone to the agent. “Understood Ma’am” the agent replied and took off.

 

Alex walked towards her lab. She could see two blond women in there from the glass door but couldn’t make out who they were. She could see part of the face of the taller woman that didn’t recognize and the back of the shorter blond talking to each other and it seemed intimate.

 

Alex opened the door and started speaking “How can I help….. Sara?! Oh my god. What are you …. What are you doing here?” Alex said with a shock giving a kind of awkward hug to the shorter woman but she could see the taller one clenching her jaw and she backed away quickly. “To what do I owe this pleasure? How did you come here? I should introduce myself. Alex Danvers” Alex said and she extended her hand to the taller blond.

 

Ava held back only for a split second and of course Sara noticed. “Ava Sharpe. I’m Sara’s wife.” Ava said and placed her hand around Sara’s shoulders.

 

Sara shook her head in but smiled as she turned to Alex. “Hey Alex! Long time no see. We came here this morning. Remember that portal thingy Cisco gave Kara? Well we used that cause we wanted to talk to you and ask for your help.” Sara said looking at Alex trying to figure out her expression. “Of course I would help. Anything, just tell me what you need. Who are we up against?” Alex said looking ready for a fight as she was sure that was what this was about since no one really crosses over to an alternate universe just to talk about the weather.

 

“Well actually we don’t need that kind of help….” Sara said and she passed her own hand around the small of Ava’s back. “You see Ava and I are married for two years now and recently we started talking about starting a family together so I recalled that you had said something about that kryptonian technology and we thought you might help us give it a try.” Sara said and she let out a breath as she hadn’t realized that she had gotten that nervous.

 

Alex face light up. “That is amazing and I am on board 100% you guys” Alex said and Sara could see that Ava had started to relax as she was sure she was analyzing Alex’s every move or word. She kinda liked her wife being jealous but maybe not all the time. “Let’s go to the conference room so we can have a sit around a normal table and talk a little bit about it.” Alex said and started leading the way.

 

“Nice headquarters you have there.” Ava said as they were walking down the corridor her hand still possessively over Sara’s shoulders. “Thank you very much Ava! We had some renovations once I became the director here but we were fortunate enough to have a nice building. What do you do if you don’t mind my asking.” Alex replied. “I am the director of the Time Bureau.” Ava said in a casual way but Sara knew that deep down she just wanted to let it out there that she too was a woman with an authority position. “That sounds important. What exactly do you do there at the time bureau?” Alex asked as she the title really got her attention. “Well we just make sure that the timeline stays intact and that Sara and her team doesn’t break time …. Again.” Ava said and both she and Alex laughed as Sara gave them a faux look of annoyance. “Oh what would we do without the bureau?” Sara said and they all laughed again.

 

Alex opened a door and let them in the room where there was an oval table with some leather chairs around, big screens hanging on the wall opposite to it. Alex took a sit and so did Sara and Ava sitting next to each other holding hands. Sara could see that Ava had relaxed a bit but was still on her guard and also nervous. “So tell me what are you two thinking about all that. How do you want to do it?” Alex said with an honest smile looking at both of them.

 

“There are a few things we should tell you first before getting to the baby part.” Said Ava and Sara knew she just wanted to get her thoughts out of her head and start talking science cause Sara was sure her wife hadn’t stopped thinking about how being a clone could impacted this whole idea of having a family together. Alex rose her eyebrow in question but didn’t say anything as to not stop Ava’s train of thought.

 

“You see neither Sara nor I are ordinary people. Sara has died a couple of times and I am …. Well …. I am ….” Ava started saying but she felt a lump in her throat. Sara looked at her with a worried expression and squeezed her hand.  Ava took a deep breath and continued. “Well actually I am a clone…. From the future …. The year 2213 to be exact.” Ava said and took a pause as to let Alex process the information.

 

Alex had a surprised look on her face but it went away fast enough. “Well Ava … I am working with aliens. Alien DNA, super powers…. I’ve visited an alternate universe and I have also met some time travelers such as yourselves. If you worried that you being a clone would be shocking to me you don’t have to be.” Alex said with an understanding look on her face. Ava felt a little bit better.

 

“So our plan is that we would combine Ava’s DNA with mine with that beautiful technology of yours and Ava would carry the baby.” Said Sara. “Well that sounds like a solid plan. So here is how this is all going to play out. We will have to run some tests and track both of your periods for two months. Then you will have to come back and have a procedure so I can retrieve both of your eggs. I will shower them with some baby dust and the next day we will be able to put your bun in Ava’s oven for nine months and then you’ll have a baby.” Alex said trying to lighter the mood as she could feel that Ava was a bit nervous.

 

“I have some concerns.” Ava finally said and Alex turned to her. Sara squeezed her hand once more and Ava could feel the encouragement coming from her wife. “Where I come from us clones are nothing more than servants for the owners. We were created to assist the population with their day to day activities. Clones were not supposed to mate with their….owners and so I fear that the creators might have found a way to make us sterile. I suspect it would not be convenient for a clone to be pregnant. Imagine all the legal issues the company would have.” Ava said trying to say the last part as a joke but of course she had thought about that too.

 

Alex gave her a sympathetic look. “That is why we will run the tests. Let’s not jump ahead of ourselves. We could actually get over with the majority of those tests today.” Alex said with a soft smile as she could understand how Ava might be feeling.

 

Before they could say anything else they heard a knock on the door and as Alex answered for the newcomer to come in a woman showed holding a little girl in her arms. “I am sorry to bother you Miss Danvers but she woke up from her nap asking for you.” The woman said. “That’s ok Kelly actually I will be free for the rest of the day so I can be with her and you can have a much deserved evening off. Thank you very much.” Alex said to Kelly as she stood up and took the little girl from her who immediately latched on Alex’s neck, still looking sleepy.

 

As Kelly left the room Alex turned and saw the questioning look in Sara’s face. “Well this is my daughter. Her name is Margaret and as you can see she just woke up.” Alex said looking at the beautiful little girl in her arms kissing the top of her head. “I didn’t know you had a daughter. Wow she is beautiful. Hang on ….. you said Margaret….? Do you by any chance call her Maggie?” Sara asked raising her eyebrow as she had a flashback from the time she had spent with Alex on another earth.

 

“No, Sara we do not call her that. Her name is Margaret.” Alex said but she knew what Sara meant.

 

Both Sara and Ava went closer to Alex looking at the beautiful little girl who should be about 2 years old. “So are you married too or?” Ava asked Alex as she was looking at the little girl mesmerized. “No I am not. I was about to be but … we realized we didn’t want the same things and we called the whole thing off. That’s when Sara and I met. The thing is that I always wanted to be a mum but she didn’t. So I guess I became a mum all by myself but now that I have her, I wouldn’t change it for the world.” Alex said looking adorably at her daughter giving another kiss on her forehead.

 

“She really is beautiful Alex” Sara said and she was feeling kind of emotional. “Soon you will have one of those for yourselves.” Alex said back and they all laughed. “Hey baby girl… Will you say hello to mummy’s friends?” Alex whispered to her sleepy daughter but she just snuggled closer to Alex. “She can be a little shy when she first meets people but she will warm up to you. Something tells me that we might even have play dates in the future” she added wanting to lighten the mood. “Let’s not waste any more time. Let’s go to the lab.” Alex said and they made their way out to their room and back to Alex’s lab.

 

“So Ava since you will be the one to curry the baby and since you have these concerns let’s start running some tests to you” Alex said and she could see Ava tense in front of her. “Hey Sara, could you maybe please take miss Margaret over here and go play for a bit at the nursery next door? I don’t really like her being in the lab. We will call you once we finish here. It wont take more than 15 minutes.” Alex said but she wasn’t really asking. “Absolutely! Come here baby girl! We are going to have so much fun together! Oh yes we will! Aunt Sara is going to teach you how to throw shuriken like it’s nobody’s business.” Sara said taking Margaret from Alex hands who thankfully went willingly to Sara’s embrace, something that made Sara feel that warm feeling inside her again.

 

“Put my daughter near weapons or any kind of danger and you are dead Lance.” Alex said in a no bullshit tone. Both Ava and Sara laughed out loud to that but Alex remained serious. “I’m just kidding Danvers.” Sara said and took off to the nursery but as she reached the door she added “Or am I?” to which Ava laughed again and Alex shook her head and smiled.

 

“So Ava before we begin I want to say something” Alex said as soon as Sara was out of sight. “I understand that you probably know under what circumstances Sara and I met…”Alex started and she saw Ava’s jaw clench again but she continued. “Let me tell you that. It was a one night thing. We were at a wedding. I was drunk beyond myself trying to forget all about my broken engagement and broken life and Sara was just … drunk Sara I guess. I couldn’t even remember her name the morning after. The thing is though that she did help save my sister and for that I will be forever in debt to her and everyone that was there. She also helped me by stopping me when I was ready to go out on the field all alone trying to save Kara. I will do anything in my power to help you two get your baby cause I can tell how much you love her and … I got to tell you, you give me the impression that you are really badass yourself and I would like to get to know you and make a new friend out of it.” Alex said looking Ava in the eye wanting her to know that she is not a threat and that she really wanted to help.

 

“Thank you for your honesty. You know it can be hard for me to meet one of Sara’s ….. you know. It’s only because I love her so much and given my past … She is my whole life and I want to give her the world.” Ava said wanting to be honest, opening up to Alex a bit. “I don’t know about the world … but let’s start by giving her a daughter. Shall we?” Alex said with a smile.

 

Alex was thorough. She took samples from Ava and also had some more exams. Ava started to feel like she could trust her after seeing her working with so methodically and she really valued the honesty that Alex had in everything that she said.

 

“Alright Ava. I think I got everything that I need. Let’s go get our girls.” Alex said with a smile as Ava stood up from the examination table. They went out of the lab and walked to the nursery next door. Alex stood there the door only a smear open and nodded to Ava to take a look inside only to see Sara and Margaret having a tea party with a stuffed bunny and a bear as they could also hear Sara talking to her baby voice. “I could have never imagined she had it in her. She didn’t strike me as the mother type when we were fighting those Nazis.” Alex said and turned to look at Ava who was looking adoringly at her wife playing with this little girl getting all emotional thinking how Sara will be around their own daughter.

 

Alex placed her hand on Ava’s back. “You are going to have so many tea parties. I’m having one 3 times a day.” Alex said and Ava laughed.  “I’ve heard they do that a lot, don’t they.” Ava joked back and they both laughed as they entered the nursery. “Oh there they are…. Care to join Princess Margaret and I in a tea party my ladies?” Sara said raising her plastic toy tea cup. Ava smiled lovingly back to her wife. “We would love to” Ava replied and went to sit between Margaret and Sara. “Mommy, auntie Kara?” Margaret asked looking at Alex who sat down taking her daughter to her lap. “Auntie Kara will come a bit later baby” Alex said kissing her daughters cheek and blowing a raspberry in her neck, making the little girl giggle.

 

They played there for a moment when Alex turned to Sara. “There are a few tests we should run to you too and then we can all go have some launch cause this girl will be very hungry in a while.” Alex said and Sara nodded as she stood up giving the crown that she was wearing to Ava. “Mommy and Sara will have to go do some work and they will be back in a tiny little while but Ava will be here to play with you till mommy comes back and then we will all go to eat something delicious. Is that ok baby girl?” Alex asked her daughter. Margaret nodded and took off from Alex’s lap. She took Ava’s hand and took her over to her stuffed animal collection. Ava felt like her heart was about to explode as the little hand was tagging her own and even more when they sat down and Margaret jumped into her hug showing her her stuffed animals.

 

Sara smiled as she witnessed the moment and she fell even more in love with the idea of having this with Ava. She turned to follow Alex who also saw the exchange and had a smile on her face.

 

“You are very lucky, this little girl is everything! I could eat her up, she is so cute” Sara said as they got into the lab. “You didn’t strike me as the mother type back when we were punching Nazis in that church.” Alex said jokingly. “Well I wasn’t even the married kind back then but I guess people change.” Sara admitted. “Ava seems like a wonderful woman.” Said Alex as she was showing Sara to the examination bed. “She is. We’ve been through a lot but she is always there. I wouldn’t even have thought the possibility of having a family of my own if it wasn’t for her. She makes me feel safe and stable you know? She grounds me in a way I could never think was possible.” Sara said and then she looked up at Alex. “Have you told her?” she asked. “I’m sorry what?” Alex asked confused.

 

Sara looked into Alex’s eyes cause she knew. “Have you told Maggie that you have a daughter with her?” Sara asked her. “How did you…?” Alex started as she took a sit next to Sara. “Figured it out? Well you are a scientist…. Even though I have to admit that this is a little fucked up , and I am not here to judge you, I think it is obvious. She looks a bit like her, I mean from what I remember from the photo you had showed me, plus you gave her her name. I think she has the right to know.” Sara said with a look of support on her face. “That’s what Kara said too but … she didn’t want kids. What I did can be considered as a crime but… I really did try dating after her… No one was even remotely like her. I couldn’t stop feeling that void in my heart you know. All I knew was that I wanted a child and it seemed like a good idea at the time. I can’t just call her two years after she was born and tell her ..  Hey Mags sorry to bother you but I just wanted to let you know that I made a daughter from your DNA that you left lying around my house. K bye.” Sara laughed just to lighten the mood. “I just said that she should know cause maybe once she meet her she might change her mind and she might actually want to take part in all of this. It would be wrong to robe her from her daughters childhood”

 

Alex took a deep breath as she was considering Sara’s words but then she turned to her and said “Let’s focus on how to get you and your wife pregnant before we solve my life’s mess, ok?” “I was just stalling cause deep down I am afraid of needles.” Sara joked as she laid back on the examination bed.

 

Alex took samples from Sara’s DNA and blood and also took some more exams. Once she was done they got up to go to the nursery only to find Ava wearing a eye patch while Margaret had a blanket tied around her neck like a cape and a fake sword in her hand. They were Peter Pan and Captain hook as it turned out and there was a tear falling from Sara’s eye as she took in the image, that she tried to cover up quickly even though Ava saw that. “You guys are going to be amazing mums.” Alex stated as she picked up Margaret and blew another raspberry in her neck getting some loud giggles from her daughter.

 

Ava approached Sara lacing their fingers together and pecking her lips softly. “So. Let’s find Kara and get some lunch.” Alex stated as she got up with her daughter in her hands and started walking towards the door. “How do you guys feel about pizza?” Alex asked Sara and Ava that were following her. Sara was too busy making silly faces to Margaret who was on Alex’s hands but looking at her from Alex’s shoulder. Ava was watching the exchange but since Sara didn’t even register the question as she was too busy entertaining Margaret , Ava replied. “Sara is a pizza monster so we should be fine” Alex and Ava laughed and only then it dawned on Sara that they said something. “What?” She asked and Ava just held her closer placing her hand around her shoulders, kissing her forehead, her heart full of love for the infuriating but so adorable Captain.

 

Alex had called Kara and they were heading to Kara’s apartment since that would be where they would open the portal again holding 5 boxes of pizza. “Isn’t this a bit too much pizza for 4 and a half people?” Ava asked Alex as Sara was holding Margaret , playing with her , Ava holding the boxes and Alex was searching for the key to Kara’s apartment. “Well when you’ll see Kara eating you will see that we should have bought 10 boxes” Alex joked as Kara being a Kryptonian meant that her metabolism was far superior than theirs leading to eating way more than them.

 

They let themselves in and while Ava was placing the boxes on the kitchen island they felt a breeze and that meant that Kara had just flew into the apartment from the window wearing the Supergirl costume. “Well you just made my wife’s night for sure” Sara said laughing as she looked at Ava’s amazed expression, finally seeing the legendary Supergirl in action. “ SARA…. Don’t listen to her… I … I am just an admirer of your work.” Said Ava as she was tomato red and they all laughed. Sara bumped Ava’s hip with hers “I’m just kidding babe.” She said but then turned to Ava’s ear and whispered. “I’m not blaming you if you are a little turned on…. She is hot and I know you have a fungirl crush on her. Just hold that thought for when we get back home…” Ava turned even more red and gave a “you’re not funny at all” look at her as she shook her head not being able to hide her smile.

 

Kara put on some casual clothes and they all sat down to eat having small talk and laughing together. After they were done with their meal Kara, Alex and Sara had a drink while catching up talking about the people they all knew while Ava was playing with Margaret when she realized she was rubbing her eyes. She pulled her in her hug and started rocking her back and forth singing her something. They stopped talking as they made out what song Ava was singing to Margaret. Sara felt a tear falling down her face from the image in front of her.

 

They all recognized the song. It was the Running home to you, the song that Kara had sang at the ceremony of Barry’s and Iris’s wedding, and the song that Sara and Ava had their first slow dance together after they made up from their brake up. Since then it had become their song.

 

Seeing Ava rocking the little girl to sleep singing their song overwhelmed Sara. It only made her more eager for this whole operation to succeed. She just wanted so bad to have that. Have her wife and their daughter, their own little family. Kara placed her hand on Sara’s arm who was looking mesmerized at her wife and told her. “You got a jackpot with that one… It’s not just obvious that she loves you to bits… Cause God … the way she looks at you says it all …. She is also going to be a great mum.”

 

Ava didn’t hear any of that exchange. She didn’t even realize that they were looking at her. She was focused on the angel face with eyes getting heavier by the second. Once Margaret’s breathing became slow and steady she placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and breathed in the baby smell that was still there. Oh how she adored the baby smell. She couldn’t wait for her own baby so she could cuddle it and love it and smell it all day long. She had trusted Alex and she was hoping and praying with all her heart for this to work out.

 

She turned around only to see the 3 women looking at her. “What is it?” She whispered as she feared she might have done something wrong. “Nothing …. It’s just that … you look good with a child in your arms. You are cute with her!” Said Kara and Ava got red again but still whispered “Thank you” back to her. She placed Margaret softly on Kara’s bed. And went back to the table to stand next to Sara.

 

After they had one more drink and joked a bit Ava turned to Sara and said “What do you think babe? Shall we get back? It will take us a while to get back to Star City and we had a long day.” Sara nodded and they got up, Alex and Kara followed.

 

“We will have the results in a couple of days so I will find a way to let you know about that. In the mean time you both need to monitor your circles. We will be in contact about the rest. I’m positive that in 11 months you’re gonna have a little one that will drive you absolutely insane for the first 3 months of their lives. She will cry and scream and not let you sleep. She will make you question why you wanted a baby in the first place  BUUUUT …. I guarantee you that she’s worth it.” Alex told them.

 

“Thank you for everything Alex” Ava said and she hugged her “It’s my pleasure to help friends. Especially with something like that.” Alex replied. “ Well we can’t than you enough. Now we owe you a huge one.” Sara said hugging Alex. “Let’s say we are even” She told her back. Kara pulled both Sara and Ava in a tight hug “It was soooo good to see you too and Ava it was really nice to meet you! See you soon you little nuggets you!” Kara said as she released them from her hug.

 

They all laughed and they turned to open the portal back to Cisco’s lab.

 

“Did you had a good time?” They heard a voice and it was Cisco sitting on his computer not even bothered to look up as he knew who would it be. “Yes Cisco! Thank you very much. We might need another trip in a couple of months if that is not a problem.” Sara said as she approached him. “Well you wont need to take a trip here to get to supergirl. I made you a portal device like this one so you can go visit anytime you want. You are always welcome here though… whenever you feel like getting a cup of coffee.” Cisco told them as he held the device out for Sara.

 

Sara took the device and pulled Cisco in for a hug and caught him by surprise. “Thank you so much Cisco! You are a true friend.” Sara told him. Ava thanked him as well and they turned to leave.

 

They got in their car but Ava didn’t start the car. “I can’t believe we just did that.” She said as she turned to face Sara who too had her head rested at the pillow of her seat and she started saing. “I know… we got into an alternate universe and we took the first step to this whole journey and …..”. “I love you” Ava cut her. “I love you too babe…. More than anything.” Sara said lacing their fingers together , leaning in for a deep passionate kiss that they both needed.

 

They didn’t talk on the way back. They were listening to music, Sara’s hand always on Ava’s lap as they were driving back feeling relaxed and happy.

 

They got back home and they got ready to bed. Sara got on top of Ava immediately as soon as she turned off the light. They had few rounds of hot passionate sex when they finally cuddled trying to catch their breath.

 

“Where you thinking of Supergirl?” Sara said teasingly to Ava. “Ugh… you are unbelievable Lance… I can’t believe I do actually want to have a child with you” Ava said back tickling Sara who let out a laugh that made Ava’s heart feel full. “You were really cute when you were singing Margaret to sleep. I can’t wait to see you do that with our daughter.” Sara said after a while. “You were adorable when you were holding her too and don’t get me started with that tea party” Ava said. “ Says Captain Hook” Sara shoot back and they both laughed. “ We are going to be crazy mums aren’t we?” Ava said planting a kiss on Sara’s lips cuddling closer to her not able to say what limb was whose. “Yup… Yes we are…” Sara replied sleepily

 

Ava placed her head on the crock of Sara’s neck and inhaled her scent. “What is it with you sniffing me Sharpe?” Sara asked her with a smile on her face. “Shut up” Came Ava’s reply and they both chuckled.

 

They fall asleep peacefully in each others embrace feeling like their journey to motherhood was just beginning.


	7. Ava's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava has a plan and she will have to work with Supergirl to get that plan in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I thought I would rewrite it but I really don't have that kind of time. I hope you like it cause i got a bit addicted writing this story. More chapters coming up and they will be even better. Thank you for keep reading !!!!

Sara opened her eyes only to find that Ava wasn’t next to her. She got up and she put on Ava’s shirt as always and she walked to the kitchen only to find Ava holding a cup of coffee having prepared breakfast for both of them but she was looking out of the window, lost in her own thoughts. Sara approached her and hugged her from behind kissing her temple bringing her back to reality. 

“You know it’s not a bad thing to stop thinking for a couple of hours. I am sure that you are even thinking in your sleep.” Sara said to her wife with a loving smile on her face. “ Well good morning to you too Captain Lance.” Ava said as she hugged Sara back. “I see that you’re rocking my shirt again.” She added laughing. “What can I say they are comfortable.” Sara responded and took a look at the table.

“You made muffins?” Sara asked Ava with a risen eyebrow. “Yeap I did…. Following the steps of a recipe helps me think.” Ava replied. “What time did you get up?” Sara asked as she took a chocolate muffin that was still warm and took a bite of it, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the delicious flavor. “I got up about 5:30” Ava said as she drunk another sip of her coffee. “Is there something bothering you babe?” Sara asked her mouth full of muffin.

“No I was just thinking how cute Margaret was and how Alex does this all by herself. Not that she is not more than able to do all that by herself ... i was just thinking that it's always nice to share the burden and the good moments with someone.” Ava said as she took a bit of a muffin too. “Mmm this is good” she said as she got the taste of the muffin. “Yeah I mean…. It’s still pretty fucked up what she did but still she got the daughter that she always wanted.” Sara said and took another bite of her muffin. “I was thinking about her ex too…” Ava said after a moment. “what do you mean?” asked Sara. “I don’t know… I mean I was just thinking how would I feel if I was in her shoes. How would I react if someone told me I had a daughter with my ex out of nowhere.” Ava said looking at her muffin.

“Well from what I know about them I think Maggie was really in love with Alex too. She just didn’t want kids. For Alex that was a deal breaker and she was the one who called the whole thing off. If you ask me Maggie was pretty straight forward and Alex made her choice. It’s still fucked up that she used her DNA without telling her but it is none of our business babe and it’s not our place to judge Alex. She has been through enough shit in her life but I could see that her daughter was her life so I guess they will have to live like that.” Sara said like she was trying to put an end to the conversation about that subject.

They indeed didn’t say anything more about that for the rest of the day. They chose to stay in that day. It was Sunday and tomorrow it would be the beginning of another busy and stressful week so they opted to enjoy each other’s company all cuddled up in their sofa. Sara was solving crosswords while Ava had a thick book in her lap but she wasn’t really reading it. She preferred to take in the image of Sara’s concentrated face. She was brushing her fingers in Sara’s hair and she was just present in the moment, savoring each second next to Sara like it was a gift from heaven. 

“I love you” Said Ava as she placed a soft kiss on the top of Sara’s head. Sara turned her head to look into Ava’s eyes. “I love you too…. So much that sometimes it hurts” Sara said and she felt her chest overflowing with emotions. “It shouldn’t hurt baby… I am not going anywhere. I will be there no matter what. You won’t have to face anything alone as long as I am around” Ava said and there was a tear in her eye as her voice wasn’t coming out loud enough since she had a lump in her throat. 

“Hey …. What’s wrong baby? Talk to me…. What thought raised in that always thinking brain of yours?” Sara asked as she wiped the tear away from Ava’s cheek. “Nothing baby. I was just enjoying the moment and I don’t know …. Sometimes I feel like my chest is about to burst with happiness. I just wanted to let you know I love you. It is important to me that you know that. I ADORE you Sara Lance.” Ava said never breaking eye contact with Sara.

Now it was Sara’s turn to let the tears that were welding up in her eyes fall. It was always nice hearing Ava expressing her emotions. Especially since it took her so long to say the words ‘I love you’ back to her after the whole clone thing it was music to Sara’s ears every time she heard Ava say it. She let her crosswords aside and placed her head on Ava’s chest, listening to her heartbeat, cuddling up to her, holding her tight as if her life depending on her. 

“You know…. There was only darkness… Until you came in my life. All I could see was death, destruction and screw ups. Yeah we had some good moments with the Legends but when I was going to bed there were only the nightmares. And then you came in. God I wanted to punch you in the face and then kiss you hard at first cause you were such a bitch but then…. You cast all the nightmares away. You are my own personal sun Ava Sharpe. I can’t imagine my life without you. You make me feel whole. You make me feel like I deserve happiness and you are actually my happiness.” Sara said as she buried her head in Ava’s chest.

Ava could feel Sara’s tears making her sweatshirt wet as she felt her own tears coming down. She held Sara a little closer kissing the top of her hair. “Why are we crying!?” Ava asked Sara a moment later. “I don know…” Sara said and let out a giggle as she lifted her head up to peck Ava’s lips. “I guess sometimes feelings can be overwhelming …. Plus we might needed to let it out of our systems.” 

They spent the rest of the day watching movies and eating take out all cuddled up in their sofa.

Next morning they got ready for work Sara kissed Ava goodbye as she opened a portal to the Waverider. Ava was stalling. She was pretending to be looking for a mission report until Sara left for work. Once she was gone she took the device Cisco gave them into her hands and sat at the corner of their bed. She spend another moment in deep thought and then she pressed the button. 

“Ava?! Hey there! I didn’t expect to see you again so soon! I mean it’s great to see you! How are you doing? Is Sara coming too?” Kara said once Ava took a step into her apartment and hugged her. “Hey Kara! It’s great to see you too! No Sara is not coming and in fact she doesn’t even know I am here.” Ava replied. “Well Alex is not here. She and Margaret will be at the DEO in about an hour.” Kara said at Ava thinking that the visit had something to do with the whole baby mission thing. 

“Well actually I am not here for Alex. I mean it has something to do with her but I thought I would talk to you.” Ava said and Kara rose her eyebrow. “Do you have some time?” Ava asked biting her lower lip as she had second thoughts about what she wanted to ask and say to Kara. “Of course! Have a seat. Would you like some coffee? I was about to make some.” Kara said as she showed Ava to a stool at the kitchen. “Yes please.” Said Ava as she took her seat. 

Once Kara filled two cups she brought them back to the island giving one to Ava and she sat opposite to Ava. “How can I help you Ava?” Kara said with a sweet smile. “Actually I was hoping that maybe I can help you. And to be more specific maybe I could help Alex” Ava said cheeks flushed looking down at her cup of coffee in her hands. “Help her with what?” Kara asked with a confused look on her face.

“Well you see… I couldn’t stop thinking about Margaret and how Alex is raising her all by herself, which is totally badass of her to be honest. Sara told me her story and how much she and that Maggie were in love… Well I was thinking that maybe we could bring them together again … Maybe Maggie will fall in love with that beautiful little girl just like I did. You never know … people change and maybe she might want to be part of her life. I know that it is Alex’s choice but then I had an idea.” Ava said and then she reached for her pocket.

“Maggie doesn’t know me. At the bureau we have this device.” Ava continued pulling a flasher out of the pocket of her suit. “What this device does is that it erases a specific memory from the mind of the person you point it at. My thought was to meet this Maggie and tell her what’s going on. If her reaction is bad I could just flash her and no harm is done, she won’t remember any of it…. But what if her reaction is positive? What if we find out that she is interested? I could still flash her but then we will know she will take it well and we can persuade Alex into telling her or something like that.” Ava said and she let out a breath as she was too nervous to tell her plan to Kara.

“I’ve always told Alex that she should tell Maggie about Margaret. She was so in love with her… It took years for her to let her go but I guess she had to have a piece of her. Maggie loved her back … I know that she just wasn’t a kid person while Alex always dreamed about being a mum. It was hard for her you know. It still is… She is raising a kid all by herself while she is an awesome DEO director. I know you mean well but my only concern is that it might break Alex again. I don’t want her to fall into pieces once more having to deal with Maggie again.” Kara said but she was still considering Ava’s offer.

“If there is something that I know for sure is that people change. No one would tell you that Sara would be the one to want a child or that she would get married even. And believe it or not I was a whole other person before I met her. Maybe that could be the case with Maggie and Margaret. I’m not saying that Alex and Maggie would get back together but maybe Maggie will want to be a part of her daughter’s life. Also you never know… maybe there will be a day that Margaret might need her.” Ava said and then raised her cup to take a sip of her coffee.

“Are you sure that she will not remember a thing if you use that thingy ?” Kara asked with a mischievous smirk starting to raise on her face. “Not a thing!” Ava replied as a hopeful smile was forming in her face as she felt that Kara maybe warming up to the idea. “Let me just put some clothes one and let’s do it.” Kara said to Ava as she got out of her seat to go to her closet.

“Would you mind if we fly there? It’s just that I don’t really have a car and I have a meeting later so ….” Kara asked Ava once she got dressed. “I thought you’d never ask … I mean …. I would love to … like I said … big fan of your work. Also not in a weird way… Sara was just joking … I adore my wife…” Ava started mumbling as she was totally fangirling as the line of working with supergirl on something would be crossed off her bucket list. “Ava relax ! I got that it was a joke also I am kinda honored that you like what I do! I am pretty sure you are a total boss lady at what you do to and I totally dig it! So …. Shall we?” Kara said back and Ava nodded yes , cheeks a bright pink color.

Kara opened the window and stand in front of it. “So you should put your hands around my neck and hold on tight. Don’t be afraid you might hurt me cause honestly you can’t… I’m not saying it in a bragging way …. It’s just very hard to hurt me so don’t even think about that. You should probably close your eyes too cause from the speed they will get too watery. It should only take us 2 minutes. If you get scared at any point just tap me and we will land immediately. Ok?” Kara gave the instructions to Ava. “Don’t worry about that. I trust you!” 

Once Ava got a grip around Kara’s neck they took off. Ava opened her eyes only a smear only to realize how fast they were really going and couldn’t believe that she was actually flying. She congratulated herself for choosing to have her hair in a bun that day cause if they were down only god could help her untangle that mess after flying in such a speed.

They landed on the back of the police station Maggie was working and after Kara scanned the building with her x-ray vision she looked at Ava. “She is in there. So have you thought how will you approach this?” Kara asked Ava. “I think I will ask her what does she think about children and then show her the photo of Margaret. I will give her my title and I will say the kid is an aberration needing to be fixed. I will make sure to tell her how wonderful kid she is and that she might could meet her if she wanted to. Something along these lines.” Ava said but her phone rang. “I didn’t know it could work through another earth. Oh shit… it’s Sara she is calling from the waverider...” Ava said looking terrified at her phone screen.

She pressed the answer button and took a deep breath. “Hey babe… what’s up?” She answered Sara. “Where are you Ave’s? Gary called full on panic mode saying you haven’t singed in the bureau yet.” Sara spoke from the other side of the line with some worry in her voice although relieved that she got an answer. “Babe I got to go on a mission and I will tell you everything about it once I get back. You don’t have to worry it’s not a dangerous one … I think… I will be back before dinner. I got to go. Love ya” Ava ended the call as they could hear Sara saying “Ave’s what tha… wait” before she hung up.

“Let’s get this over with, shall we?” Ava said looking at Kara who nodded in agreement. “I’ll stay right here but I will be listening the whole time.” Kara reassured Ava who got a deep breath trying to compose herself.

Ava walked in the reception and asked for Maggie Sawyer. She could see Maggie approach with a questioning look on her face. “Hello Detective Maggie Sawyer NCPD science division. I was informed that you asked for me. How can I help you?” Maggie said looking at Ava. “ Ava Sharpe , Director of the Time Bureau. I need to speak to you in private miss Sawyer.” Ava said showing her badge to Maggie speaking in her all business time bureau voice , face stone cold just like she first was with the legends. “What is this about?” Maggie asked before she said anything else. “It is complicated but it involves Alex Danvers. Is there a more private place we could talk?” Ava asked not wanting to deal with whipping the memories of anyone other than Maggie. “Sure, follow me.” Maggie replied intrigued as she walked towards a free interrogation room.

“So… is Alex in trouble?” Maggie asked with a worry look on her face. It was obvious from the very first second Ava mentioned Alex’s name that Maggie deeply cared for her. “Well how long has it been since you last contacted Miss Danvers?” Ava started in the same all business tone. “It must be about 3 years. We were engaged but we called the whole thing off. Is she ok?” Maggie asked worry evident both in her voice and the tension of her posture. 

“Miss Danvers is ok. And so is her daughter, miss Margaret Danvers.” Ava said waiting to see Maggie’s response. “She has a daughter? And wait…. What? Her name is what?” Maggie said and she got all confused. “Ava pulled out her phone and found Margaret’s picture before handing the phone to Maggie. “Is this some kind of joke? Cause this is not funny at all. This kid looks exactly like my baby photos.” Maggie said and she sat down next to Ava as she started feeling like the room was spinning. “Well this is why I am here miss Sawyer. This child was conceived without your consent and therefore it shares half your DNA. In my line of work that is called an aberration and that is why I am here. You see what we do is we erase the aberrations that shouldn’t exist but this child has some amazing potentials and we thought we would let this one slide if you are ok with it. We will need your consent to that though.” Ava said like she was talking about the weather but she did let a breath out as the hard part was now over. She was fiddling inside her pocket for the flasher in order to be ready to wipe Maggie’s memory at any time. 

Maggie’s eyes were fixed on the screen of Ava’s phone. Her thumb caressing the picture and a tear welding up in the corner of her eyes. “You mean to say that this child is half mine?” Maggie asked and the emotions were clear in her voice that was breaking a little. “Yes” Came Ava’s reply. “So that means that Alex did that? She didn’t say anything. How old is the child?” Maggie asked, she had a million questions but inside her she felt every emotion except the one emotion that she thought she would. She wasn’t angry on Alex. As soon as she took a look at the picture she just felt the urge to see her in person. She was never much of a kid person but there was something in that face…. Something in the eyes of that little girl that made her have a lump on her throat. “She is 1 and a half years old” Ava replied in her all formal voice. “Now we understand if you would like us to erase the aberration. We can also wipe your memory and you will not remember it ever happened. Neither you nor Director Danvers.” Ava continued.

“She always wanted a child. I was so stubborn. We could have that you know. Back then I just wanted more. I wanted it all. I just wanted to have her but she wanted a child. She was the best thing ever happened to me you know. And I couldn’t do that for her. I thought I wasn’t meant to have a child. It’s been such a long time … there wasn’t a day that I didn’t think about her or the life we could have build together. I mean look at this little girl…. She looks so cute. Like one of those tv children …she looks perfect. Alex was perfect too. Strong and tough and a badass but such a sweet girlfriend. And you come here now to tell me what? That I have a daughter with her but you can wipe her off just like that?” Maggie said somewhat talking to herself but she raised her eyes to look at Ava tears running down her face. She was clearly not over Alex and she admitted she had thought about the whole child thing that came between them.

“So what would you like us to do then Miss Sawyer?” Ava asked still in her time bureau character. “I think I need to speak with Alex. No matter what, you are not to touch a single hair of that child’s head. It doesn’t matter what I think or feel right now. She is Alex’s daughter.” Maggie rose from her chair trying to compose herself. “What would you say to her? To Director Danvers I mean.” Ava asked Maggie. “I don’t know but if what you say is true then she has some explaining to do and I thing we are both stubborn assholes for letting what we had go just because we couldn’t figure it out. I have no idea why I am spilling my guts to you but for all it’s worth Alex was my one shot and I blew it.” Maggie said and without a warning Ava took the flasher out of her pocket and flashed Maggie’s memory away. 

“I’m sorry can I help you with something” Maggie asked Ava looking seriously confused about what the two of them were doing in the interrogation room. “No thank you I got everything I need. I’ll be on my way now.” Ava said and took off.

Kara was jumping up and down when Ava turned around the corner. “Did you hear that?” Kara nodded and hugged Ava tightly. “Your plan was brilliant. I can’t wait to tell Alex all about that.” Kara said still jumping up and down. “I think we shouldn’t say anything to her yet. I’ve made a few settings to the flasher and I also sent Margaret’s picture to Maggie’s phone. Once she will see it she will feel the urge to talk to Alex. So let’s say nothing and let the two of them figure it out. What do you think ?” Ava said with a shy smile on her face afraid that Kara won’t like the plan. 

“I think you are a genius Ava Sharpe and trust me I’ve known quite a few of them so far. Let’s keep our fingers crossed that they will figure their stuff out. Can you imagine if they get back together? Oh how cool would that be for Margaret. I think our work here is done. Let’s get you back to Sara before she figures out where you’ve been and comes here to try to murder me.” Kara said and laughed. 

They flew in Kara’s living room from the open window and Ava detached from her neck. “Flying is so much fun” Ava said with red cheeks unable to control herself. Kara laughed. “When we were kids I used to take Alex on flights at night. We loved it!” Kara said as she remembered the fond memory. “I guess I have to go. I might visit you tomorrow to get any news about those two and maybe we could get the results from Sara’s and mine exams.” Ava said as she put her hand in her pocket to get the transport device. “I can’t wait for them to talk. You are welcome anytime and Ava … Thank you for wanting to make my sister’s and niece’s life better.” Kara said to Ava with a soft smile pulling her in for yet another tight hug. 

“It’s my pleasure and it only seems fair after what Alex is doing for us. See you soon supergirl” Ava said as she opened the portal to her own earth.

She wasn’t sure what she was going to tell Sara, who seemed not to want to get involved in Alex’s life but she couldn’t help but feel like she was helping Alex’s and Margaret’s lives get better. Maggie did seem to still love Alex deeply and maybe that was their chance to becoming a family the three of them. That only made Ava want to have that with Sara even more. 

She took her time currier in her hand intending to open a portal into her time bureau office but instead she portaled into the bridge of the Waverider where Sara was with the rest of the legends. Without saying anything and without even caring that the team was there she went up to Sara and pulled her in for a deep kiss wanting to show her how much she loved her. Sara was surprised but she didn’t bother to say anything or even ask anything. She got into the kiss as well but they broke it off soon enough as they heard Mick whistle, Ray mumbling the world awkward and Zari making pucking sounds.

Ava smiled at Sara’s questioning look as her wife had never done that before in front of the team without a reason. “I just felt a very strong urge to do that and I’ve missed you and I wanted you to know that.” Ava said. Sara smiled and pecked Ava’s lips softly again. “I am glad you did cause I missed you too.” Sara replied. “I better go…. Gary will be freaking out. See you at dinner.” Ava said and opened a portal to the bureau. 

“Don’t even think that you wont have to answer to me about your todays mission Director Sharpe” Sara yelled after her. “I wouldn’t think that for a second Captain Lance.” Ava replied with a soft smile closing the portal.

She was so ready to start their own little family with Sara. That’s all she ever wanted. And then it dawned on her …. They still had to get back their results and it was taking like what it seemed forever… And just like that the bliss was gone and that worry feeling got again into her heart…. There was only one thing left to do and that was to wait to hear back from Alex both for the results and her news about what Maggie would say or do and the wait was killing her.


	8. Emotion explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara eat dinner. Maggie pays a visit to Alex.... I am pretty sure I'm gay ... but .... aren't we all... even if just a little?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a bit lost writing it. For all the Sanvers shippers out there and to all the kind people in the comments that make my day, this one is for you! Hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading !

Ava left the bureau early that evening. She went home, cooked Sara’s favorite dish and after she set the table she put on some nice clothes and sat down waiting for Sara to come back from work drinking a glass of wine.

 

The familiar sound of the open portal made Ava to turn her head and Sara was standing right there in their living room. She couldn’t help but smile lovingly at her wife who walked towards her giving her a long passionate kiss. “What did you do?” Sara asked as soon as they broke their kiss. “I have no idea what are you talking about.” Ava replied but she really wasn’t very good at hiding from Sara.

 

Sara smirked and then a beautiful smell hit her nose. “Are we celebrating something? Cause it looks like you cooked dinner and you rarely do that anymore.” Sara said wanting to tease Ava. Ava looked offended. “I cook as much as I can. Try running the bureau and babysitting the Legends trying to keep them from setting the universe on fire.” Ava said and tried to get away from Sara’s hug only for Sara to pull her in closer pecking her lips once again with a smile on her lips. “Ok, ok miss perfect woman. Let’s eat your creation cause I am starving and it smells like heaven in here.” Sara said and took Ava’s hand leading them to the table.

 

They ate their dinner drinking wine talking about random things and just enjoying their time together. Once they finished their meal Sara’s eyes turned suggestive. “Well director Sharpe. Are there any other surprises for me?” Sara said looking hungrily at Ava. “Hmmmm maybe….” Ava replied and stood up from her seat. She took Sara’s hand and led them to the bedroom.

 

They both dropped onto the mattress trying to catch their breath. Sara cuddled on Ava’s chest placing soft kisses on her skin right above where her heart was. Ava was passing her fingers in Sara’s hair and she placed a long kiss on her forehead as she closed her eyes. “Wow …. I  will never get used to that.” Sara said. “ And what that may be Captain Lance?” Ava asked with a smile. “You …. That I found you…. and that you found me too and this … this thing we have. You are perfect for me.” Sara said and buried her head deeper in to Ava’s head.

 

Ava didn’t say anything. She allowed herself to get lost in the bliss of the moment holding tighter on to Sara burring her nose in the crock of Sara’s head and inhaling. “You must have been a dog in your previous life Sharpe.” Sara said with a giggle. “Where did that random thing came from Lance?” Ava said with a chuckle.  “You’re sniffing me again babe….” Sara said and pecked Ava’s lips softly. “So what? Sue me” Ava said and kissed Sara’s neck.

 

“So… tell me about your mission today.” Sara said lacing her fingers with Ava’s. “I want to tell you…. Like so bad but… I don’t want to jinx it. So I’ll tell you when I know the results of my actions.” Came Ava’s reply. “Can you at least tell me what it was about ? a hint ? Anything?” Sara said as she pulled her head up a bit in order to look Ava in the eyes. “Let’s just say that I tried to make some peoples life better” Ava said with a smile. “Isn’t that what we always do?” Sara shoot back with a pout. “I will tell you soon enough honey…but right now we should just sleep cause it’s a big day tomorrow” Ava said and planted another soft kiss on Sara’s cheek and then her nose and finally her lips. “Ok Sharpe…. I’ll let this one slide.” Said Sara sleepily not really going to let it slide but rather postpone it till the morning as she got comfortable, her head forever resting on Ava’s chest.

 

In the meantime on Earth 38.

“Thank you for your help Lena. Yes I will give the results back to them tomorrow and talk to her about it. Thanks again for doing this! Have a good night” Alex said and she hung up the phone. She turned to Margaret who was laying on the bed next to her “Now where were we? Oh yeah. And so the princess picked up her sword and walked into the deserted castle. She was trying to be as quiet as she could, listening for any sound that would inform her that there was anyone there. She was brave and ready to fight off any monster she might find in her path….” Alex continued reading the story to her daughter.

 

It was her favorite part of the day, reading Margaret a bedtime story. She found some fairytales that had strong female characters in them as she wanted to raise her to be a strong independent woman herself. When she turned to look at her little face again, Margaret was fast asleep, breath slow and even and her face totally peaceful.

 

Alex got up. She pulled the cover over Margaret making sure her torso was covered and she placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She then turned the night lamp on and after she made sure the baby monitor was working she left the room.

 

She headed to her fridge feeling the need for a glass of wine. God knows what a long day she had. She poured herself a glass and thought she might watch something on tv when she heard a knock on the door.

 

It was 9:00pm. Kara had a key and she wasn’t really waiting for any visitors. She got her gun from the hiding place she kept it and went closer to the door leaning to look from the peep hole.

 

She felt her heart skip a beat and then she was on full panic mode. Her mind going a mile a minute. She hadn’t drunk that much. She wasn’t hallucinating. It was Maggie. Maggie Sawyer was right outside her door. What could she possibly want? Could it be she wanted help with a case ? Did she came back to try to take her out on a date or maybe …. That couldn’t be …. Did she know?

 

She froze right there when a second knock came to pull her back into reality. For a moment she thought she might act like no one was there but then if Maggie rang the doorbell Margaret would be up. She pulled up all her courage and got ready for the moment she was most afraid to face and she opened the door but only just a smear.

 

“What are you doing here?” Was the only thing that came out of Alex’s mouth in a very quiet voice. “Hello there Danvers. I was hopping maybe we could have a chat. Can I come in?” Maggie said in an equally quiet voice.

 

Alex didn’t know what to do. “What is it about?” she asked Maggie but in her heart there was a fire going on strong and her mind started making a thousand excuses as to why there were toys and baby clothes everywhere. “I don’t really know Alex. I just … I just know I should talk to you. But if you’re busy I get it…” Maggie said as it dawned on her that Alex might have company and she started making a move to leave.

 

Alex couldn’t let that happen. No matter how scared she was she felt that this is it. She had this burden in her heart for as long as Margaret existed. This conversation had to happen and it better happen now. “No Mags . You can come in.” Alex said and she opened the door.

 

Maggie walked into the familiar apartment slowly not sure how should she behave. She used to live there for a while. She looked at all the toys and the baby clothes and also all the baby milk stuff that were laying on the kitchen island. She didn’t flinch but she was shocked. She couldn’t put her finger on why she felt the urge to come see Alex. She didn’t know how or why there was a picture of a little girl, who looked like her when she was little, in her phone or even why she connected the little girl with Alex. All she knew was that she had to be there and she had to talk to Alex.

 

“So what is it Maggie?” Asked Alex her hands folded on her chest watching at Maggie’s expression as she was looking at the full of baby stuff room. “What’s all this?” Maggie asked making a vague move towards the toys and milk bottles.

 

The cat is out of the bag Alex thought to herself. She didn’t want to play games and she was so tired of hiding so honesty was the only way for her.  “These are my daughters stuff.” Said Alex as calmly as she could. “I didn’t know you had a daughter.” Maggie said but she didn’t seem so surprised. “Yes and she is actually sleeping right now so our voices should stay quiet” Alex suggested. “You never replied as to why you are here.” Alex stated thinking that this was her house.

 

“I honestly don’t know. You can say I just had a really crazy day. I was thinking about you all day…. Like most of the days anyway. But my steps brought me here and also there’s this. This picture popped up on my phone out of nowhere and for some reason my head has connected this child with you. I feel there is something I am missing like …. like there is fog in my brain but I feel like you have the answers to that and I also feel like this kid is in danger and I have to be there. I have to protect her.” Maggie said and it was clear that she was upset but she tried her best not to raise her voice.

 

Alex took Maggie’s phone and looked at her daughters face on the screen. “Where did you get that picture Maggie? Is this some kind of a sick joke?” Alex said trying hard to stay composed. “I honestly have no idea how this picture got in my phone.” Maggie replied. “This is a picture of my daughter Maggie. And what the hell are you doing here saying that she is in danger? What kind of danger? Did you come here just to mess with me or something?” Alex got full on mama bear mode but also trying to talk in a low voice.

 

“Look Alex I didn’t come here to pick up a fight. And don’t put me on the spot here cause you have huge explaining to do. I tell you exactly what I know and that is all I got. I got the picture somehow, I feel like this child needs me to be there for her and I also know it’s connected to you and apparently she is your daughter. But answer me this Danvers… Why does your daughter look exactly like me at her age? Explain that.” Maggie shoot back.

 

That was it. But how did this happen? Alex dropped on the sofa and buried her head in her hands. Maggie came to sit at the other end of the sofa and she waited for Alex to start talking. “I guess…. I guess she looks like you because she is half yours.” Alex said finally. “I figured out this much” Maggie replied calmly. “Her name is Margaret.” Alex continued. She had to let it all out there. She had to get this out of her chest.

 

“Why did you do that?” Was Maggie’s only question but there was not a hint of aggressiveness in her voice. It was more like she was genuinely curious as of Alex’s motives.

 

Alex stood up and pulled out a bottle of scotch. She needed a drink and it better be a strong one. She downed the first glass and poured another taking a second glass to give to Maggie. She offered the glass and sat back down to the sofa. She looked at the drink in her hand trying to collect her thoughts and give Maggie a much deserved answer.

 

“You were my life. I wanted to spent the rest of my life with you…. To build a future with you… But I also wanted a child. I wanted to be a mum, I wanted to have that.” Alex started. “But you didn’t and I don’t blame you. You were honest about what you wanted from your life and I respected that. And then you left … And there was nothing but a void in my heart. For the longest time I tried …. God knows how hard I tried to find someone…. Anyone to replace you…. But you had your hooks so deep in me. No one was you…. And the void remained.” Alex took a sip of her drink and wiped a tear from her cheek and after taking a deep breath trying to compose herself she continued. “ Then it dawned on me…. I couldn’t have you but I could have a part of you... And I could have the child I’ve always dreamed for and before I knew it… before I could realize what I was doing I was pregnant. I felt guilt … Yes I did because I didn’t have the right to that without asking you or telling you but …. All of these thoughts went to hell as soon as I heard her heartbeat. From that moment on I live and breathe for her and I regret nothing. Every step of my life brought me to where I am today and ….. yes I adored you and …. Yes I still do and it’s true and it hearts so much there are days I cry myself to sleep…”

 

Before she could say another word Maggie’s lips were softly placed on hers. Alex couldn’t register the move for a second but then she let herself make that one mistake and she gave in. She allowed herself to get lost in that kiss that she was dreaming about the last 3 years and even more ever since Margaret was born.

She had dreamed about this moment where she would say everything and everything would be fine. But of course this kiss doesn’t change anything. Still she allows herself to take it in and enjoy it while it lasts as she can feel Maggie’s own tears in her cheeks.

 

They broke their lips apart but Maggie was cupping Alex’s cheeks, holding their eye contact. “I was an asshole. I was stubborn. I just wanted it all and didn’t let myself settle for anything else. I thought I had everything figured out but only when I lost you I could see I didn’t know shit. And even then ….. even then I didn’t have the guts to come and face you. You were my best chance in happiness and like the juckass I am …. I blew it and I have to tell you this….. There hasn’t been a day I didn’t think of you and there hasn’t been a day I stopped hating myself for letting you go away from me.” Maggie said and wiped Alex’s tears away.

 

They both took a deep breath and gave each other a shy smile. “I don’t blame you. I am not angry. If anything I only wish you had told me sooner cause I’ve missed so much time with her. I am not claiming anything….. I just … I don’t know… Ever since we broke up I was thinking about it. And now she is here and I’ve missed all of it but I feel like I should be there… if you want me to.” Maggie said and she got Alex’s hand into hers. “I want to be there” she said finally.

 

Alex couldn’t believe her ears. She was the happiest person on the planet. She had only dreamed about this moment. Hearing these words from Maggie and Margaret finally meeting the other half of her. “We can figure it out.” Alex said and without thinking about it she acted by instinct leaning forward for another kiss and before she could register her move Maggie was leaning in as well locking their lips again into a passionate kiss that got heavier full of need for all the things left unspoken, for all the time they’ve lost being too stubborn to follow their hearts, for all the feelings they had left bottled up inside them.

 

For Maggie there was none other than Alex out there and for Alex it had always been Maggie. They ended up all tangled up on the living room floor next to teddy bears and dipper bags taking the moment in. The moment they were have been waiting for so long.

 

“Now what?” Alex whispered after a while being too afraid to hear the answer. “Now we just follow our hearts and we’ll take it one step at a time.” Maggie said and planted a kiss on Alex’s temple. “Can I see her?” She finally said as she had been too afraid to ask before.

 

Alex’s face light up with a huge smile. “I think you can” She replied and she was ready to let tears of joy run down her cheeks again. They got up covered only with some blankets that were hanging around the sofa. Alex opened the door to the nursery slowly and placed her finger in front of her lips to show Maggie they should stay quiet.

 

They stood there next to little Margaret who was sleeping peacefully completely unaware for what life changing exchange happened moments ago in the other room. Maggie couldn’t take her eyes off of her. Alex placed her hand on Maggie’s shoulder after a while and Maggie turned and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. After a moment she leaned in and kissed Margaret’s forehead and then she followed Alex out of the room.

 

“I’d love to be able to do that every now and then.” Maggie confessed to Alex once they got out of the room. “You are welcome to do that whenever you want.” Alex replied. “We will have to talk about this…” Maggie started. “I think we’ve said enough for one night” Alex said back as she didn’t want to ruin the perfection of the moment. “Will you stay tonight?” Alex asked her in a whisper a moment later. “I thought you might never ask” Maggie replied and Alex smiled the brightest most honest to god smile she could ever have on her face. She laced her fingers with Maggie’s and lead the way into the bedroom. She couldn’t be happier.

 

 

Back to earth one.

 

Ava opened her eyes feeling the familiar weight of Sara’s head on her chest and smiled. She placed a soft kiss on her wives forehead. Sara half opened her eyes with a pout. “What time is it?” She said with a scratchy voice. “Good morning to you too babe and the time is…. 6:45am” Ava said. “Five more minutes” Sara said and cuddled closer to Ava. Ava loved every second of it holding tighter onto Sara as well. “Ok captain five more minutes. But I hope you remember what day it is today.” Ava whispered into Sara’s ear.

 

Sara opened her eyes wide as soon as Ava’s word got registered in her mind. “We get the results today.” She said and she turned to look at Ava. “Mmmm hmm” Ava said and she planted a kiss on Sara’s lips.

 

They got up soon after that. They had some coffee but both of them stayed away from anything else as they were going to portal into earth 38 in order to get their results. They were both nervous this time but they didn’t talk about it not wanted to make the other one even more nervous.

 

They got ready and they laced their fingers together. They shared a kiss and pushed the button on the device opening a portal into Kara’s living room and after a short moment looking deeply into each others eyes they crossed over into earth 38, to the familiar sound of Kara coming up to them to great them in the most Kara Danvers way possible.

 

It was time for them to get the results back. It was time for them to go to the phase two of their plan. It was time to get some answers....


	9. Lena's help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara find out some bad news but hopefully there is a plan. Thankfully they are friends with the right people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading you guys. Special shout out for the guys on the comments section! You really make my day and make me want to write more! I hope you like the chapter and the story.

“Hey you guys!!! It’s so good to see you again!” Kara said as she was hugging Sara and Ava once the portal closed behind them. Sara noticed Ava’s cheeks got red and she just shook her head at her wife.

 

“Hey Kara! It’s good to see you too girl!” Said Sara. “Are you two excited about the results?” Kara asked looking all excited herself. “Yeap we are! We are very excited.” Ava said and Sara could see that she was tense and there was something else as well, something that she couldn’t put her finger on quite yet. “Kara is it ok if I use the bathroom before we go to the DEO?” Sara asked Kara. “Sure it’s right that way.” Kara said showing Sara to the bathroom.

 

“Did Alex tell you anything? Did it work?” Ava asked Kara in a whisper once Sara was out of sight. “No I haven’t heard from her. Last time I saw her yesterday before she take Margaret back home from the DEO but she didn’t say anything.” Kara replied also in a whisper. “Maybe it didn’t work… the plan B would be to tell Alex what we did but maybe we should give Maggie another couple of days … maybe she is still processing.” Ava said and Kara nodded.

 

They both took a step back as the bathroom door opened and Sara walked out. Of course Sara noticed and she looked suspiciously at both of them. “What’s going on with you two?” Sara asked half joking half really curious. “Nothing!” Ava and Kara said at the same time to what Sara rose her eyebrow. “What’s going on Kara?” Sara asked putting on her most intimidating look she had taking steps towards Kara’s direction, hands folded on her chest, cause she knew it would be easier to break the softhearted alien than her wife. “We may or may not have tried to fix something” Kara said as she took a step back only for her knees to hit the sofa resulting to her sitting down looking up to Sara’s intimidating face.

 

Sara turned to Ava. “You had to get involved didn’t you?” Sara said to Ava as she understood what her wife was thinking. “I only suggested something and Kara was onboard. I see no reason why not try to fix something if you can. Plus … It might not have worked.” Ava said back. “Guys it is none of our place. It is Alex’s life.” Sara said looking at both of them. “Well Sara actually this whole thing was eating Alex ever since she got pregnant and Ava’s plan was actually a stroke of genius.” Kara said trying to back up her new friend.

 

Ava smiled and looked down to Sara folding her own hands on her chest. “Hear that Captain Lance? Also I still have the flasher with me. If there is any harm done I can make everything go back to where it was.” Ava said as she had thought all about it even if plan B failed she had a plan C. Sara let out a sighed but smiled. “OK but from now on you two should be on adult supervision …. You are creeping me out with all your plotting and you there, the alien one…. Stay away from my wife” Sara said jokingly, Ava turned red on the cheeks but they all laughed.

 

They got in the DEO and headed to Alex’s lab. She was there as they could see from the glass walls and she was working but also… dancing? Kara, Sara and Ava all looked at each other. They could hear a song coming from the lab. Alex had a cd of bare naked ladies playing and she was working while moving to the rhythm.

 

They knocked on the door and Alex turned, a huge smile rose on her face once she saw them standing there. “Hello there!” Alex said and went to the door to hug them all. “Let’s go to the conference room to be more comfortable… I lack chairs in this lab” Alex said and it was obvious that she was in a very, very good mood.

 

They went to the familiar now conference room. “Do you guys maybe want me to go? I guess that is very personal” Kara said as they were getting in the room. “It’s totally fine Kara, you can be here.” Sara said with a smile and they all took a seat on the table

 

Sara was seating next to Ava holding hands. She could feel how nervous Ava was and for a moment she was thankful that she did whatever it was that she did with Kara about the whole Alex – Maggie thing cause it seemed that it had taken her mind of the whole clone worries, but now they were all coming back to her.

 

“I have your results right here” Alex started. Something was wrong and Ava could see it as Alex’s all cheerful tone had faded once she sat down and open her envelope. “Sara your results are great. You could stay pregnant if you tried and also your DNA and Ava’s are very compatible, meaning that making an embryo from you too can be considered easy.” Alex said and looked at them.

 

“Why do I sense there is a huge BUT, coming?” Ava said without thinking much about it and Alex took a look down at her papers and took a deep breath. “You are right Ava. There is a but. Your fears were well placed.” Alex started and Ava closed her eyes feeling devastated.  “Listen to me.” Alex said. “They have changed something to you. You can say that they made your uterus ….hostile…. to sperm. BUUUT thankfully you are in a homosexual relationship. You know ovules are much stronger than sperm. Also we have a friend who will help us. She actually should have been here.” Alex said and as soon as she finished her sentence the door opened.

 

A black haired woman with green eyes walked in and Ava couldn’t help but notice Kara’s cheeks getting a bit flashed. “Speak of the devil. Sara , Ava this is Lena Luther. She is actually a genius and she can help us proceed with your plan.” Sara and Ava stood up and shook Lena’s hand. Lena was smiling a kind smile and she went to take a seat next to Kara once she hugged her. Sara and Ava looked at each other as they noticed the strange behavior but then immediately focused on their previous conversation.

 

“Well Lena took a look at Ava’s exams and she found a solution” Alex said letting Lena take it away and explain what they could do. “First of all I just want to say I am really happy to meet you and also I am glad I can help with something like that. Also the whole alternate universe, time travel and everything you’ve been through love story of yours, as Kara explained to me, is very touching and interesting. So back to business. Ava as I understand what has happened is that there has been some programming in you so your uterus is hostile short of speak to sperm. The thing is that even though Alex is going to create the embryo out of both of your ovules the environment of your uterus can still cause a miscarriage. This is where I come in. I’ve created a treatment that can ‘deactivate’ these conditions in your uterus. The only problem is that this treatment fades away after 2 months so for as long as you will be carrying you will have to check in every 1 and a half month’s for your treatment. If you follow that it should be all good.” Lena said with a soft encouraging smile.

 

Alex looked at Sara and Ava as they were taking in the news “This can work. I saw Lena’s research. It will work and you two will have a beautiful little girl.” Alex said wanting to encourage them. Ava took a deep breath and looked at Sara, then turned to look at Lena and said “I am grateful that you want to help and if Alex and Kara trust you then so do I so…. When do we start?” Sara squeezed Ava’s hand cause even though her fears turned out to be well placed there was still a plan of action and Ava would do anything to make it work.

 

“We can start right away. I brought the formula here that is why I got a bit late.” Lena said as she too was excited to see this whole mission work out and help these two obviously in love women have their dream come true.

 

“Hang on a minute” Sara said looking at Ava and then looking at Lena and Alex. “I know you mean well and all but ….. This is my wife she is not a guinea pig. What if this … formula… make her sick? What are the risks here?” Sara said finally. She knew that Ava would do anything to make Sara happy but Sara would never risk Ava’s life, not even to have a baby.

 

“You made a really good question there Sara.” Lena said. “You see I have a state of the art technology in my lab and I made the formula based on Ava’s DNA that Alex gave me. I understand that you worry about your wife but I guarantee you that it will not harm her. If anything maybe I didn’t make it potent enough and maybe the embryo would be at risk, but then we only have to try it again. After all it takes some tries to make this work in any couple but I am positive it will work. Alex got pregnant first try and I believe strongly both in her work as well as mine.” Lena conclude with a reassuring smile.

 

“Lena has helped us countless times with that short of things. She has tempered with alien DNA, double DNA and anything you can think of. Seriously you say it …. She has solved it. You are in the best hands possible for this.” Kara said trying to reassure her.

 

“Ok guys. Let’s do this. You are our best chance at this after all. And baby, if it doesn’t work or if anything goes wrong we’ll have Gideon to fix me in no time.” Ava said trying to reassure Sara. “You always have a plan B, don’t you?” Sara said looking lovingly at her wife. “That’s why I am your boss!” Ava said and they laughed.

 

They went to a med room next to Alex’s lab where Lena had brought the formula. They gave a gown to Ava and they left her alone to the room with Sara to get ready for the treatment.

 

As soon as the door closed Sara hugged Ava as tightly as she could and Ava hugged her back as if her life depended on it. She needed the courage and the love coming from her wife. “I am ok, I am ok baby. I trust them. It’s going to work and you know what? We are going to get pregnant and I’m going to make your life hell for 9 months. You are so going to get me pickle pizza at 3 in the morning and not the Waverider stuff…. I’m gonna make you drive all through Star city to get me what I want. I will always tell you to get me something from that one shop that is closed. You are going to pay for getting me pregnant Lance and I will enjoy every second of it.” Ava said with tears in her eyes but a smile on her face.

 

“I’ll take it Sharpe. Anything you throw at me! I’ll ace that shit! I’ll drag the shop owners out of their beds with a knife on their throats to get what you ask for at 3 am. And I will get them on speed dial for the next time you want it. Anything for you my baby mama! I’ll be the one to get up at night when she will be born so you can sleep. I’ll give it my all. I swear.” Sara said back tears running in her eyes too, locking their lips together and then resting their foreheads against each other.

“You’re so not going to get up at night.” Ava said with a chuckle. “I probably won’t cause I am a jerk but I feel good saying I will.” Sara replied and they laughed. “Ready to rock this high fashion gown director Sharpe?” Sara asked picking up the gown Alex gave them. Ava looked at it with a discussed expression but she started taking her jacket off. “Allow me.” Sara said and Ava stopped moving.

 

Holding eye contact and with love evident in her gaze Sara started taking Ava’s clothes off, placing soft kisses on her body not sexual though, if anything it was like she was cherishing her wife’s body. Ava felt that warmth in her chest. Every time Sara was acting like that, soft and caring Ava’s heart skipped a beat. Ava loved being taken cared of from Sara almost as much as she loved taking care of Sara herself.

 

When all her clothes were off and folded on the chair next to her Sara picked up the gown and she unfolded it holding it for Ava to put it on. Ava placed her hands through the sleeves and hugged Sara as Sara’s hands were behind her back shifting the threads of the gown into a bow.

 

They rested their heads together once again but a moment later they heard a knock on the door. Sara pecked Ava’s lips for a brief moment and after she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath she opened the door. “Is everything ok in there?” Alex asked them once the door opened. “Yeap, yes I am ready”. Ava replied as she stood next to Sara.

 

Kara was in the nursery playing with Margaret and in the med room there were now Lena and Alex, both wearing their lab coats talking to each other while Sara was standing next to the bed that Ava ways now laying holding her hand.

 

“Alright. We will make a local anesthesia so you won’t feel anything. If you feel uncomfortable at any point you tell us immediately. We have plenty of that stuff and you don’t need to feel any pain at all even though I am sure you are a tough cookie.” Alex said with a sympathetic smile on her face. “She is a tough cookie alright. She managed to take my punches and knock me out a couple of times so … the title is all hers.” Sara said with a giggle trying to defuse the tension that had built in the room and they all laughed. “I mean it literally.” Sara replied in the questioning look in Lena’s face. “We weren’t exactly in romance terms from the beginning to say at least. I did point a gun at her the first time I saw her, and yes we did have a fist fight. Ohhhh good times…” Ava added and looked at Sara with pure adoration radiating from her every move towards Sara.

 

“That weirdly enough sounds kind of romantic.” Said Lena as she seemed moved by watching the couple being so obviously in love. “So Ava. If you are ready we could start.” Said Alex taking a seat in front of Ava. Ava nodded and she held Sara’s hand tighter turning to look at her and focus on her face trying to ignore anything else happening.

 

After 30 minutes Alex took off her mask and gloves and so did Lena. “We are done” They announced and Alex gave a tap on Ava’s knee. The whole time Ava was holding Sara’s gaze and vice versa. They didn’t need to say anything. There was nothing left unspoken by their eyes.

 

“Any advice?” Ava asked once she seated up on the bed. “Don’t go swimming for  the next week or so. Other than that you should be fine” Lena replied. “What about ….. you know …. Sex?” Sara asked and Ava shook her head and laughed and so did Lena and Alex. “What? We do a lot of that…. Like we should… so I need to know.” They laughed even more and Sara folded her hands on her chest. “There are no restrictions on that but I would recommend maybe not tonight.” Lena said and she winked at them.

 

Ava got dressed and they all walked out of the lab to go to the nursery to get Kara and Margaret to go for lunch and the ice-cream Alex had promised her daughter. Something both Sara and Ava had been waiting for as they had both fallen in love with the cute little girl.

 

Once they got in the nursery Margaret run up to Alex and then she hugged Lena passing along to Sara and then Ava. She bossed them around to get yet another tea party when they heard a knock on the door.

 

“Come in” Alex said and an Agent opened the door just a smear. “Director Danvers. Detective Sawyer is here asking to see you.” The agent said and as soon as they heard the words Ava turned to look at Kara who was fighting so hard not to scream from excitement. “Tell her to come in Walters.” Alex said and they could all see that her cheeks were flashed and her breathing had got faster.

 

Soon enough Maggie’s head popped from the door and she shyly took a step in. “I didn’t know you were busy. I can come back another time” Maggie said once she saw the group of women there but her eyes got locked on the beautiful little girl seating between Kara and Alex. “We don’t have a meeting. Actually we would be glad if you joined us. We were just going to go grab some launch.” Alex said. “ And Ithe-cleam” Margaret’s little dictatorial voice sounded and they all turned to look at her and laughed. “And Ice-cream! How could we forget that.” Alex added. “So? Will you come with us?” Alex said and hope was evident in her voice.

 

Then without a warning Margaret rose from her place and went towards Maggie. Maggie lowered herself to get to the same level as her. Margaret extended her hand holding a toy tea cup and gave it to Maggie who had tears in her eyes as this was the first interaction with her daughter. It felt like the little girl recognized who she was. Once she took the cup Margaret hugged Maggie briefly and all the women let an aww sound and there were tears running down their faces. Maggie held Margaret closer and let out a breath as she took in her daughters smell.

 

“You come ith-cleam?” Margaret said looking at Maggie once their embrace broke. Maggie was so emotional that she couldn’t say anything so she just nodded yes. “So lunch and ice-cream it is.” Kara said wanted to break the silence and she winked at Ava who had a huge smile on her face. They had done it.

 

They all rose from their seats and Alex took Margaret in her hands walking out of the room walking next to Maggie who couldn’t take her eyes off of Margaret walking so close to Alex that they were touching.

 

“Since when is this happening?” Lena asked Kara in a low voice. “My guess is since last night.” Kara said and she high fived Ava who was walking next to her, her hand passed on Sara’s shoulders. Sara shook her head but couldn’t help feeling proud of her wife for finding a way to bring the family together. “Is there something that I am missing?” Lena asked as she witnessed the exchange. “It’s a long story… I’ll tell you all about it at dinner.” Kara replied and placed her hand on Lena’s arm and on that move Ava shoot a look at Sara and Sara had noticed too.

 

They took a seat at the restaurant. Margaret was seating between Alex and Maggie and everyone could tell that Alex was the happiest person on that earth. She was glowing and she was about to cry from happiness at every interaction her daughter had with Maggie. Maggie couldn’t take her eyes off of Margaret and she was going along with whatever the little girl was saying. Lena was seating next to Kara and they had a conversation going about what Ava and Sara were doing on another universe.

 

“How rude of me? I didn’t introduce you. Maggie this is Ava and Sara. Guys this is Maggie.” Alex said once it dawned on her that Maggie hadn’t met Sara and Ava before. Maggie went out of her zone that involved only her daughter and turned to look at the two women extending her hand to introduce herself. Once her eyes turned at Ava she froze. Her mind was telling her something but she couldn’t quite place what it was. “Nice to meet you both. Hey … have we met before? You seem strangely familiar.” Maggie asked looking intently at Ava. “No.. not that I know of… after all… I am from another earth … not to mention the future so… I highly doubt it.” Ava said panic raising on her chest and Sara kicked her under the table.

 

“You what now?” Maggie asked thinking that maybe Ava was joking. “Well we are from another universe and we just came to visit Alex in order to help us get pregnant and have a little nugget like the one she has.” Sara said trying to turn the subject on pregnancy and hopefully make Maggie’s attention turn to Margaret again. “Oh ok… casual stuff I guess.” Maggie replied and they all laughed. “ I’ll explain it to you later.” Alex said to Maggie.

 

They had their meal talking and laughing. Maggie had eyes only for Alex and Margaret the whole time and so did Alex it was really sweet to look at the view which Sara was sure that Zari would have found disgusting and she laughed at the thought of her team member. They talked about random things. Lena told them some things about who she was and neither Ava or Sara could help but notice how Kara was looking at Lena and how Lena was smiling at Kara every now and then.

 

They kept their promise to Margaret and all had ice-cream at the park. Kara of course had 3. Ava, Sara and Maggie were playing with Margaret chasing around and by that view Kara turned to Alex and asked her “On a scale from one to ten how happy are you?” “There are not enough numbers on the universe to measure my happiness. I have it all right here on this moment.” Alex replied to her sister and a tear fell down her face. Kara hugged her sister also with tears in her eyes feeling so glad that she backed up Ava’s plan and felt like she owed Ava so much for making her sister finally happy as she deserved. “You are going to tell me everything.” Kara said finally. “I will sure do” Alex replied.

 

The time passed and the group separated. Alex and Maggie were each holding one of Margaret’s hands swinging the little girl as they were taking off to Alex’s car to get back home looking as a perfect family. Lena got a call to get back to her office. She hugged and kissed Ava and Sara and said goodbye after making an appointment with Ava for the next treatment. She kissed Kara’s cheek a bit too long for a friend and they confirmed for dinner later that night.

 

Kara, Ava and Sara entered Kara’s apartment. “That was fun!” Kara said looking happily at the couple. “Well tell that to my uterus.” Ava joked and they laughed. “I can’t believe it worked.” Kara said and she couldn’t hide her excitement anymore. “Neither can I” Ava said and she too was ready to mirror Kara’s reaction and jump up and down but she stopped herself. “I can. My wife thought of it and her plans, as much as I don’t want to admit, works out.” Sara said. “But seriously… no more conspiracy the two of you.” Sara added and she made an ‘I’m watching you’ gesture to both Ava and Kara to which they laughed and Ava pulled her closer to her kissing her forehead. “I just really hope they will figure it out. They look so good all together.” Ava added. “They will. The hard part is over. These two were meant to be together.” Kara said and she took another little cute jump of excitement.

 

“So what do you think babe? Time to get back home? I don’t know about you but I am exhausted.” Ava said to Sara who nodded yes. “It was so good hanging out with you guys. Maybe we can do this more often without medical reasons in the middle.” Kara said once she hugged both women goodbye. “We will I am sure.” Sara said and then she took the portal device out of her pocket.

 

She pressed the button and after they waved a last goodbye to Kara they entered their apartment back in their earth. They got ready for bed and Sara buried her head on Ava’s chest as that was the only position she could calm down and fall asleep any more. Her hand was tracing patterns on Ava’s belly tracing the lines of her abs.

 

“I am so proud of you.” Sara said and Ava kissed the top of her head. “Only you could find a way to fix Alex’s life. She was the happiest person ever looking at Maggie playing with Margaret. And … as much as this pains me to say… You were right.” Sara added and she turned her head up to meet Ava’s gaze. “I’m always right babe.” Ava said with a teasing look on her face witch Sara wanted to punch away but instead she chose to kiss it away with a long loving kiss.

 

“Tell me something else. Did you notice something between Kara and that Lena?” Ava asked. “Oh yeah … there were fireworks between them. They stand no chance … this whole ‘friends’ thing is going to end up in the bedroom tearing their clothes apart.” Sara said laughing. “You always have to go there, don’t you?” Ava said and held Sara a little closer smelling her scent. “It wouldn’t be me if I didn’t take it there…. And don’t you think I didn’t notice that sniff Sharpe” Sara said and pecked Ava’s lips lovingly placing her palm on Ava’s cheek and looking into her eyes.

 

“Thank you.” Sara finally said after a moment. “For…?” Ava asked. “For doing this, for going through this for me, for us. God I love you.” Sara replied and leaned in to kiss Ava once more. “You don’t have to say that again. We are doing this and we are going to have our family made out of our love and the help of our friends. And… I love you too.” Ava said back and she cuddled Sara whose head was back on Ava’s chest listening to her heartbeat that was her lullaby.

 

Sleep took over them both of them feeling all content in each other’s embrace. They were doing this. They were in this together, taking their steps to motherhood.


	10. Slow down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara get's destructed from all of her thoughts and almost makes a fatal mistake. Ava runs to her side and knows what to do to help them both calm down a bit just before the next step on their journey,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I got this up so late. Thank you for keep reading this story. I love writing it and I love your comments, You are all so sweet. I hope you'll like this chapter. Have a great day!

Sara woke up her face placed on the familiar skin of Ava’s chest. She looked at the clock and moved up a bit to kiss Ava. Ava smiled into the kiss as she came out of unconsciousness kissing Sara back. “That is my favorite way of waking up” Ava said with a husky voice. “Noted. It is my favorite way of waking you up as well” Sara said with a husky voice as well sleep evident in her voice. “What time is it?” Ava asked as she slowly opened up her eyes placing a soft kiss on Sara’s forehead who was still cuddled up on her. “6:50 we slept in” Sara said and Ava groaned. “I don’t want to go to work. I just want to stay here cuddled up with you in our warm bed.” Ava said and she buried her head in Sara’s neck. “I do too babe but my team will make the timeline explode and Gary will have a panic attack if we don’t show up” Came Sara’s reply. “Since when are you the voice of reason?” Ava asked as she took her head back up a little to look at her wife. “I guess you have been a bad influence on me the last couple of years Sharpe” Sara said and Ava laughed.

 

They got up to get ready to go to work barely having time to sip some coffee in a hurry. Ava kissed Sara’s lips briefly and portaled into her office. Sara opened a portal into the bridge were the team was already waiting for her to start their day.

 

They found a level 4 anachronism to deal with sending Nate, Mick and Ray to work on it as Zari and Sara stayed onboard the Waverider for back up. Sara went to the galley to make herself a proper cup of coffee and maybe something to eat as she didn’t have the opportunity to have breakfast that morning. Zari came to seat opposite to her and looked at her captain. “Is there something you would like to share captain?” Zari asked Sara raising an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?” Sara shoot back. “Well you’ve been staying out of missions lately and you spent much less time onboard the ship. I have two theories. First one is that something is wrong with you or Ava. Second one is that you somehow you two got back to the honey moon phase and honestly you guys it’s been 3 years now ….you should have had enough of each other already.” Zari said in half serious half joking manner.

 

“You don’t have to worry Zari. You are right I am a bit off lately and I am sorry for that but both Ava and I are ok. We just …. We are just trying to short some stuff out and that might take some time.” Sara said with a smile as she was feeling happy that her team mate and friend had noticed that something was off. “Are you two guys braking up again?” Zari asked with a terrified look on her face. “No, no. Nothing like that. Ava is perfect, she is the air that I breathe… there will be no more braking up for us. Ever” Sara reassured her. “Well whatever it is I am here for you if you need to talk to someone.” Zari said and she reached her hand to squeeze Sara’s to reassure her that she was there for her. “Thank you Zari. You are a good friend. I hope I will be able to tell you soon enough.” Sara replied with a warm smile in her face as she took a sip of her coffee.

 

Of course the mission went to hell. The level 4 escalated to a level 9 just because Ray and Nate had a star wars disagreement and Mick had a fist fight with the village sheriff.

 

Zari and Sara run to their rescue right at the pick of the fight. Sara felt good punching people around but she was also kind of distracted and the result of that was to get a serious kick on her right side. As soon as Mick saw his Captain laying on the ground obviously in pain and the guy responsible for that ready to strike her again, he threw himself on him and started punching the living shit out of him.

 

A portal opened and Time bureau agents came in to back them up. Zari, Nate and Ray with the help of the agents fixed up the mess as Mick carried Sara to the med bay so Gideon could heal her. “What’s wrong boss?” Mick asked Sara as she was laying on the med bay while Gideon was working on her.

 

“Everything is fine Rory. I guess I just got distracted” Sara said and she wrenched her face with pain when she moved a bit. “You have 2 broken ribs Captain Lance. I will administer some painkillers and they will be mend in 2 hours” Gideon’s voice informed them. Mick took a seat next to Sara. “Boss… You don’t get distracted… Something is bothering you and … maybe the others are afraid to ask you but I just had to ask if there was something wrong. You know I am not good at this but … if I can help… I will.” Mick finally said.

 

Sara always knew there was a softer side of him deep down. She knew that these people living on that ship were not just her team. They had become a family. A strange one but still a family. “Thank you Mick” Sara said as the unmistaken sound of a portal filled the room and Ava took a step in the med bay, worry evident in her face.

 

“Oh my god. Baby are you ok? What happened?” Ava asked as she saw Sara on the bed of the med bay. “It’s nothing Ave’s… really. It was just a kick. I got a bit distracted. I will be fine in a while” Sara said trying to calm her wife down as she could see how worried she was. “Mick, can you give us a moment please?” Sara said as Ava sat next to her holding her hand. “Sure thing boss” Mick said and he headed to the galley to grab a beer.

 

“Tell me what really happened?” Ava asked as soon as Mick was out of sight. “I was distracted. My mind wasn’t at the fight … or at least not as much as it should have been. My mind is all over the place lately and that helps no one. My team knows there is something going on and …. I feel overwhelmed sometimes you know?” Sara said as Ava could feel that. “Gideon what is the fastest you could fix Sara?” Ava said turning to the ceiling. “The minimum recovery time is 30 minutes Director Sharpe but it is not advisable as the captain will be under pain.” The AI said.

 

Ava turned to face Sara and saw the question rising. “I think you and I need some time off. And by that I mean time off of everything. No work, no team, no baby thoughts…. We just need to stop for a moment and just be. I feel the same way you do. We got in this too fast. So many things happened so quickly … I think we just need to take a break and take it all in and be together somewhere nice. What do you think?” Ava said looking lovingly and hopefully into Sara’s eyes. “I think that might help. Give me some time for Gid to fix me up. Go settle your things in the bureau and terrorize Gary for a bit and I will be ready when you’ll be back.” Sara said and she wrenched a bit with pain. “Ok baby. I’ll take care of some stuff and I’ll be back.” Ava said and pressed a kiss on Sara’s forehead and then opened a portal to her office.

 

An hour later Ava was back wearing blue jeans, a black sweatshirt and her leather jacket. Sara was still in the med bay, Gideon working on her ribs but she was in way less pain. Ava leaned in and kissed her wife. “How are you feeling?” Ava asked with worry on her face. She hated seeing Sara hurt. “Much better. Gideon is almost done actually and she gave me some painkillers. Even though the pain is not that bad anymore” Sara said leaning in to peck Ava’s lips once more. “Gideon can I take my wife out of here?” Ava asked the AI forever looking at the ceiling for that purpose. “Affirmative director Sharpe. Although I should advice that the Captain stay away from hard activities for the rest of the day.” Ava and Sara looked at each other and laughed at the comment. “Don’t worry Gideon. There will be no hard activities for the rest of the day” Ava replied as she was helping Sara to seat up to what Sara made a disapproving face that Ava chose to ignore. “Gideon tell the team that they are not to move their asses off from the temporal zone. They are only allowed to get back to Star city present day. If anything happens my phone and Ava’s will be available but only for emergency.” Sara gave her orders to the AI to which she got the reply “Yes Captain”.

 

Ava opened a portal back to their apartment. She followed Sara into the bedroom and helped her change her clothes into a pair of jeans and a soft sweatshirt. Ava advised her to get her sunglasses and Sara did without asking any questions. She didn’t care and she didn’t have to know where Ava was taking her. As long as she was with her Sara would go anywhere.

 

Ava got a bag from the living room, that Sara suspected she had already prepared before getting her from the ship, and they headed to the garage. Ava helped Sara in the passenger seat, she put the bag in the trunk and got in the driving seat. Sara put on her sunglasses and placed her hand on Ava’s lap as usual once she set her chair in a better position. “Are you ready?” Ava asked Sara before she start the car. “I was born ready Sharpe” came Sara’s reply, already feeling in a much lighter mood. Ava shook her head and turned to plant a soft kiss on Sara’s cheek and started the engine.

 

They were singing along to the radio songs and enjoyed the view as they were driving through. “Do we plan of where we going or are you just going where the road is taking us?” Sara asked after a while. “You know me Lance…. I always have a plan.” Ava said with a smirk on her face. Sara looked at her the sunlight falling on her from the car window making her look young and carefree. ‘God she is beautiful’ Sara thought to herself and she placed her hand to cup Ava’s cheek and Ava leaned in the touch eyes still on the road. “I love you” Sara whispered. Ava put her own hand above Sara’s and brought it on her lips to kiss her palm. “I love you too” Ava said as she briefly turned to look at Sara.

 

Half an hour later Ava parked the car on a hidden beach. She helped Sara out of the car and took the bag out of the car. They walked a bit on the beach and they stopped when they found a good spot on the sand. Ava took a blanket from the bag and laid it on the sand for her and Sara to seat on. “So why did we drive her?” Sara asked Ava once they sat down, Sara’s back resting on Ava’s front while Ava was holding her. “Well first of all I find driving relaxing. Secondly I just wanted it to last not just open a portal. I want to spent time with you just being us. And I think this place is nice. I just thought we could watch the sunset. I think the view here is beautiful.” Ava said and planted a soft kiss on Sara’s temple. “It sure is” Sara said looking at Ava who got a bit flashed. Sara loved the fact that after being married for two years, Ava still got flashed every time Sara complemented her.

 

They stayed there hugged enjoying the moment, just being present exchanging soft kisses every now and then. They heard a sound that it made them both turn, ready to fight whatever was coming at their direction. They heard the sound again it was something like a wimp and then they saw it. There was a puppy there. A yellow lab matching the color of the sand was there. “Awww hey little guy. Come here” Sara said once she saw the cute face. The puppy started walking to their direction hesitantly. Once he was in her reach Sara started petting the puppy who fell to it’s back exposing his belly for Sara to rub.

 

Ava smiled at the image as Sara seemed to have forgotten all about her thoughts and her ribs only wanting to play with that little puppy, who she had to admit was pretty cute. “Can we keep him? Look how cute he is.” Sara said as she turned to Ava holding the puppy next to her face. “Absolutely not” Ava said immediately. “But look at him. He is just a baby… we can’t just leave him.” Sara insisted. “Honey come to your senses. He is going to be pooping all over our house. He is going to be barking  at nothing at 2 in the morning…. Think about it. We are going to hopefully have a baby soon. We can’t have a puppy barking and waking her up anytime.” Ava tried to reason with Sara. “But…. It will be months till we have our baby and he can be all trained up by then… I can take him with me on the ship I am sure Zari will be all over him in no time…. Pretty please…” Sara tried to make an argument looking at Ava with that face that Ava could never say no to and the puppy being all cute licking Sara’s cheek. “Fine…. But if you make me clean up one poop Lance I am throwing you out of the house with him.” Ava said but as she finished her sentence they heard a voice.

 

“Bukle… BUKLE…” The voice repeated again and again as they saw a woman approaching from the distance. The little puppy in Sara’s hands turned to the direction of the voice and wimped. The woman came closer and she saw the puppy on Sara’s and yelled “Bukle” and the puppy run to her licking her hands and face as she picked him up. “Oh thank god.” Ava let out in a whisper. “Thank you for holding him here. I’ve been looking for him for hours. We went for a walk and his collar slipped out of his neck since he is so little.” The woman said with tears of relief in her eyes. “He is so cute. We thought he was a stray. We were about to take him home actually.” Sara said and her face turned sad as she gave a last pet to the little guy. “Take good care of him. He stole my wives heart.” Ava said with a small smile as she too petted the puppy goodbye. “I will. Thank you guys. Come on Bukle. Time to go home.” The woman said and let them alone on the beach.

 

“He was so cute” Sara said and she buried her head in Ava’s chest. “Well you are cutter.” Ava said and planted a kiss on her forehead. “It would have been a terrible idea to keep him and deep down you know it.” She added. “I’ve always wanted a dog…. I just thought that having you, a baby and a puppy we would be the perfect family.” Sara admitted. “We are the perfect family honey and when our baby comes we are going to be on the top of the world. It will just be exhausting having to raise two children.” Ava said with a giggle holding Sara a bit tighter but always careful not to hurt her ribs. “I am very adult…” Sara protested to what Ava just laughed and planted another kiss at the top of her head.

 

They sat there watching the sunset and Ava pulled out another blanket to pass around Sara’s shoulders as it was starting to get a little chilly. “This is beautiful” Sara said looking at the horizon as the last ray of the sun was diving in the ocean. “It wouldn’t be half as pretty if I wasn’t watching it with you.” Ava replied looking at Sara in her arms and not at the view. “You have a way of saying things Sharpe…. They sound so romantic. I love it.” Sara said as the sun sunk in the water.

 

Ava took a deep breath. “We’ve been through a lot, haven’t we?” Ava said more like a statement. “Yes… yes we have. I guess that is why I know that there is no one else out there for me.” Sara replied. “Same Lance” Ava said and she pecked Sara’s lips.

 

“I am sorry I lost it. I just got overwhelmed. I feel like I keep a secret from the team. I am still scared for you and that treatment…. I can tell that Lena means well and that both Kara and Alex trust her but…. I care more about you than having a baby. If anything happens to you I’m gonna lose it.” Sara started and she held Ava as close as she could. “Hey…. Hey… we need to talk about our thoughts … remember? I am not going anywhere anytime soon. I am a tough cookie, remember? I don’t want you to think like that. We need to stay positive and solve one problem at a time but only when it comes to it. We are doing this together and we have one another and we are going to be two super protective crazy mums to a poor child that will be the creation of our love.” Ava said with a loving smile.

 

“Oh… what would I do without your loving pep talks?” Sara said as every time Ava tried to calm her down was always able to put her mind on ease. “ hmmm I don’t know…. You would have probably destroyed the timeline and maybe even the universe.” Ava said laughing trying to light up the mood and she succeeded as Sara let out a laugh as she shook her head pulling her wife in for another kiss.

 

“So what about that puppy?” Sara said trying to tease Ava but deep down really wanting to get a puppy. “I can tell you what…. If you keep your promise and get up at night for the baby the first year… we can get a puppy when she will turn two.” Ava replied deep down hoping that Sara will forget about that conversation when the day comes. “You got yourself a deal Mrs Lance.” Sara said with a smirk on her face.

 

They stayed there a bit longer taking in the peacefulness of the moving water and the sound of the waves. “Thank you for that… I needed it.” Sara whispered, her head resting on the crock of Ava’s neck. “We both did babe…. We got into all that so fast… we had to take a minute to just be present.” Ava said as she was looking at the darkening sky. “God I love you so much.” Sara said planting a soft kiss into Ava’s neck. “You better do Lance cause in a couple of days I’m gonna have your baby inside me….” Ava said with a small giggle and Sara laughed too. “You are gonna be such a good mum.” Sara stated. “You won’t be that bad yourself …. But I am sure you’re gonna make me be the bad cop so you can be the fun mum that says yes to everything.” Ava said as she made an image of their future in her mind. “Hmm I guess we’ll have to see how the future will unfold.” Sara said as she let her gaze fall back into the dark horizon.

 

“I think we should head back home before we get pneumonia. It’s getting a bit chilly here.” Ava said and Sara nodded. They got their stuff and went back to their car. They were in their apartment an hour later both of them feeling relaxed and sleepy. They got ready for bed and Sara got to her usual sleeping position although her hurt ribs weren’t making it too easy to get comfortable. Ava passed her fingers in Sara’s hair playing with them. “We should do that more often. Taking some time for ourselves I mean.” Sara said in a sleepy voice. “It’s my favorite thing… spending time with you.” She added and planted a kiss on Ava’s skin of her chest were her head was buried. “Mine too” Ava said and cuddled her wife closer.

 

“Are you ready for the big day?” Sara asked a moment later sounding even more sleepy. “I can’t wait actually. I mark the days in my calendar at work. Two more days and we might have a little seed of love if we are lucky. I am both terrified and excited… You?” Ava asked back at Sara. “Same….. I just pray that everything will be ok from now on.” Sara said in a low voice. “Me too. But … you got me real scared today… when I heard you got hurt I got so scared…. Don’t do that to me again….” Ava whispered into Sara’s ear as if admitting that should be a secret. “I can only promise to be more careful” Sara murmured. “I guess I’ll have to take it.” Ava said and she kissed Sara’s forehead.

 

Sara cuddled closer and her breathing started getting even and slow as calm sleep was taking over her. Ava too had relaxed spending time with Sara. She needed to stop thinking for a day and focus on the most important thing in her life and that was Captain Lance. She leaned closer and sniffed Sara’s soothing scent as she closed her eyes, letting sleep take over her as well all tangled with Sara in her arms her last thought being that in two days time she might be pregnant with their child and she finally was not afraid anymore.


	11. Big step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day they had been waiting for. It has finally arrived and with the help of their friends are going on with their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about the story. Next chapter will be up soon. Thank you for reading!

Ava opened her eyes as the familiar weight of Sara’s was missing from her chest, the space next to her on the bed was empty too. She took a look at the clock that was showing 3:20am. Ava got out of bed and out of the room looking for Sara. She found her in the living room seating on the sofa with a glass of scotch in her hand looking into the void lost in her thoughts.

 

“Hey babe… What’s wrong?” Ava said with her sleepy voice as she sat next to Sara on the sofa planting a soft kiss on her forehead. “I had a nightmare and I couldn’t go back to bed. Ever since I woke up there is this weight on my chest that I can’t get rid of.” Sara said and she cuddled next to Ava. “Why didn’t you wake me love?” Ava said as she took Sara in her arms. “You were sleeping so peacefully I didn’t want to disturb you plus tomorrow is a big day and you do need to rest.” Sara said but she was glad that Ava woke up. “Does all this have anything to do with tomorrow?” Ava asked as she rose Sara’s chin with her index so she would look her in the eyes. “I guess I am just nervous….” Sara admitted and she rested her head in the crock of Ava’s neck planting a kiss there.

 

“I am kinda nervous too….” Ava said suggestively and she run her hand on Sara’s sides roaming her fingers at the hem of her time bureau shirt that Sara was wearing as per usual. “Do you have something in mind that could help us Mrs Lance?” Sara said in a low turned on voice as she knew what Ava had in mind. “Maybe we would be more comfortable in the bedroom….” Ava said and she rose from the sofa taking Sara’s hand.

 

They fell on the mattress chests raising rapidly, trying to catch their breath. Sara placed her palm on Ava’s cheek stroking the soft skin with her thumb looking into Ava’s eyes. Ava leaned into her wives touch and passed her own hand through Sara’s hair. “We should probably get some sleep. There are big things for us waiting to happen tomorrow.” Ava said and kissed the top of Sara’s head.

 

Sara had calmed down. Having sex had always being a way for her to let out her steam and feeling loved by Ava was all that she needed. She felt her eyes heavy as the familiar sound of Ava’s heartbeat was leading her out of consciousness. “God I love you so much.” Ava whispered as she inhaled Sara’s soothing scent closing her eyes letting sleep come over her too.

 

Ava couldn’t explain what it was. She could never put her finger on it but ever since their first night she got addicted to Sara’s scent. She loved having her close to her and the smell of her wife’s essence never failed to put her mind on ease. Her presence around her was always reassuring, she always felt stronger and safer when Sara was close to her. She might wasn’t sure about too many things, she didn’t know things even about herself since her whole life had been a manufactured lie up until she met the Legends, but she did know that she lived and breathed for Sara.

 

A few hours later, although it felt like it was only a couple of minutes, the alarm went off and Ava moved her hand to tap on it to make the sound stop. She felt Sara making a face, her head buried on her chest as usual. She loved it, she loved every second of it, never mind how many times she woke up unable to feel her side that Sara was lying across. Having her close to her was holy and she would never disturb that. She leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips.

 

“Good morning my love.” Ava said in her scratchy voice. “Morning babe” Came Sara’s reply with a soft smile from her kiss. “Are you ready to be a mum?” Ava asked as she couldn’t wait for it any longer. “I think I am if you are Mrs Lance” Sara said and she pecked Ava’s lips once more. “I think we’ve waited long enough…. It’s the moment of truth.” Ava said and after giving a soft kiss on Sara’s forehead she tried to get out of bed only for Sara’s strong arms to hold her down. “Five more minutes.” Sara said cuddling as close to Ava as possible. “Babe you can have 5 more minutes I just need to get up” Ava said laughing at her needy wife. “I can’t… you are my pillow and I can’t have 5 more minutes without a pillow so….” Sara said burring her face on the crock of Ava’s neck kissing her softly there.

 

Ava shook her head and let out a giggle. “Oh man… you are something else Lance…. You melt my heart as easily as you drive me crazy…. What am I gonna do with you?” Ava let out with a laugh. “You don’t have much of a choice Sharpe…. You married my ass… you’ll just have to deal with it.” Sara said kissing Ava. “Hmmm I think I married all of you not just your ass.” Ava said playfully by smacking softly Sara’s but and they both laughed.

 

A moment later Ava spoke. “Your five minutes are over… I need to pee and we also need to get ready …. You know me …. I hate being late.” “Fine…”  Sara murmured and she let her wife get out of bed. They got ready and had a cup of coffee before they opened the portal into Kara’s living room who was waiting for them with an excited smile on her face.

 

“Hey girl’s” She told them not able to contain the enthusiasm in her voice as she hugged them tightly. “Are you two ready to get pregnant?” Kara asked them looking gleefully at them. “That sounded …. I don’t know … the answer is yes … but the question sounded weird” Ava said with a confused expression but she laughed and Sara took her hand.

 

“Do you have any news for us about … you know ….?” Ava asked Kara wanting to know the news about Alex and Maggie’s relationship that she tried to fix. “Boy do I..?!” Kara started and if possible her enthusiasm went up 10 levels looking like she could explode any second. “Seems like the same day that you talked to Maggie she went to visit Alex to talk not able to place why exactly she felt like she needed to be there or who the child was. Long story short Alex told her everything and they ended up having sex. Maggie has been sleeping in Alex’s house ever since and she is totally obsessed with Margaret and Alex loves every second of her life. Maggie even brought Alex launch at work the other day just so they could have some time with Margaret. Alex was so happy she couldn’t stop crying when she called me after Maggie left to get back to work.” Kara filed them in.

 

Ava and Sara were so happy to hear all that about Alex and Margaret. “See babe … It was worth it.” Ava turned with a teasing look to face Sara who just shook her head and smiled. “Yes, yes … 10 points to team Kava or Timegirl or whatever is your ship name.….” Sara replied teasingly and Kara giggled. “Ghhh you are infuriating but I still love you….. So Kara shall we get going?” Ava said not wanting to wait any longer. “Sure! I guess by now you are familiar with the way!” Kara replied leading the way and they kept walking, talking about this and that trying to distract themselves.

 

They got into the familiar entrance at the DEO not needing to give any credentials since they were with Kara and they went up to Alex’s lab. Alex was there with Lena wearing their lab coats and looking at a microscope and a computer screen as they knocked on the door.

 

“Come in” They heard Alex’s voice. “Good morning ladies.” Sara said as soon as they got in the lab. “Good morning to you too. Do you feel extra fertile today? Cause I think there is a baby on the way.” Alex joked as she was hugging them both hello. “Hello girls! It’s good to see you again.” Said Lena who came closer to greet them. “It’s good to see you too again Lena.” Said Ava with a smile on her face as she was feeling grateful for her help.

 

“So are we gonna do this?” Sara asked taking Ava’s hand feeling a mix of excitement and fear. “Yes we are! Everything is ready. Lena and I were just checking a few last details. We have the combined DNA ready and the embryo is waiting to be in Ava’s belly.” Alex said and she smiled at Ava. “I guess I should say goodbye to my abs.” Ava joked trying to put a lighter tone in the conversation as she could feel that it was possible that Sara was even more scared than she was. “Well yeah I guess you will have to but you can get them back in like …. I don’t know … A year and a half?” Alex said laughing. “Is that how long it took for yours to come back?” Ava asked half serious, half joking. “I never actually had them to be honest. Kara was always making me eat too much pizza for that so … I wouldn’t know.” Alex replied and they all laughed hard. “Guilty as charged” Kara said once she could breathe again.

 

“Let’s begin. Shall we?” Alex said looking at Ava patting her on her shoulder for encouragement. Ava took a deep breath and squeezed Sara’s hand a bit tighter meeting her gaze. “You will have to wear that gown. We’ll give you a moment and we’ll start when you’re ready.” Lena told them with a smile as they headed to the med room.

 

They left Sara and Ava alone in the room for Ava to get ready for the procedure. “This is it…. I can’t believe it… Can you believe it? We are going to be mums…. We are going to put a baby in my. I just now realized it.” Ava said both terrified and in awe of thinking about what they were actually doing there. “Well it seems like a dream … but here we are. I want to tell you something. I want you to know it. You are everything to me and I can’t begin to express how I feel about you and how lucky I feel to have you in my life. You are my world and I adore you for doing this for us. I would only do this with no one else but you. I love you! Now let’s go get you knocked up.” Said Sara with a smile on her face and tears on the pit of her eyes. “I love you too and we are going to be fine. We are going to be happy and we are going to have everything we ever wanted in our perfect little family. We used to be two broken pieces but together we are one whole … big, beautiful… mess, but we work. Like two puzzle pieces. And now we are going to have a little baby that will be part of both of us. I just wish it will not get your attitude…” Ava said with tears in her but trying to tease the stressed Sara a little bit. “Ghh Sharpe… Come on… put on this beautiful gown of yours …. That we should totally steal afterwards since it leaves your but naked… and let’s get this show on the road.” Sara said giving a peck on Ava’s lips.

 

Ava put on the gown and after shearing kiss with Sara she took a deep breath and opened the door for Alex and Lena to come in. Sara was standing right next to Ava holding her hand looking into her eye. Lena and Alex took their place and Alex turned to Ava and started saying “So…. we are not going to put you on full anesthesia but we will put you under Nitrous oxide … which is ….” “The laughing gas…” Sara said as the memory of Laurel removing her wisdom teeth under Nitrous oxide rose on her memory and couldn’t help but laugh resolving to Ava rising her eyebrow in question. “What does that mean for me?” Ava asked as she was sure that from Sara’s reaction it wouldn’t be good on her end. “Well you will be able to communicate with us and let us know if you feel uncomfortable but the side effect is that …..you might act a bit …. Drunk… That’s why it is also called the laughing gas.” Lena replied trying to keep a straight face.

 

“Isn’t there any other way?” Ava asked as she started getting worried about what shy might say or do. “It’s totally safe and it will be totally fine. You are in a safe place and you don’t have to worry about it at all.” Alex said and she saw Sara pulling out her phone having it in hand ready to press record for what was about to come. “Alright… Let’s get started then.” Ava huffed holding Sara’s hand a bit tighter.

 

Lena approached her with the gas mask, which she placed on her face and turned the gas on. Ava, who had a wave of panic rising on her chest, held Sara a bit tighter and  she started counting like Lena instructed her. When she said the number thirteen her gaze got out of focus and wandered into the room. “I think that’s enough” Alex said and Lena turned off the gas.  

 

Lena and Alex got to work while Sara was looking intently at Ava. Her eyes were roaming the room but when Sara put her other hand on Ava’s hair Ava turned to her and she locked her eyes on Sara’s. “Hellllllo.” Ava said with a wide, drunk smile on her face slurring her words. “Hi there.” Sara said back smiling at her goofy wife. “Youuu are cute” Ava said never stop smiling. “Well thank you … You don’t look so bad yourself.” Sara replied and Ava turned tomato red on her cheeks which made Sara’s heart skip a bit as she found it adorable. “Waaat’s ‘our naaaame then?” Ava managed to say all flushed and shyly smiling at Sara.  Sara fought to hold back her laugh and with a chuckle she replied back to Ava. “ My name is Sara.” “Sara….. Saaaaaara…. that’s pretty… it suitsssss you.” Ava said looking at Sara through her eyelashes. “Thank you very much.” Said Sara smiling lovingly at her.

 

Both Lena and Alex were laughing but did their best to be quite as they were witnessing the exchange. “Hey….. aaare youuuu….. aaare you single?” Ava asked Sara, her eyes wide and her cheeks even redder from embarrassment as it was obvious she was gathering all her courage to say the words. “Actually honey….. I am not. I am married.” Sara replied to what Ava started crying, an honest to god cry, once she heard it. “Oh come on now …. Why on earth are you crying?” Sara said trying to calm Ava down as she couldn’t stop herself from laughing. “Caaaause… I like youuuu. But you are maaaaaarried.” Ava cried out and both Lena and Alex laughed out loud. “Yea…. I am… TO YOU, you dumb-dumb.” Sara said crying from laugher as she leaned in and kissed Ava’s forehead as she had buried her head in her hands crying. “To meee?” Ava asked hopefully as she got her head out of her hands looking with her red eyes up at Sara. “Yeah… to you…” Sara said and she took Ava’s face in her hands and leaned in to kiss her, still smiling at her adorable, hilarious wife. “Oh… sooooooo….. can Iiiiii… take you ooooooout … to dinnaaaaaaaa?” Ava said still flashed with a shy smile and a weird accent. “We might have to hold that thought.” Sara said tears of laughter running down her cheeks. “You don’t like me….” Ava wined with a pout on her face and Sara lost it.

 

Thirty minutes later and after a lot of laughter the procedure was completed. Alex and Lena took out their gloves and masks, crying from laughter as they had to witness a heartbroken Ava trying to ask out her own wife, and told Sara that they should probably let Ava rest for a couple of hours. They administered a mild sedative that would make her sleep for about 2-3 hours and they suggested that they would go get some coffee. Sara politely declined wanted to stay with Ava to be there in case she woke up. Lena was looking at her with an understanding expression and she offered to stay with her, help her pass the time easier with some company.

 

Lena brought coffee for Sara and herself and sat in a chair close to her. Sara took a ship of her coffee and looked at her sleeping wife. “Do you really think it will work?” Sara asked finally after a moment. “I really hope it will.” Lena replied. “Thank you for helping us.” Sara said looking into Lena’s eyes. “It’s my pleasure. I am happy to help out friends. It’s not that I have that many and since you are Kara’s friends you are mine too.” Lena said with a smile, Sara noticing that her cheeks got hint of pink when she said Kara’s name.

 

“Yeah …. Kara is special! She is a wonderful person.” Sara said as a thought popped up on her mind, thinking that Ava would like the thought too. “She truly is the best. She is the best friends and oh god, she cares so much about others…. She is my favorite person on the earth.” Lena said, her cheeks getting more pink this time. “So… why don’t you ask her out then?” Sara asked as casually as she could drinking another sip of her coffee. “Uhmm. What? I … I am not… I mean… Kara and I are friends.” Lena said and Sara could see she got uncomfortable and flushed with embarrassment. “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just thought you two have really good chemistry and that you look cute together. It’s just an observation …. Don’t get me wrong.” Sara said but she was sure that Lena was thinking about her words as they were now sinking in.

 

“Enough with that…. Tell me your story. You and Ava definitely have good chemistry. I mean the way you look at each other says it all…”Lena said trying to change the subject. “What can I say… I got lucky…. Right when I thought that I would be alone till the day I die she showed up. Well at first we couldn’t stand each other… Being in the same room with her was taking all our self-control not to start fighting one another, which we did, and it took us a while to stop antagonizing each other… well actually that’s not true… we still do that occasionally…. But at the end of the day …. She is perfect for me… And I guess … I am good enough for her too. The thought of loosing her… that is my greatest fear….” Sara said and a tear fell down her cheek.

 

Lena took in Sara’s words and she looked up at her. “That’s true love I guess. I am really happy for you two to have found that. I would love to see you with your daughter all mummed up. Something tells me that you will look too cute.” Lena said with an honest smile.

 

They talked about what Lena was doing with her company and Sara found out about her family history a bit and then they talked about the legends and the ship and the fact that Sara died not once but two times and all that. Time passed and Sara’s eye caught a movement coming from the bed next to her and immediately turned her attention to Ava. Lena texted Alex and stood up to check the monitors.

 

“Hello gorgeous… Did you have a good nap?” Sara said with a soft smile once Ava opened her eyelids just a smear. She gave Sara a smile back “Hello there captain Lance” Ava said with a scratchy voice. “How did it go? Did it work?” Ava said her head still heavy and foggy from the meds. “The procedure went great. Alex is going to take a sample and we will know more in 5 minutes.” Lena said smiling at Ava. “Thank you!” Ava replied.

 

Ava could see Sara laughing and then she saw Lena laughing too as if there was something unspoken that was hilarious. “What is it? What’s so funny?” Ava said after a while and Sara couldn’t hold back any more and she burst out laughing. “I did something, or said something didn’t I?” Ava said and she was wright… “What was it Sara? What did I do?” Ava asked. As Sara was still laughing. “Well you, pretty much, were hitting on your wife. You asked her if she was single and you started crying when she told you she was married. You did try your best to ask her out though…. And you were very cute if I may add.” Lena said trying to hold back her laughter.

 

Ava started laughing too. “I did what? Oh come on…. Did you put a spell on me Lance? Even when I would have an excellent excuse and there were other hot women in the room I still have eyes only for you? How lame am I?” Ava asked laughing. “Oh you are soooo lame babe…. But you are the cute kind. I have video proof of that and I will sent it to each and every one of your agents.” Sara said teasingly.  “That would be the last thing you’ll ever do Lance.” Ava said back at her.

 

The door opened and Alex got in. “Sorry I’m late guys. Maggie came to see Margaret and she wouldn’t let us get out of the room before she, as our queen, give us knighthood status. Just another casual day.” Alex said and her happiness was tangible from her every move. “Oh soooo things are going well with Maggie, huh?” Ava asked with a warm smile as she was so happy to have been able to help them get back together. “Yeah …. Things are going great with Maggie. It’s like a miracle happened in my life. I got this second chance and everything is so perfect that I am just too scared that it will all go away just as fast as they fell back into place. But then I just take it one day at a time trying to be present in the moment and not think about it too much.” Alex said and then a smile rose on her face. “So… how bad is it that Sara is married … am I right?” She turned to joke with Lena and Sara. “Knock it off guys… you drugged me just so you could strip me from my dignity.” Ava said laughing as her friends and wife were teasing her.

 

“Alright, alright enough with the jokes. I’m gonna take a small sample and in 5 minutes I’ll have the results back. After that you will be free to go court your wife some more…” Alex too teased Ava who laughed again.

 

Alex took the sample to her lab and came in the room 5 minute later. “Ok so… Lena’s treatment seems to be working. The environment of the uterus is on an ok level. You are free to go home. You should come back in a week 4 days and see if we have ourselves a pregnancy. You know just because we solved the environment problem doesn’t mean that we will have it first try. But we are very confident that that would be the case. If there are any questions or if you feel like something is wrong you can come here anytime. Feel free to terrorize Kara anytime. I am sure she will be cool with it.” Alex said with a smile. “Now go take your wife out on that day… she had a pretty big day and she really fought to get your attention. Alex teased Sara this time.

 

“We can’t thank you enough Alex, you too Lena. You barely know us but still you’ve helped us so much. You are true friends!” Sara said and hugged both Alex and Lena. Ava stood up feeling a bit weak but nothing too bad. “Yeah… We owe you guys.” Ava said taking her turn to hug Alex and Lena. “Ava remember…. No heavy lifting, no bending down too suddenly and… don’t even think of fighting.” Alex instructed her. “ Yes ma’am” Ava said with a chuckle.

 

Sara helped Ava get dressed and after they found Kara they got back to her apartment and then back to theirs. They were too tired to do anything but go straight to sleep.

 

They got comfortable in their usual cozy way. “It seems unreal that we just did that.” Ava said looking at the ceiling to what Sara replied “Well maybe to you cause you were high as f…” “SARA!” Ava cut her but she couldn’t help her laugh. “You got to show me that video tomorrow.” Ava said and she cuddled closer to Sara burring her head on the crock of her neck.

 

Sara placed her palm on Ava’s abs and started caressing the skin over Ava’s belly. She turned her head to look at Ava’s face a few moments later only to see her already sleeping peacefully. She pecked her lips softly and whispered “Goodnight mamma.” and without waiting for an answer she took her place over Ava’s chest and let the sound of Ava’s heartbeat lead her to sleep.


	12. Need you more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardships are part of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for keep reading! I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I think there will be about 3 more chapters but I am not sure.

Things were perfect. Ava and Sara were living in a bubble of bliss. They got the news that they were indeed pregnant. Six weeks and going and they still couldn’t believe it. Neither Sara nor Ava had ever felt so happy in their lives or thought that they could love one another any more but they did. Every day, every passing second they felt like they were falling even more in love.

 

Sara had a long day on the Waverider dealing with anachronism after anachronism, working double as hard having on the back on her head that this would help Ava with her stress level of her work load. She got back to their apartment and looked for her wife. Ava was brushing her teeth wearing her pajamas, her hair in a messy bun. She smiled one of the biggest smiles once she saw Sara standing in the doorframe of the bathroom.

 

Sara stood behind her, hugging her, placing her hands protectively over her belly and kissed her neck. She let her chin rest on Ava’s shoulder, watching her on the bathroom mirror. Once Ava washed off the toothpaste she turned on her wives hands and pressed her lips on hers in a loving kiss. “Hello there Captain Lance. Welcome back home” Ava said once they broke their kiss, their foreheads pressed together. “It’s good to be back home Director Sharpe. I’ve missed you like soooo much.” Sara said looking lovingly into Ava’s eyes.

 

Sara pressed a kiss on Ava’s neck and moved to her collarbone. She kneeled in front of her and lifted the hem of Ava’s pajama’s top to press a soft, adoring kiss on her belly, something that she would do in any given chance. “How is my baby girl doing in there? Is mamma taking good care of you?” Sara whispered on top of Ava’s skin of her belly. Ava couldn’t help but smile and feel her heart swell a little. “Don’t worry Captain Lance. Your daughter is in the best hands. She is very well taken care of.” Ava said with a smile placing her palm on Sara’s looking adoringly down to her.

 

Sara got ready for bed too and she went into the bedroom to find Ava already under the cover her book on her hand. She curled up next to her and took the book away. “Come on Lance… I’m at the good part…” Ava protested but soon Sara’s lips were on hers silencing her and she wouldn’t protest any more. Sara planted a kiss in every single inch of Ava’s body and Ava felt so loved she loved every second of it.

 

They laid awake talking about the future. How they wanted to paint the nursery orange, how Mick shouldn’t be left alone with the little one and that Sara would be ‘Mummy’ and Ava would be ‘Mamma’ and both would turn to ‘Mum’ and with all that sweetness they fell asleep.

 

“SARAAAA!” Ava screamed and Sara opened her eyes trying to focus to whatever threat could be in the room and then she turned her eyes to look at Ava. She had only seen her in pain a handful of times but she could see it in her face that she was in great pain. “What is it baby? Talk to me Aves.” Sara said trying to understand what was happening. She was on full panic mode, both of them were.

 

Ava was in so much pain that she couldn’t say a word as she was holding her breath, her eyes closed and teeth clenched. Sara removed their covers only to see a big stain of blood between Ava’s legs. “Ave’s baby stay with me. I’m gonna fix this.” Sara tried to sound reassuring. She jumped out of the bed and took the device that portaled into Supergirls apartment and grubbed the first clothing item she could find that was Ava’s shirt from the chair next to her.

 

She opened the portal and took Ava carefully in her arms bridal style. “Come baby. We are going to fix it.” Sara said trying to calm Ava down. “Sara…. What if I lost her….?” Ava whispered and then gasped as a sharp wave of pain came over her and she buried her head on Sara’s neck holding her tight as the pain was coming over her.

 

“KARA?” Sara yelled once she got into Kara’s living room with Ava in her arms. “Sara?! OH MY GOD Sara what happened?” Kara asked as she turned on the light coming out of her bed. “Kara hurry we need to get her to Alex. She is bleeding. Please…” Sara said and she sounded desperate. Kara opened the window and took Ava carefully from Sara’s hands. “I’ll get her to the DEO and I will get Alex there the second I place Ava to the medical room.” Kara said.  “I’m right behind you” Sara said and they both took off.

 

Sara run down the stairs and as soon as she got out of the building she stole the first bike she could find and wearing only Ava’s shirt above her underwear, she couldn’t feel the cold on her skin, she run as fast as it was possible to the DEO. She run upstairs to the familiar now corridors, not caring about the strange looks she was getting, her heart beating fast and she hadn’t noticed the tears that were running down her face. She saw Kara outside the medical room and she run to that door only for Kara to stop her.

 

“SARA, Sara we are not allowed there now. Ava fell unconscious the second I placed her on the bed. I brought Alex here 2 minutes later. They are doing their best in there. She lost a lot of blood.” Kara informed her and Sara couldn’t register what she was talking about. “We were just talking about the color of the nursery and we finally settled that she would be Mamma and I will be Mummy. It’s a nightmare. KARA TELL ME THAT THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!” Sara yelled and Kara only took her in a tight hug in which Sara held on tight as she needed to be anchored and grab on to someone.

 

The door opened and Alex stuck out her head. “Kara we need Lena, now.” Alex said and before Sara could ask any questions or take a look into the room Alex closed the door and Kara was gone as she was not needed to be told twice. Sara was left alone in an empty corridor on another earth, in the middle of the night while she had no idea what was happening to Ava. She took a few steps back until her back hit the wall and she slipped down on it, the floor cold under her bare feet but she didn’t notice. She couldn’t register any other feeling than the fear and the agony she had for Ava and their baby.

 

A minute later Kara got in the corridor holding Lena, still in her pajamas. She shoot a look at Sara and tried to give her a reassuring smile as she opened the door in a hurry. Kara, in her Supergirl uniform, knelt next to Sara and placed her hand over her shoulders. “How about we find you some clothes? It will probably take them a while.” Kara asked Sara. Sara couldn’t think so she just nodded and she let Kara take her to the DEO inventory. They found a pair of shoes that fit her and a pair of standard DEO agent trousers. Kara handed her a sweatshirt but Sara shook her head not wanting to take off Ava’s shirt and she wrapped her hands around her as if she could hug Ava through hugging her shirt. Kara placed a jacket around her shoulders and they got out of the inventory.

 

A moment later a hot cup of coffee was placed in her hand unable to register how it got there or who gave it to her. There was nothing left to do but wait and that wait was killing her. Kara was seating next to her in silence. Sara appreciated that. It was good to have someone there and she was also glad that Kara didn’t say anything cause Sara was in no position of keeping up a conversation. She wasn’t crying any more. She didn’t have any more tears. She was just there dying in agony waiting to get any news about what was going on in that room.

 

“What are they doing in there? What’s taking so long? What the hell is going on? This is killing me.” Sara let out as she stood up and punched the wall. “We were supposed to finally be happy, you know? Why the hell is this happening to us? We just wanted to start our little family.” Sara said and tears were back in her face. “What are you not telling me Kara? I know that you can hear what they are saying in that room and I can see it in your face that there is something wrong. Spit it out… I can take it.” Sara asked Kara a moment later. Kara took a deep breath. “Sara it’s not my place to say anything. Lena and Alex will tell you everything as soon as they know too. They are doing everything they can, the operation room is equipped with state of the art technology and Ava is in the best hands there is so we just need to wait here and be patient as they are doing their best in there.” Kara said in a clam voice as she stood in front of Sara placing her hands on the shorter woman’s shoulders.

 

Six hours later Alex and Lena walked out of the room looking exhausted. Sara shoot up from her seat and run to them. “How are they? Talk to me god damn it.” Sara said as she couldn’t wait any longer to learn what was going on. “Listen Sara. It seems that there was a safety valve in Ava’s programming so she could not stay pregnant if the hostile environment wasn’t enough. Basically what happened was that her body rejected the pregnancy hormones which caused a miscarriage. She was in a critical state but we stabilized her. She lost a lot of blood but she will be fine in a few weeks.” Alex said and she placed her hand on Sara’s shoulder.

 

Sara tried to take in the news. Their baby, the baby that they have been talking and dreaming about for the past few months and they finally were going to have was gone. Her wife was alive but barely. It felt like the dream had turned into the worst possible nightmare and she just wanted to wake up, her head on Ava’s chest and everything could be back to how they were in their bubble of happiness. “Can I see her?” Sara said as she wrapped her hands around herself again. Alex nodded and led Sara into the room.

 

Sara gasped at the sight of Ava on the bed with tubes going in her veins and nose and the sound of beeping coming from the monitors. She went closer to her and took Ava’s hand in hers, tears running once again down her face. She placed a soft kiss on the back of her Ava’s hand as she held it close to her face. “It’s my fault. This is all my fault. I did this to us. If only I had kept my mouth shut. I pushed you into this and look at us now. Why the fuck did I do this to us?” Sara whispered although she knew that Ava couldn’t listen to her. She sat in the chair next to her and she didn’t move. She was just holding Ava’s hand and was looking at her face.

 

A few hours later she asked from Kara to stay with Ava for a few minutes as she had to go back to her universe. She had to inform the team that she needed some time off and also she had to inform Gary that he would have to deal with things at the bureau as Ava would have to be away for some time. She did that as fast as she could and she was back about an hour later holding a bag with some of Ava’s stuff. She then took her seat next to Ava and didn’t move again.

 

Alex came to check on her later that day. She brought her some food and though Alex thanked her the food remained uneaten on the side table. Lena came to visit in the evening, finding Sara in the same spot. “How are you?” Lena asked as she could see Sara’s state and she wanted to help her any way she could. “How am I? I don’t know…. Empty I guess. She is all I have and I almost lost her because I had that stupid idea of us having a child.” Sara replied looking at Ava laying on the medical bed. “I know I don’t know you guys for that long but…. Ava doesn’t strike me as the woman who would just do something without thinking about it first. I believe that she wanted to have a child with you. You don’t have to blame yourself. You both wanted to be mothers and I saw her interact with Margaret. I am telling you this woman was born to be a mum. She has it in her. That is why…. I’ve been working on a way to go around her….genes programming. I solved it. We can try again once she will be able and I guarantee you that you will have your baby then.” Lena said wanting to give perspective and encouragement to Sara. “Thank you Lena but we won’t be doing that again. I would never let her go through that again. She is all I have. I can’t risk losing her. There will not be a baby for us. We will be the cool aunts to Margaret and our friends kids.” Sara said and she planted another kiss on Ava’s hand that she had never left from hers, another tear running from her eyes as she was accepting the fact that they had to give up their dream of having their own little family.

 

“My offer stands. Maybe you will change your mind once she will be well again.” Lena said with a smile. “Have you eaten anything? Can I brink you something?” Lena asked a few minutes later. “I can’t get anything down. Thank you Lena.” Sara replied politely. “This is my number. Call me if there is anything that I can help you with. I’ll come back in the morning to see how she’s doing.” Lena said and she placed her hand on Sara’s shoulder. “Thank you Lena. For everything.” Sara said as she looked at her. “Don’t mention it. We are friends remember?” Lena said with a soft smile. She left the room and Sara was left alone with Ava once again.

 

She had fallen asleep, her forehead on Ava’s back of the hand as she was holding it. She felt a movement and she shoot back from her chair. Ava had opened her eyes and she had a confused look on her face looking at all the tubes and monitors. Soon tears started falling from the corners of her eyes as soon as she met Sara’s gaze. She understood. “It’s ok baby. It’s gonna be ok.” Sara whispered and she leaned in to peck her lips and place a kiss on Ava’s forehead. “I’m gonna call Alex. I’ll be right back.” Sara said to Ava and she run to find Alex who was, as Sara suspected, in her lab with a team of agents.

 

“Alex I am sorry to interrupt but she just woke up.” Sara said and Alex dismissed her agents as she walked into the med room with Sara. “Hello there fellow Director.” Alex said as she wanted to make both Sara and Ava think of something else.

 

Alex checked her vitals and took some notes. She took a sample of Ava’s blood for testing and after adding something in her IV she sat at the corner of Ava’s bed and took a deep breath as she placed her hand on the back of Ava’s hand. “I think we established that you are a tough cookie so I am going to give it to you straight. You had a miscarriage. It seems like they had a safety valve in your genes so that even if you got pregnant, your body wouldn’t be able to keep the child. That is what caused the hemorrhage. Lena was there in the operation and she worked out a way to bypass that too if you want to try again.” Alex said and gave Ava’s hand a light squeeze to show her support.

 

Ava just nodded and she didn’t say anything. Not having anything else to say, Alex thought that she should probably leave Ava and Sara alone to talk. She said goodbye and that she would come visit them before she went home for the night and went out the door. Sara took her seat next to Ava and they just looked in each other’s eyes for a moment. “I am sorry baby.” Ava said finally and more tears fell down from the corner of her eyes. “Hey, hey, hey. Don’t you ever, EVER say that again. We will be ok. It’s gonna be ok.” Sara said tears running down her cheeks again as she leaned in to kiss Ava.

 

Two days later they got clear to return back home but Ava should stay another 2 days at home to rest before she get back to work. They thanked Kara, Alex and Lena and opened a portal back to their home. Sara helped Ava take a seat at the sofa in their living room and brought her book and a blanket to her. She made them both a cup of hot chocolate and went back to cuddle next to Ava. Ava held her tight close to her and buried her nose in Sara’s hair and inhaled. “I am so sorry baby” Ava said a moment later. “I told you not to say that again.” Came Sara’s reply as she raised her head to face Ava. “Lena figured it out. When we try again it will work and everything will end up the way we wanted it.” Ava said. “No Ava. There will be no more trying. You’ve been through enough. We’ve been through enough. I almost lost you. You were in surgery for about seven hours and you lost so much blood. I will not have you risk going through something like that again. I can not lose you.” Sara said and her voice cracked and she buried her head on Ava’s chest.

 

“Babe. These things happen. To ordinary couples as well. We are not the first nor the last. And they keep trying. We can try again there is nothing to stop us. We can have our little girl and she is going to be so loved and so spoiled from all the love we are going to give her.” Ava said but stopped as she met Sara’s gaze once again. “We are not trying again Ava. I refuse to. I want a child yes but I want you more. We are not going to risk your health again. What if there is a third even worse safety valve that we still don’t know about. What if something happens to you again and I am not there to take you to Alex? What if that had happened when you were in your office and I was on the ship or on a mission? You would have bled out. So the answer is no. A thousand times no. There will be no trying again. As much as it pains me that we will not have a little girl driving us crazy I prefer waking up next to you and I am not consenting in risking that.” Sara said frustration, fear and despair evident in her face, tears running down her cheeks.

 

“Ok baby. Calm down. I am ok and we will figure it out.” Ava said and she moved to hold Sara closer to her but Sara protested. “There is nothing to figure out babe. We will forget about it. We’ll go on just as we were before. We got each other and that is enough.” Sara stated. Ava thought it would be better not to say anything more. It was clear that Sara was scared and she didn’t want to make her angry trying to reason with her while she was like that. She just moved to hold her and just whispered “It’s ok. I’m ok. We are ok.” Sara melted in Ava’s arms and she let all her emotions out, crying hard on Ava’s chest while Ava was passing her fingers in her hair and stroking her back, making shushing noises in her ear, trying to make her calm down.

 

Things changed. The two days passed and Ava went back to the bureau but ever since they came back being not pregnant something had shifted in their relationship. It was the whole thing that Ava wanted to try again, believing in Alex and Lena to help them through, knowing that deep down Sara wanted a child as bad as she did. She could see Sara’s point of view but she still thought that things like that happened with many couples trying to have a baby and they just try again. It was that Sara being Sara she was so stubborn that she wouldn’t hear any of it. So the conversations about orange nurseries and Mum titles and who could babysit their child except Mick Rory remained unfinished.

 

They would go to work and come back as late as they could making excuses and they would go to bed to sleep and do that all over again the next day. There was a problem and they both could see it.

 

A month had passed and they were laying in bed Sara cuddled up next to Ava when they both decided to proceed with their plan of action to deal with their unspoken problem. Ava smiled and leaned in to place a soft kiss on Sara’s forehead. “I love you” she whispered. “I love you too Aves. So much.” Sara replied and kissed Ava’s neck.

 

They stayed cuddled but didn’t say anything else till they fell asleep but they were both excited about their plans. They just had to wait for tomorrow to come.     


	13. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara both try to fix things their own way, going behind each others backs. Will it work out? Who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long for this. It was my sisters wedding this past weekend and being Greek that means it took a great deal of my time. I am back now and will finish this story soon. I hope you are still interested in reading the rest of it. Thank you for sticking around! Hope you like it.

The sound of the alarm woke them up. Ava reached for the device to make the annoying sound stop and with a wide smile she kissed Sara who always had a hard time getting up in the morning. “Good morning my love.” Said Ava looking lovingly at Sara who didn’t really want to move her head from Ava’s chest. “Morning wife” Sara said in a very scratchy voice and she cuddled closed to Ava. Ava placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and she held Sara tighter.

 

“We need to get up. I have tones of work waiting for me at the bureau.” Ava said a moment later, even though she didn’t want to leave Sara, she had to proceed with her plan. “When do we not have tones of work waiting for us babe? Just give me five more minutes of that.” Sara said and pecked Ava’s lips. “You always say that.” Ava said but she held Sara closer burring her nose in Sara’s hair.

 

They untangled themselves a few moments later and they got ready for the day. Shared a kiss goodbye as they opened portals to go to work.

 

Ava got into her office and called for Gary to come in. “Gary I want you to clear my schedule for today. I have an important matter to attend to and I can not be bothered.” Ava stated and Gary had a thought to protest which went away as soon as he saw Ava’s expression. “I will take care of everything Director Sharpe.” Came Gary’s reply. “If Sara calls you should tell her that I am on a mission and that you are to take a message.” Ava said, her voice full of authority even though she had a soft spot for the good hearted man in front of her. He kinda was her best friend, always willing to do anything to help her. “But Director Sharpe… I am terrible at lies and Mrs Lance is …. Scary.” Gary said in a small voice. “I know she can be scary Gary…. She is my wife…. But you will not be lying … I will be in a mission. It’s just that it’s so secret mission that I can’t tell you about it either.” Ava replied trying to make him feel less guilty. Gary nodded and turned to exit the room.

 

Ava took the portal device out of her pocket and got to the familiar now living room of Supergirl’s apartment.

 

“Ava?! Hey there… how are you?” Kara said as she went to hug Ava once she got out of the portal. “I am ok Kara thank you very much. How are you?” Ava asked her back. “I am fine. I just had breakfast with Lena. She is at the bathroom.” Kara replied. “Wait …. You and Lena are together now? That’s great” Ava started but Kara’s expression made her stop. “Oh no, no. We just took breakfast together…. What? No Lena and I are just….. friends.” Kara said and her cheeks got tomato red. “Oh I am sorry. I just assumed … anyway I’ve always thought you look good together.” Ava said laughing, playing it as a joke but she totally meant it.

 

Just then the bathroom door opened and Lena came out. “Ava! It’s so good to see you again. How are you?” Lena said as she greeted Ava. “I am good. I just came to talk to you and Alex actually, if you can give me five minutes.” Ava said with a hopeful look on her face. “Of course! Actually I was on my way to the DEO myself. I had some things to drop off in the lab so you can ride with me if you want.” Lena said with a smile on her face, making Ava feel like they were indeed good friends. “Sure I would love that. Thank you.” Ava said and they exited the apartment once Lena and Kara took their coats and bags.

 

They got to the DEO five minutes later and headed for Alex’s lab. “AVA! What a nice surprise. How are you? How is Sara, is she with you?” Alex asked as soon as she saw Ava entering her lab. “Hello there! I am fine. I am very happy to see you too. Sara is fine too but she is not here. I need to talk to you and Lena for a moment.” Ava said and she looked hopefully at Lena and Alex. “Sure! Let’s go to the conference room so we could be more comfortable.” Alex said and led the way.

 

“So, Ava, what did you want to talk about?” Alex asked once they took a seat around the table. “Well first of all, I want to thank you both for saving my life and for trying so hard to help me and Sara make our dream come true. As you know the miscarriage shook Sara pretty hard. I tried to reason with her, to make her see that these things happen and that we should try again but she is too scared. She doesn’t want to risk that again and I get her point of view. It’s just that I …. I am not willing to give up on that just yet. I want to have a baby with her and I truly believe that now that we know about that safety valve I believe that we can overcome it and maybe I will have a full pregnancy. So I came here to ask you to help me give it one more try. I will not tell Sara until the test is positive so I will not get her worried or get her hopes up only to get bad news. I know I am wasting your time but you are our only chance in doing this. So…. Would you help us one more time?” Ava asked, cheeks flashed as she felt embarrassed from asking too much of two very busy people. “You shouldn’t even ask. We will be glad to help you. We are even honored that you trust us that much. I am in 100%” Lena said with an honest smile on her face looking at Ava as if they were old friends. “Girl we are in! In fact I have your frozen embryos and Lena’s formula in the lab. We can even give it a go today if it is the right time of the month.” Alex said as she didn’t want to waste any more time and help Ava out.

 

“It actually is the right time of the month but I wasn’t prepared to do that today to be honest…. I guess though we could give it a go.” Ava replied as she took a deep breath feeling glad that the two woman are onboard about helping her and thinking that it might actually work. “Ok then girls. Let’s do this.” Alex said and they got out of their chairs.

 

Ava felt guilty as she was putting on the surgical gown. She remembered the other times she wore that gown and Sara was next to her, giving her strength. Was she afraid? Hell yes! But she knew inside her that that was the right choice. This time it would work. She had loved seeing Sara kissing her belly every time she had the chance. She loved when Sara was making plans with her about their future with their daughter like the first outfit they would put on her or her plan on painting clouds on the ceiling of the nursery. She wanted them to have that. To raise their daughter together.

 

Ava took a deep breath and opened the door for Alex and Lena to get in Kara was there as well, as she took her launch break from Catco to come visit Margaret. “Maggie and Margaret are having an exclusive tea party and I wasn’t allowed to go in. I thought maybe I could stay here but I can go if I am in your way.” Kara said as the door opened. “No, Kara actually it would be nice to have a friend here that is not a doctor…. You know since Sara is not here…. I know we said all that about being tough cookie but doing this without her is a little bit scary.” Ava said and tears started welding up in the corners of her eyes. “That’s why I’m here silly! We are all here for you. GROUP HUG!” Kara said as she could see how nervous Ava really was and the four women had a group hug.

 

Ava took her place on the medical bed and felt the tickling sensation of the numbing that Alex was administrating so she couldn’t feel pain. Kara sat next to her and started talking to her about a kitten that she saw a video of and about an alien who she took an interview off for the new segment of the Catco magazine, trying to take Ava’s mind away from what was happening. Ava was thankful for the three women that were so willing to help Sara and her. She could see that women working together could do wonderful things.

 

An hour later Lena and Alex stood up and took their gloves and masks off. “With a little bit of luck our baby dust will work. We’ve administered the formula and the embryo. You will have to take a shoot of that serum that Lena made for the safety valve every other day and it should lead to you and Sara having a little baby Lance.” Alex said with a comforting smile on her face, wanting to reassure Ava that everything was going to be ok this time.

 

Ava started crying and Kara leaned closer to hug her as Lena and Alex went by her side as well. “Hey, hey, hey… It’s ok girl. It’s going to work.” Kara said trying to calm Ava down. “We are doing our best. We will monitor you closer this time. I will make double the tests and administer the shots myself every second day.” Alex added putting her hand on Ava’s shoulder. “I will be there as well checking everything to catch any up normality there might by but I am sure that it will work this time. You will have a beautiful little girl and you and Sara will be great mums” Lena said as well with a soft smile. “I hope we will. I just really want us to finally have that you know. I wish she will look like Sara… well maybe not so short…” Ava said trying to make a joke between her sobs and the other women laughed.

 

“You should get some rest and we will run some tests before you can go back home.” Alex said and Ava nodded. “I should get back to work. I need to hand over my article for print. I will come to check up on you in a bit.” Kara said with a soft smile and she left the room. “I think I will stay with you, if you don’t mind.” Lena said and she sat on the chair next to Ava. “You don’t have to do that Lena. I know you must be very busy.” Ava said as she felt guilty for taking so much of the woman’s valuable time. “Don’t be silly. I wouldn’t stay if there were more important things to do.” Lena said with a very friendly expression. “May I interest you in a game of chess?” Lena added with a smirk. “Sure. Why not?” Ava replied.

 

Lena asked for a board from an agent and a moment later they had set the board on the medical tray of Ava’s bed, Lena seating at the bottom of the bed. They played 2 rounds and they were tie. “You are a very good opponent.” Lena said in acknowledgment. “If that makes you feel any better… I am not actually human so ….” Ava said jokingly but Lena could see the bitterness in her expression. “Do you really think that?” Lena asked and she reached for Ava’s hand. And Ava broke. She started crying again.

 

“Can’t you see it? If I was a normal human now I would be four months pregnant. You wouldn’t have to invent formulas and shots. It is a fact Lena … I am not a human… I was 3D printed in a Lab, 200 years in the future. I wasn’t supposed to even have feelings but somehow I do. I guess I am a faulty clone. Can’t even do that right….” Ava said between sobs. She didn’t know why but it was easy to talk to Lena about that. She felt that somehow her thoughts would make sense to her. “You don’t have to ever say that again. You are who you are and you are wonderful. I can tell that you are a badass woman. Time travel and leading a government agency. I mean come on, you are clearly extraordinary. But I also saw you interact with Margaret. You know I helped Alex get pregnant with her and I see her as a niece and I saw that you are a wonderful, loving person and you will be a great mother.” Lena said with a warm smile squeezing Ava’s hand.

 

“You know… for the longest time I couldn’t tell Sara I loved her back cause I didn’t know how that could be true, even though I was feeling it in every cell of my fabricated being. We’ve saved each other too many times to count. She saves me every day and every day when I wake up I only have one mission. To make Sara happy cause, god knows she makes me the happiest person on the universe just by breathing.” Ava said trying hard to control herself. “Is that why you are doing this? Only to make Sara happy?” Lena asked with a confused look on her face. “No. Not at all. I want to be a mum. I love children and maybe creating a new life and being a mum will make me feel more of a human. But I really love the warmth, the smell and the feeling of a baby. You know we had a mission with Sara. We had to get baby Marie Curie back to her timeline but seeing Sara interact with her and feeling the baby calm when she was sleeping in my arms and all that bliss that working as a team with Sara we could have that, being parents I mean made me feel all warm inside. I thought this is it. That is my purpose in life. To love Sara and make a family with her. I know it might sound cheesy but I feel that. Sometimes I feel like my heart is about to explode with emotions you know.” Ava said and she had finally took a grasp of her breathing and stopped crying, feeling better to have let all these out of her chest. “Yeah … I guess I can relate to that in some extent” Lena replied.

 

They played another game and it was a draw and they both laughed. Alex opened the door a moment later. She was there to take the samples for testing. She went back to her lab and came in again 20minutes later with a huge smile on her face. “Congratulations girl. You seem to be pregnant. The embryo seems to have stuck in there. Like we said. Take it easy from now on. Minimize your stress and we will be having a date every other day for your shots. It will be all good I can feel it.” Alex said and all three of them had huge smiles on their faces.

 

“I can’t thank you enough….. I will be forever in dept to you.” Ava said, a tear of joy running down her cheek. “Don’t be silly… we will all be playing with the baby when she arrives.” Alex said smiling at her. “I should go back. Sara will might get suspicious and my assistant is actually terrified of her so he might spill the beans.” Ava said and Alex and Lena laughed.

 

Ava opened the portal and then went back to the time bureau. She got briefed by Gary and surprisingly Sara hadn’t called at all that day. She rose her eyebrow and called the Waverider as soon as Gary left her alone in her office. Zari was the one to answer the call. “Hey Ave’s, what’s up?” Came Zari’s voice once she answered the call. “Hey Zari, where’s Sara?” Ava asked. “Captain’s on a miss… Something I can help you with?” Zari said looking a bit too willing to change the subject. “Zari where is Sara?” Ava asked again with a more concerned look on her face. “I told you she went on a mission” Zari replied again. “The legends are not registered in any mission so far.” Ava said looking at the anachronism map on a screen opposite her office. “That’s what she told us. She had to take a mission by herself. She left half an hour ago when we came back from a level 4 and she said she will go straight home once she is done with that.” Zari said looking a bit busted but Ava chose to ignore that and head home to wait for her wife. “Ok Zari… try not to burn the ship down.” Ava replied. “Sure thing director Sharpe” Came Zari’s reply with a friendly tone as she ended the transmission.

 

Ava filled the rest of her paperwork quickly and as it was about time to head back home she stood up and opened a portal outside her apartment. She opened the door and she stepped in and then she got it. Sara’s so called mission was right there. She didn’t know what to say or do. The sight was both adorable and infuriating at the same time.

 

“I thought we had a deal.” Ava said as she chose not to get angry given her condition. Sara gave her one of her biggest, brightest smiles, one that Ava hadn’t seen since the miscarriage. Sara was playing with a black puppy, holding one end of a toy as the puppy was fighting to get it from her. When Sara dropped the toy to go closer to Ava the puppy followed her and it started sniffing Ava’s shoes. “I just thought that since we couldn’t have it, we could still have the puppy. I mean look at him. He is just so cute and he was about to be put down.” Sara said when she kissed Ava.

 

Ava thought about it for a second as she was looking the said puppy. There was no way that they could know if the pregnancy was going to work or not and Sara was clearly thrilled to finally have a puppy. Since she didn’t know what Ava had just done the best choice was to just go with it, plus the puppy was really cute too. Ava crouched down and picked the puppy up holding it in front of her face for inspection. “So … I guess you are our new roommate huh… there are some rules here. There should be no peeing or pooping at any not designated areas. And no barking at night time cause I fucking need the sleep. If you follow that you should be fine.” Ava said and Sara laughed when the puppy gave a tiny little bark as if it was agreeing to what Ava had just said. Sara hugged Ava and she looked so happy.

 

“I honestly thought you would have put up a fight about it. Boy I had some plans to try to convince you to keep him” Sara said with a mischievous smirk. “Did you now?” Ava said raising an eyebrow and smiling back at her wife, leaning in for a deep kiss. “So does he have a name?” Ava asked once she got her attention back to the puppy that she was holding and was now chewing on her blazer button. “I thought we could call him Rip maybe? What do you think?” Sara replied looking lovingly at the puppy. “Sounds good to me if he likes it.” Ava said passing the puppy back to Sara. “So little guy? How does Rip sound to you, do you like it?” Sara asked the puppy who just looked at her and then licked her nose. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Sara said and they laughed.

 

Ava changed into her pajamas and she had this weird feeling inside. She was barely pregnant and she wanted nothing more in the world to just tell Sara everything but she couldn’t bear to get her hopes up in case it won’t work. She was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She put her hand on her still flat stomach and whispered. “Hang on in there baby girl. I’ll do everything to keep you safe, you just hang on in there.”

 

Sara was already in bed and the puppy was there too sleeping  at the end of the bed. “Oh no, no, no. Nope. There is no way that he is sleeping there. He needs to learn that he is not allowed in bed Sara.” Ava said looking at her wife with frustration. “But babe… Look how cute he is sleeping there. It’s his first night here, he might be scared…. Come on babe…. Just for tonight. I’ll have Gideon make him a bed tomorrow and a collar and all the dog stuff.” Sara said looking at her wife with that pout that Ava could never say no to. “FIIINE. But it’s just for tonight. I don’t want my clean sheets to smell like dog, or have dog hair everywhere.” Ava said with a final tone but being so in love with the infuriating captain, she was sure that that wouldn’t be the last night that the dog would be on their bed.

 

Sara cuddled up next to her. Her body warm and soft. How much Ava had missed that look of joy in Sara’s face. The bad feeling inside her for keeping secrets from Sara rose again in Ava’s chest but she tried to hide it. “Is something wrong babe?” Sara asked looking in Ava’s eyes. “No babe…. It’s just ….. You know another hard day at work…. I just got really tired and I didn’t expect to have a pet back home, that was a bit of a shock but you brought him home… I guess we will just have to train him.” Ava said trying to change the subject back to the puppy. Sara’s face lit up. She loved dogs and this puppy seemed calm enough and smart enough to be easy to train Ava thought. They just had to wait and see.

 

 

Ava let out a yawn and cuddled closer to Sara inhaling once again her essence. “Great now I get double sniffed.” Sara said teasingly and she got closed to Ava too listening to her steady heartbeat. “Shut up…” Ava said tiredly and she just drifted into sleep.

 

Sara stayed awake for a few more moments looking at the cute sleeping puppy at the end of their bed. She knew that there was something missing, that a puppy can’t fill the void of their crushed dreams about having a baby and that it was not the same thing but it did made her happy. She felt good knowing that this little guy needed her just as much as she needed him to help each other. She placed a soft kiss on Ava’s chest and she let sleep take over her too, feeling much better that she had in 2 months feeling that things would be better now.

 

 


	14. Secrets reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time that Ava tells her secret to Sara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't take that long this time... I hope you like it! Looking forward to your comments ! Have a great day you guys!

Ava started getting back into consciousness thinking that Sara was being tender to her. She opened her eyes only to see the face of their black puppy right in front of her, while he was licking her face. “Sara he is doing it again! I told you I want him out of our bed, plus it’s my only day off work. I didn’t want to get up this early.” Ava said to her wife in a desperate and scratchy voice. Sara lifted her head up a bit and she smiled one of her soft, loving smiles as she took in the view of their little puppy loving on Ava. “He just wants to show you he loves you babe.” Sara said and she gave Ava a kiss on the cheek. “Rip go to your bed” Sara said and the puppy took off and stood on his little mattress with the paws print on it that Gideon had fabricated for him. “How come he never listens to me?” Ava said half serious, half curious and leaned in to kiss her wife. “He knows who the boss in this house is I guess.” Sara said with a mischievous grin on her face. “Ghhh you…. There is no boss in this house Lance. And if there was …. It could never be you.” Ava said with a laugh as she held Sara closer.

 

“Pardon my interruption captain but there is a level 10 anachronism that requires your attention. The team is already assembled on the bridge.” Gideon’s voice came through the speakers. “Come on that’s my day off.” Sara said looking at the ceiling. “I guess we’ll just have to get to work.” Ava said with a sight.

 

They got ready fast and after sharing a kiss Sara took Rip with her to the Waverider while Ava portaled into her office. “Talk to me Gary.” Ava said as she was looking into the anachronism map. It was a false alarm Director Sharp. It’s actually a level four.” Gary said in his terrified voice. “How can it be a false alarm?” Ava yelled back as she got frustrated that her day off was ruined by a false alarm. “There was a system update when we got the anachronism and the evaluation system failed to give the proper level.” Gary replied apologetically. “The legends are on it. I will inform them about the mistake. You can go back to work now Gary, thank you.” Ava said and she called the Waverider. “We are about to go in Director Sharpe.” Sara said as it was obvious that she was getting ready for the mission. “It’s not a level 10 Captain Lance. It’s a level 4. We just happened to have a software update when it came in and the evaluation got mixed up. They repaired it but since the Legends are already registered do you mind going?” Ava asked in her formal yet soft voice. “Sure. We already got dressed and we have a plan so we might as well do it.” Sara said with a smile and Ava heard rip giving a little puppy bark as if he agreed to what his mums said. Ava shook her head and smiled as the little guy had found the way into her heart even though she didn’t want to admit it to Sara. “I’ll finish up with the papers and I’ll head back home. See you then.” Ava said as the call had now turned into a domestic one rather than work. “See ya then gorgeous.” Sara said and she picked up Rip waving to the camera with his little paw which resulted to Ava giving them an honest to god smile as the sight was the cutest thing. “Gary I have to go to a meeting. I’ll be back soon.” Ava said after a moment and opened the portal to earth 38.

 

It was week 7 the safety valve that had been activated on week 6 the last time was still nowhere to be found in any exams and Alex and Lena were very optimistic. She got to the DEO and found Alex in her Lab. “Hey girl!” Alex said once she saw Ava and took her in a hug. “How are you?” Alex asked Ava. “I feel a bit sick in the morning lately. I am doing my best to hide it from Sara. That is why I need you to give me the green light to tell her. I mean so far all the exams are those of a pregnant woman right? I’m about 2 months… I need to tell her it’s killing me.” Ava said to her friend. “We are going to have full exams today then and actually Lena will be here soon so she can give us her opinion too, but I think it’s time to tell her.” Alex said and she led Ava to the med room.

 

Lena was there a few minutes later and she gave a hug and a soft smile to Ava that was now a close friend. Lena and Alex were thorough. They took all the samples and exams. They had an ultra sound that made Ava cry as she could see the little bean of love blossom in her belly. They also printed some images for Ava. A few minutes later and both Lena and Alex stood in front of Ava.

 

“We are please to inform you that you are very pregnant. It seems that the safety valve doesn’t show any intentions of being activated and the formula for the uterus hostility is working perfectly. We may say that you according to the exams you are a perfectly 2 months pregnant woman.” Lena said with a huge smile in her face. A tear of relief fell from Ava’s eyes. She hugged both women as she stood up. “You are truly my angels. I can never thank you enough. I have to go tell Sara.” Ava said. Lena gave her the ultra sound pictures and Ava opened a portal back to her earth.

 

She prepared a meal and got dressed up. This was it. She could feel it inside that this time it was going to work. Everything was going to be fine. She was brushing her hair that were now free from her tight bun, falling on her shoulders just like Sara liked it. She let the brush down and placed her hands on her stomach. “You are going to be our miracle baby girl. I just need you to work with me. We both have to help each other out. I’m doing everything I can but you need to be strong too. Ok baby girl? Would you do that for mamma?”  Ava asked but she wasn’t expecting an answer. She was just hoping that she wouldn’t give fake hopes to Sara.

 

Sara opened a portal and she and Rip got back home. Rip run to Ava putting his paws up on her leg demanding to be pet. Sara smiled and she got close to Ava pulling her in for a kiss. “He is excited to see you, and so am I” Sara said once they broke their kiss. She took a look over Ava’s shoulder as the smell of something delicious hit her nose, only to see the set table. “Are we celebrating something?” Sara asked as she thought she might have forgotten an anniversary, her mind thinking as fast as she could. “No babe…. I just … Why don’t we just go to the table.” Ava said and to that Sara rose her eyebrow but she didn’t protest. She was really hungry since the mission even though it was simple it made her tired and hungry.

 

They ate their meal. They talked about the mission and exchanged complements. Sara brushed her fingers on Ava’s back of the hand a few times as she was drinking her wine and couldn’t help but notice the cute blush on Ava’s cheeks and something else. She seemed nervous but Sara couldn’t tell why. “That was really tasty babe.” Said Sara once she finished her plate and pecked Ava’s lips. “I have desert too” Ava said and she stood up from her seat. “I think I know what I want for desert…. If you know what I mean.” Sara said teasingly to Ava to what Ava giggled.

 

Ava was back a moment later with a silver bell tray which she placed in front of Sara. Sara rose her eyebrow as she looked at the tray and she couldn’t help a weird feeling getting at her stomach. Ava leaned close to her and got Sara into a deep, passionate, loving kiss. “Go ahead. Open it!” Ava told her half excited, half nervous, cheeks tomato red as she took a seat next to Sara, her eyes locked on Sara’s face waiting for her response.

 

Sara placed her hand on the handle of the bell tray and lifted the cover. A positive pregnancy test and an ultra sound picture were placed beautifully inside. Sara froze on her trails. She couldn’t register what was going on. She took the test in her hands and looked at the word pregnant written on the little screen. She then also took the picture and took a look at it trying to figure out what she was seeing in there. She spent a few moments looking at the stuff in her hands all confused. A few tears were falling from the corners of her eyes as she rose her gaze to Ava. “What is this?” She asked. “I’m pregnant baby. I am seven weeks in. I asked Alex and Lena to try once more. We are meeting every second day taking all the exams there are. I didn’t want to tell you just in case it didn’t work. She is fine. She is healthy and we are going to keep her that way.” Ava said with a shy smile on her face tears of relief falling from her eyes as she felt this enormous weight lifting from her shoulders. 

 

“You did what?” Sara asked her in a cold voice. Ava froze. “You did that behind my back? You dare to tell me that you did this by yourself? Ava I thought we were partners. We were supposed to do things like that as a team.” Sara started yelling. She was furious and confused and in shock. Ava’s tears were now falling harder. She tried to place her hands on Sara but she stood up and moved away from her. “Babe I know that you were scared from what happened but these things happen. We had to try again. It is working baby. I know it is working. This time it will be fine. All the test are showing a great pregnancy. Our little baby is inside me. We can do this.” Ava said and she tried to approach Sara once again but she got away from her once more. “YOU DON’T GET TO DO THAT. What if it doesn’t work Ava? What if you bleed out this time? What if I am not there to help you? What if we can’t go to Lena and Alex on time? Did you ever stop and think where will that leave me? Did you think about the fact that I can not lose you? We were supposed to be a team Ava! In sickness and in health, remember? I can not  fucking lose you. Fuck Ava… you ruined everything!” Sara yelled at Ava before Ava could say another word Sara opened a portal and got out of there.

 

Ava staid there looking at the spot that Sara had just disappeared. She fell on her knees. She felt like she couldn’t breathe and then the realization of her condition hit her. She placed her hands protectively on her stomach. “It’s ok baby girl. Mamma’s here. Mummy will turn around. It was just a shock to her….” She started saying. She knew the baby couldn’t hear her but she needed to hear that herself. Rip came next to her starting licking her tears from her face and Ava took him into her arms petting the little guy that was now her only companion.

 

Ava waited for Sara to come back. An hour passed, then one more and then another. It was close to midnight when she got up feeling empty. She put on her pajamas and she went to bed. She didn’t say anything when she felt Rip jumping on the bed and getting into a donut shape at the end of her feet on the bed. She couldn’t stop crying. That was her worst fear and it was coming to life. She hated having secrets from Sara but she just hoped that given the good news she will change her mind. That she could see that it would be fine this time. Rip came and settled in her arms like they were spooning after a while and Ava didn’t protest as the puppy’s actions were actually making her feel better. She cried herself to sleep feeling like she lost everything, hugging the puppy close to her.

 

She woke up when she felt a hand on her stomach and a warm body pressed on her back. She turned to see Sara looking back at her and she shifted, leaning in for a loving kiss. “I am sorry. I shouldn’t have left. I just…. I needed some time. It was a lot to take in. I still can’t believe you went behind my back, but I am here….. I will always be here. In sickness and in health…right?” Sara said as she could feel Ava’s tears as she was holding tight on her as if her life depended on it. “I love you baby. I am sorry. I am so sorry I did this behind your back… I just wanted us to have our baby. She is ok and I will do it this time. I will bring her to life for us.” Ava said and she kissed Sara again. “No babe. We will do this. Together. No more secrets. We are one. We are a team, remember?” Sara asked and kissed Ava once more. They were both crying. Tears of relief , tears of joy, tears of love. All of them mixed together. One thing was for sure. They loved one another too much.

 

“I see that not only you didn’t keep the rule about Rip being on bed but … you were cuddling him?” Sara asked teasingly as she wanted to lighten the mood. “Give me a break Lance. He was the only one happy to hear that he is going to have a sister and I thought the rule can be effective as of tomorrow.” Ava said with a small smile looking at the puppy that even though it pained her to admit but had won the war about taking over the bed.

 

Sara took off her shoes and clothes and got under the covers next to Ava once she put the dog back to his bed. She placed her hand on Ava’s stomach and trailed a path of soft kisses from Ava’s neck to that spot close to her bellybutton. “Hello there. This is mummy speaking. I apologize for my behavior earlier. I just wanted to say that I took my head out of my ass and I am here. I will always be here for Mama and you. I will love and protect you forever. I love you baby girl” Sara said and placed a soft kiss there.

 

Ava had tears on her eyes once more. It was happening finally. Sara knew and she accepted it. Life has its hardships and these two had quite more than their fair share of those in their lives so far. She just wanted to be finally happy with Sara and their baby and of course their furry baby. She held close to Sara that night. Taking in her wife as if she hadn’t seen her or touched her in ages. She was feeling so blessed. She had it all right there. The love of her life loving her back, wanting her back in such an obvious way and their creation of love was present there inside her. Ava was drunk from Sara’s presence. She kissed her as if it was the last time. She held her tight as if she was going to disappear.

 

They made love apologizing to one another for the secret, for leaving and for all those unspoken things kept inside. They needed to feel each other and to let their emotions show.

 

They fell tired onto the mattress later all cuddled up. “Don’t you ever do this to me again.” Sara said in a soft voice. “I won’t, I promise. It’s just… It was for us. And it will work.” Ava said holding Sara tighter. “It better will Sharpe. Cause if anything happens to you… I am going to kill you.” Sara said and kissed Ava once more but the kiss was soft this time.

 

They felt Rip sneaking up onto the bed but none of them said anything. It was that time that all four of them were there on the bed, all aware for each other’s existence… well almost all of them. And so sleep took over them and it was the most peaceful sleep Ava had in 7 weeks.


	15. Announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss , one true love and a dysfunctional family, all rooting for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's up so late but i've been working 14hour shifts.... hope the length of it makes up for the delay. Hope you like it! Thank you for sticking around ! Have a great day! Next chapter might be the last and it will be up hopefully soon .... no idea when to be honest.

 “You don’t have to do that.” Ava whispered and shifted in Sara’s hands. “Do what?” Sara asked and cuddled closer to Ava. “Staying awake all night, being alarmed in case something happens to me” Ava said looking at her wife as it was obvious that that was what she was doing. “I am not…. That’s not what I am doing.” Sara said defending herself and placed her hand protectively over Ava’s baby bump and planting a soft kiss on Ava’s neck. “Babe … I know that that’s what you’re doing.” Ava insisted placing her hand on Sara’s cheek, looking lovingly into her eyes. “I’m not doing it on purpose. I guess I’m scared it might happen again. I can’t help it.” Sara said and leaned in to kiss Ava lovingly.

 

“You know we need to tell the team. I heard Zari and Mick talking the other day. They noticed that you are sitting out the missions and there was even a mention that you gained a bit of weight… They think it’s cause we’re married now and you let yourself loose…. I didn’t know if I wanted to punch them or to laugh. They can’t know what we did… it wasn’t in our plans as far as they know.” Sara said after a moment and it seemed like she wanted to talk to her team for some time now. “I’ve been thinking about it too babe. We are 4 months in now… All the exams are looking good and we have them every other day… I think it’s safe to tell them.” Ava replied and held Sara closer.

 

“Penny for your thoughts.” Sara asked her a bit later as she could see that Ava was thinking about something. “It’s nothing babe…” Ava replied but Sara was not convinced. “I can hear you thinking Sharpe… spit it out” Sara said looking lovingly at Ava raising up on her side of the bed so she could be the one cuddling Ava, having Ava’s head on her chest, her hand placed around her shoulders protectively. “Am I…. Have I really gotten that fat already?” Ava asked Sara shyly and Sara could see the doubt and the worry in her face. “Aves .. babe you can’t be serious right now! You are creating a miracle inside your tummy…. You are growing a human. You are four months pregnant for crying out loud and you still hit the gym even though I ask you not to. You don’t even show that much. You look amazing and I’ve never been more attracted to you, if I may say so…” Sara said, adding the last bit with a grin on her face. Ava gave her a shy smile as that was what she needed to hear, she needed that confirmation from her wife.

 

Ava was very aware of the changes in her body. Her baby bump wasn’t that big but she had to get a larger size suit and even that was starting to get a bit tight. She was trying to stay in  shape going to the bureau gym 3 to 4 times a week doing pregnancy approved exercises after getting the green light from Alex and Lena and sometimes Sara was joining her. Deep down she was afraid that Sara would find her repulsing with the extra weight and hearing these words from her was really important to her. Sara on the other hand really was more attractive to Ava. Not only cause she was glowing these days from happiness that everything was going so good with the pregnancy and also cause she thought Ava was the best thing ever. She was so important to her. She was growing their baby inside her and she didn’t complain once. Not for the morning sickness which was finally fading away after 2 months of wrecking her poor wife, not for the sudden repulsion for anything that had to do with the smell of vinegar. She was a total champion so far and Sara knew it wasn’t easy. She loved Ava more by the second. She knew that if the situation was reverse and she was the one to be pregnant, she would be constantly complaining and turning Ava’s life into hell while Ava was handling everything like a boss.

 

Sara’s eyes grew darker, hungrier. She was drawn to this Ava. The strong yet insecure Ava. She wanted to show her she was desired, that she was cherished but most of all that she was loved. That she was so in love with her and that she was anything but not attractive. Sara leaned in and kissed Ava with a hard, passionate kiss full of want. Ava got the memo. She kissed Sara back with the same force, needing the affection and the feeling of lust she too had. She had noticed that now that she was pregnant she was getting more and more horny. She would attack Sara when she was changing or when she would be in the bathroom and Sara wouldn’t mind one bit, always ready to comply to Ava’s needs.

 

They woke up all cuddled up as usual the next morning and they got to the kitchen to have breakfast. Ava was flipping pancakes on the pan when Sara bumped her with her bum as she stood next to her to get two mugs from the shelf. “You love doing that don’t you?” Ava asked laughing at her wife. “No idea what are you talking about Sharpe… It was an accident.” Sara replied with a smile and winked at Ava. “Ghhh you…. You can be soooo annoying.” Ava said and leaned in to peck Sara’s lips. “That’s how I got you Sharpe… You like me being annoying.” Sara replied and hugged Ava from behind placing her hands on Ava’s growing belly, feeling that life couldn’t get any better. “That is unfortunately soooo true.” Ava said with a giggle and leaned her head back to kiss Sara’s temple softly.

 

They were enjoying their breakfast and coffee in a blissful moment. “I have an idea about how we are going to bring the news to the team.” Sara said with an excited expression on her face. “I’m listening.” Ava said and got closer to Sara as she explained her thought to her. “Yes Sara! That is a genius idea!” Ava said as she was truly excited for Sara’s proposal. “Why do you sound so surprised Sharpe? I can have clever ideas too. It was my idea to marry you in the first place… another example of a genius idea.” Sara said with a faux expression of insult in her face. “I know you can babe… it’s just that you choose to bring chaos.” Ava teased back and leaned in to kiss her wife. “Actually this gives me another idea… It might help Kara and Lena to finally acknowledge the chemistry between them.” Ava said and she sipped her coffee. “What is it with you playing cupid?” Sara asked with honest interest. “I don’t play cupid… I just feel like they deserve the happiness after helping us so much … and I guess as a person that is dealing with time so much I feel the obligation to help people not losing theirs. Time not spent with the people we want to be with is lost time….” Ava said and pulled Sara in for a hug, kissing her cheek. “All jokes aside, I agree with you…. These two need a puss…” Sara said kissing Ava back.

 

“We can do it today…. I mean it’s Saturday…. We can call the girls over, it’s Legends day off… I mean we could ask Gideon make some food and we’ll be all set.” Ava said all wrapped around Sara now as she sat on Sara’s lap. Sara placed her hands around Ava to support her, holding her in place and closer to her. She looked up at Ava’s face with a bright smile as she loved the move and the closeness. “Better sooner than later.” Sara agreed and pecked Ava’s lips and then placed a soft kiss on Ava’s stomach. “Ready to be formally introduced to your aunts and uncles little one?” Sara asked Ava’s baby bump. Ava’s heart was always floating with love when Sara was doing that. She placed her arms around Sara’s head pulling her in on her chest and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Sara inhaled Ava’s scent and placed a soft kiss on Ava’s collarbone and held her closer enjoying the intimacy of the moment.

 

They got dressed and opened the portal to the familiar now living room of Kara Danvers. “Hey girls hey!” Kara said loudly as soon as she saw Sara and Ava entering the living room from the portal. “Hey there Kara! I see the whole gang is here!” Sara said as she realized that Alex, Margaret, Maggie and Lena were all there. “Hello there beautiful ladies! Oh I’ve missed you like soooo much.” Ava said first to the group of women and then to Margaret who she moved closer to and hugged her, picking her up and turning her round in the air, making the little girl giggle. “Easy Aves.” Said the protective Sara once Ava got the little girl back to her arms putting a raspberry in the chubby neck, getting a second giggle from the toddler. Ava rolled her eyes on her wife, which was something that usually Sara would do to Ava but now was the other way around and she laughed placing a kiss on Sara’s cheek.

 

“So what are you two doing here? You’re scheduled for your exams tomorrow.” Alex asked as she was worried that maybe something happened. “Well we had an idea and actually it’s very convenient that all of you are here cause we wanted to ask you to come over to our earth this evening.” Sara started and Ava continued explaining the reason. “Well we thought since the exams are all looking good and we are now 4 months in, it’s time to tell the legends that we are pregnant….so they can stop calling me fat behind my back.” Ava said half kidding, half serious, to what the rest of the women laughed and so did Margaret in Ava’s arms. “You too little one? I really thought you would stick up for me.” Ava said and she laughed as well after kissing Margaret’s chubby kiss.

 

“I am in!” Kara said enthusiastically “Me too” Lena hurried and she moved next to Kara. “We are in as well.” Alex said and she looked at Maggie who nodded yes. “Do you want us to do anything or bring anything?” Kara asked.

 

Sara explained the plan to them as Ava was too busy playing with Margaret glowing from happiness as she was playing pretend with her. Oh how she loved kids and how Sara’s heart was feeling like it was about to explode every time she would shoot her eyes over to Ava interacting with the little girl, imagining how they would be when their own daughter arrive.

 

All women were pumped with the idea and agreed with the plan. They would be at Sara’s and Ava’s house by 8. Sara, Alex, Lena and Kara sat at the kitchen table for a bit as Maggie went to play with Ava and her daughter. “ So…. I think your idea is great!” Maggie started saying to Ava. “But can I ask for a favor? You see your plan gave me and idea.” Maggie said with a shy look on her face. “Of course girl. I’m listening” Ava said intrigued. “Oh. My. God! This is totally perfect. Yes! I’ll tell Sara when we’ll get back!” Ava said and she was totally trilled once she heard Maggie’s thought. 

 

“Babe… I know you love playing with the little princess over here but we got to go back and invite the legends and Gary and get everything ready…. I guess we have to get back…. Ave’s?” Sara started saying “I found you” A little voice yelled behind Sara.  “Dang it babe… she found me… thanks very much! Please don’t do that on any missions though.” Ava said as she was playing hide and seek with Margaret and she was trying to be on stealth mode, doing pretty good until Sara gave her away. Everybody laughed and Ava picked up Margaret placing kisses all over her face! “I’ll see you tonight baby girl! We will play with the puppy and all!” Ava said as she didn’t really want to put the toddler down. Finally Sara managed to get her attention and get her back home.

 

Rip run to them, smelling them and licking them as soon as they got in the living room. “Why don’t you take him for a walk and then we’ll go to tell the Legends.” Ava suggested and Sara made a grimace. “Fiiiine.” Sara said and turned to take the leash and the poop bags from the counter next to the entrance. “Rip! Let’s go for a walkie boy” The puppy sprang to Sara sitting next to her, waiting for her to put him on the leash, wagging his tail. Ava smiled with the image of their good boy and her wife. She thought to herself that they were lucky to have such a smart puppy cause she was afraid that it would take way too long for them to train him. There had been a few accidents here and there and he has eaten a few of Ava’s throw pillows and Sara’s favorite boots but he was cute and smart and a really good stress relieve therapy. He was getting calmer with time, having way less accidents and only when they didn’t have time to take him for a walk but most of the time when Ava was not home he was with Sara on the waverider playing with the team, well mostly with Zari who actually taught him most of the things he knows as neither Sara nor Ava have much time or energy to do so.

 

“Babe! We’re back! Time to go invite the Legends…. Babe?!” Sara said as soon as  she and Rip got back from the walk. She walked into the living room only to find Ava fast asleep on the sofa. She exhaled as she was relieved that nothing bad happened in her absence and got to sit down on the floor next to her wife. She placed a strand of hair behind Ava’s ear and she kissed Ava’s lips softly. “Hey there sleepy head…” Sara whispered and she got a movement from Ava. Sara knew that Ava was getting way more naps lately and from her google research that was a side effect  of pregnancy so she just rolled with it. Ava opened her eyes slowly and a bright smile formed on her face. “Hey… I fell asleep again, didn’t I” Ava said with a sleepy voice. “It appears that you did director Sharpe …. But don’t worry. I wont tell anyone of you don’t” Sara said and winked at her as Ava pulled her in for another kiss.

 

“Alright… Let’s go invite this band of idiots that you call a team!” Ava said teasingly. “You’re lucky you’re pregnant Sharpe…” Sara shoot back at her with a smirk. “Is that so?” Ava replied raising her eyebrow. Sara shook her head and took Ava’s hand as they portaled onboard the waverider.

 

“Hey losers! Gather around” Sara yelled once they were on the bridge of the ship. The team started assembling there from around the ship. Zari was there first holding a half-eaten donut in one hand and a whole on the other, then Mick arrived taking off his reading glasses, holding his beer. Nate was there short after holding a heavy book in his hand and finally Ray came too taking off his lab goggles. “Hey there guys. So listen up. Tonight we are going to have a little gathering at our place. We got bored of staying in alone so we thought we would have some friends over. So you are free to do your things but be at our place at 8” Sara gave the order but none of the legends minded her tone. They were all in for gatherings and food and drinks.  “Is there a special occasion?” Zari asked. “Should I bake a cake?” Ray hurried to ask looking all excited at the thought of baking. “There is no special occasion … We just thought we could have some friends over just to have some fun. It’s been some time since we had some family time and we just figured it’s our day off so, why not” Ava told them never leaving Sara’s hand. “Don’t be late! Dismissed…” Sara told them only half serious and then She and Ava went to the galley to give Gideon the list of items they wanted to be fabricated.

 

They placed their order to Gideon. They would have pizza, guacamole and nachos, tacos and some sushi cause they wanted to have something fancy for Lena thinking that the millionaire might not like the other options. “The order will be ready at 7:55 captain. I will remind you through the coms system.” Gideon said once Sara finished her order. “Hey Gideon. Can you make me a pickle chocolate pizza for now to get it back home for launch?” Ava asked looking at the ceiling and Sara turned to look at her with a shocked expression. “I am sorry director Sharpe but this item is not in my fabrication list.” Came Gideon’s reply. “A what now?” Sara asked amused. Ava had turned tomato red as she knew her demand sounded ridiculous. “Well it sound good to me right now…. But I know it seems disgusting… but I kinda want it so bad…” Ava said half embarrassed half begging to have it. “Gideon can you make us a pizza dough?” Sara asked as she had an idea. “Certainly captain.” Came the reply from the AI. Once the item was ready she removed it from the fabricator. “Now can I have some hazelnut chocolate spread Gid?” Sara asked again. A bowl of chocolate spread appeared in the fabricator and Sara took that out as well. “Now can I have some pickles?” Sara said finally while Ava had placed her finger in the chocolate spread not able to control herself closing her eyes from pleasure as she got the chocolate taste in her mouth.

 

Sara placed the chocolate spread on the dough and then added the pickles on top as that is how she guessed Ava wanted to have it. With a disgusted look she turned to Ava “Voila” she said and there was nothing but love in Ava’s face. “Babe……” Ava couldn’t say anything else as she took Sara in for a deep kiss and a tight hug. “Let’s put this in a box and take it back home before anyone sees you eat it.” Sara said in her conspiracy voice. Ava laughed and helped Sara put the pizza in a box.

 

They got back to the apartment where Rip was waiting for them half asleep on the sofa raising his ears once he saw them stepping out of the portal. It’s been a long time since he last barked at the sound of a portal opening as he has gotten used to it. Ava took the box out from Sara’s hands and set it on the table getting a knife and a plate. “Just dig in Aves, it’s not like anyone else is going to want a piece of that.” Sara said laughing. “Manners Lance…. One thing our child has to be taught by me. Otherwise we’ll be collecting empty pizza boxes from the floor.” Ava replied. She cut a large piece of that weird pizza and she took a bite. She closed her eyes from joy as Sara was watching her while petting Rip. “So? How is it?” Sara asked Ava once she opened her eyes again. “It’s disgusting but….. for some reason it tastes so good.” Ava replied taking another bite. “Something tells me that this won’t be the first weird thing you’ll ask for.” Sara said as she went and hugged Ava from behind placing her hands over her belly and kissing softly her neck.

 

Sara vacuumed the house as Ava was taking a nap and she got the living room free from Rip’s toys. It was 7:30 when she went to the bedroom only to find Ava sleeping cuddling Rip. As much as she was against the idea of having a pet at first Ava had grew very fond of the puppy and Sara knew it. No matter how hard Ava tried at first, Rip had won the war over sleeping on the bed and lately when Sara wasn’t there cuddling her, Rip was more than willing to take her place in her wives arms being Ava’s little spoon. Sara took a picture of the cute image of Ava peacefully sleeping, her arm around the black puppy and her blond locks falling on his ears.

 

She crawled on the bed being Ava’s big spoon and she kissed Ava’s cheek. She felt her shift and she whispered in her ear. “Hey there sleepyhead. It’s 7:30 do you want to get ready?”. Ava turned and buried her head on Sara’s crock of her neck, cuddling close to her. Sara felt her being all warm from sleep and she wished they wouldn’t have to move. “Five more minutes” Ava said in a tiny voice, barely able to be heard but Sara heard her. “Hey… that’s my line.” She said teasingly but she stayed there not moving for Ava to have her 5 more minutes.

 

Ava was up and ready, glowing when Gideon’s voice came from the speakers. “Your order is ready captain Lance. The Legends offered to bring it to you upon their arrival.” “Thank you Gideon. Just make sure they won’t eat it before they come.” Sara replied with a smile. “So you’re ready?” Sara asked Ava. “Yeah! I am.” Ava said with a big smile getting Sara’s hand and pulling her closer to her, getting in for a kiss. A moment later they heard the sound of a portal filled the room. Sara placed her hand on Ava’s small of the back waiting for their guests to enter their living room.

 

Kara was the first to come out of the portal followed by Lena and Alex and finally Maggie stepped out holding Margaret in her arms. “Welcome to our house and our universe girls! We are so happy you finally step into our house for a change.” Sara said as she moved to hug and say hello to the newcomers. Ava too hugged all the women, having the brightest smile for the little girl in Maggie’s arms. She leaned in to take Margaret from her mother’s hands only to whisper to Maggie’s ear. “Are you nervous?” “I’m mortified… you?” Maggie asked Ava back. “I think I am ok. I mean it’s just an announcement to our friends after all.” Ava replied and she turned her focus on Margaret.

Sara put the bottles of wine that Lena and Kara brought as well as the bottle of scotch that Alex and Maggie brought, on the kitchen counter. And went next to her wife wright on time when the second portal opened in their living room. The legends started coming out of it. They all were moving into the room as if they owned the place and it was only natural after the many nights they had spent there, ether too drunk to go back to the ship or too tired to do so. They all froze as they saw the other women in the room. Some of them knew Alex and Kara but not Lena and Maggie.

 

Ava and Sara did the introductions as Mick’s voice sounded loud as usual. “Boss where do you want all these” He said raising up his full of bags hands.  Sara pointed with her head towards the kitchen and Mick moved followed by Ray, who’s hands were also full as Sara was right behind them. They set the bags on the counter. Sara too the containers out of the bags in a line on the counter, creating a small buffet next to a stack of dishes and silverware Ava had prepared.

 

“Listen up everybody! It’s game night. Grab a plate, grab a glass, help yourselves and let’s have some much deserved fun” Sara said and the lot cheered. The door bell rung and Ava went to answer it.  “How on earth can you be late Gary? You are a time agent for the love of god.” Ava said but her expression was soft. “I am sorry director Sharpe but I was trying to find that dessert you like so much.” Gary said raising the bag he was holding with a hopeful expression and Ava’s face light up. “Come on in then before the legends eat all the food.” Ava replied and took a step towards the kitchen.

 

They filled their plates and sat in the living room. Alex prepared a plate for Margaret, cutting the food into small pieces and went closer to Ava who still had her daughter in her hands, talking to her in her baby voice. “I know you guys are probably best friends by now but can I just steal her to feed her?” Alex asked Ava. “Oh please can I do it?” Ava said excitedly. “Are you sure?” Alex asked Ava feeling bad that this might get the pregnant woman tired. “Oh please I would love to do that.” Ava replied with honest intentions in her voice. “Ok. I’ll be right here if the little missy cause you any trouble.” Alex said giving a little tickle to her daughter and collecting her plate, moving to take a sit next to Maggie.

 

Ava fed Margaret while the rest of the team got to know mostly Maggie and Lena. When Margaret ate all her food Ava caught that she started rubbing her eyes. “Are you tired little one?” Ava asked Margaret who just nodded and moved deeper into Ava’s hands. “Should we go take a nap?” Ava asked the little girl and when she felt the second nod she got up and went to her bedroom. Rip was there sleeping on his bed. Ava pulled the cover and she got under it with Margaret in her embrace.

 

“Lalaby…” Was Margaret’s quiet demand and Ava pulled her closer to her and complied. She pressed a soft kiss on the little girl’s forehead and started singing the song I was made for loving you by Tory Kelly, which was one of hers and Sara’s favorite songs. The door opened just a smear and Sara and Maggie both peaked to see what these two were up to but they left them to it soon enough.

 

Once the little girl’s breathing became even Ava got out of the bed in stealth mode. She closed the door as quietly as she could and she didn’t get surprised by Sara’s presence in the hallway. “Spying much, Lance?” Ava asked Sara with a small giggle. “You went to bed with another woman Sharpe… I had to check out the competition.” Sara replied with a mischievous smirk on her face and Ava fought back the laughter as she was close to the door and she didn’t want to wake up Margaret. “Oh my god Lance…. You’re something else.” Ava said putting her arms around Sara’s neck, pulling her in for a kiss, resting their foreheads together. “I can’t wait to hear you sing that song to our own baby.” Sara whispered. “So … you’re not mad at me anymore?” Ava asked with a shy smile looking into Sara’s eyes. “I could never stay mad at you Director Sharpe…. Especially not for this….” Sara said and she pecked Ava’s lips. “We should go… they will be missing us.” Ava said not really wanting to end this moment with her wife. She took Sara’s hand and followed her to the living room.

 

The group decided that the first game should be trivial which meant that Gideon would ask questions from 5 different topics which were literature, sports, history, science and arts, starting at a relatively easy level and getting harder as the game evolves. Mick was the first one out followed by Gary. Zari was next and Sara who did pretty good at the literature questions was the fourth one out followed by Maggie and then Kara. Nate went down devastated after losing on a history question by mixing up the dates on a battle of south Africa. Alex was next giving up naming 5 movies directed by Aki Kaurismaki which left Ray, Lena and Ava still standing. Things were starting to get intense as both Ava’s and Lena’s competitive side started showing by spitting their answers way too fast. Sara took Ava’s hand in hers and she was somewhat proud of her brilliant wife and kind of impressed that she had so much general knowledge. Ray lost on a sports question which Mick totally knew and laughed at him and then it was Ava and Lena.

 

They were answering the questions as if they were computers. Sara even wandered if Gideon will run out of questions. People were looking at them as if it was a tennis much but after about 20 minutes it wasn’t fun anymore. “I think we should call this a draw.” Kara spoke after a while. “I agree we should play something else so we all can be a part of… By the looks of it you can keep going for hours and we are glad to have you as friends but it is getting boring you guys.” Zari said putting a whole donut in her mouth the moment she finished her sentence. “Well I agree we are equal opponents we proved that on our chess games as well I think we can call it a draw” Lena said finally looking at Kara who had a proud smile on her face. “I guess I agree. It is always a pleasure playing against you Lena.” Ava said extending her hand to seal the draw deal.

 

“So? How about truth or dare?” Alex asked the group. Some of them agreed, other nodded and Mick gave a grunt in agreement. They regrouped after they filled their glasses once again and started asking questions. Zari asked Mick if it was true that he sleeps with a teddy bear to which Mick turned tomato red and answered in a very low whispered yes and everybody laughed their heads off. Nate dared Gary to go sit on Sara’s lap and they all found hilarious the terrified look on Gary’s face as Sara gave him a stern look on purpose, knowing the effect she had on the poor guy. Alex dared Maggie to sing a lullaby out loud for the whole group to hear and Maggie turned tomato red.

 

Everybody was relaxed and so Sara gave a look at Ava to what Ava slightly nodded as it was time to set their plan in motion.  Sara cleared her throat and turned to Kara. “Kara truth or dare?” “Dare!” Kara replied with a smile and a slightly tipsy look. ‘That was way too easy.’ Sara thought to herself and she slightly squeezed Ava’s hand. She pretended to think for a moment and then after clearing her throat once again said. “I dare you…… to….. hmmm…. Kiss Lena. On the lips. French style.” Kara’s eyes opened wide as her mouth fell open.  “Nice one” they heard Mick say and Alex winked to Sara. “You serious?” Kara asked looking terrified. “Rules are rules girl” Sara said playfully. Kara turned to Lena who had turned tomato read but there was something else other than embarrassment in her expression. Something like it was the time she was waiting for moment, realizing it was finally going to happen. “Do you mind if….” Kara asked Lena moving her hands a bit too much and fixing her glasses. "I suppose rules are rules. It’s just a game after all” Came Lena’s answer and her voice was quiet.

 

Kara moved closer to Lena looking into her eyes. She placed her palm on her cheek and Lena placed her hand on Kara’s neck. They both took a deep breath not braking eye contact, slowly leaning forward. They closed their eyes as soon as their lips touched. It started slow but it got deeper and hungrier. They forgot where they were for a while. They started pulling in each other. The grouped stayed silent trying not to laugh, Sara pecked Ava’s lips and Alex high fived them both silently. Only when Mick said laughing “Nice one” in his deep voice they opened their eyes, panting, looking at each other and smiled cheeks flashed from embarrassment and also want. “Who’s next?” Lena said pretending to be all composed but her rapidly raising chest betraying her as her hand rested on Kara’s lap.

 

Zari dared Gary to drink 5 tequila shots on a row and Gary was never the same after that for the rest of the evening, his words coming out slurring and his eyes out of focus. Alex asked ray if it was true that he ever tried to use his enlargement ray on his penis and he nodded yes getting tomato read hurrying to explain that it was a result of a drunken experiment to test his ray and everyone burst into laugher.

 

It was Maggie’s turn to ask someone. She stud up and looked around as if she was trying to pick someone. She put her hands in her back pockets and took in a deep breath. She turned around and looked at Alex. “Alex!” She said “Yes Maggie.” Came Alex’s reply as she was smiling thinking about what way will her girlfriend choose to humiliate her. “Truth or Dare, Danvers?” Maggie asked standing in front of Alex cheeks flashed, with a content smile on her face. Alex pretended she thought about it for a second and with a mischievous smile on her face she replied. “Dare!” Maggie took Alex’s hand in hers and knelt in front of her looking her in the eyes. “Alex Danvers, I dare you to marry me. I adore you and I want to be a proper family with you and our daughter. Do you dare to marry me?” Maggie said presenting Alex with the ring she pulled out of her back pocket.

 

Everyone had their jaws dropped except from Ava who had a wide smile looking at Alex waiting to hear her response. A few seconds passed and Alex just stud there looking at the image of Maggie holding the ring, all knelt in front of her with her eyes wide open and her jaw hanging open. “Well Danvers? Will you give a poor girl an answer or should I just drop dead?” Maggie said with a small nervous laugh. Alex pulled Maggie close.  “YES, YES, A MILLION TIMES YES!” Alex screamed, hugging her now fiancée tightly, and sharing a kiss.

 

The rest group of the group started cheering and Sara popped open a champagne. The girls gathering around Alex to admire the ring. “It’s the second one I buy you Danvers. Make this one stay there.” Maggie joked and pulled Alex closer to her by the waste. Sara entered the room with tall glasses for the champagne and they all started filling their glasses.

 

“Before we propose a toast to the newly engaged couple I would like to play one more round of the game.” Sara said loudly so she could be heard over the crowd. Mick dropped his glass holding hand lower with a grugh and they all turned their attention to Sara. “Ava babe… Truth or Dare?” Sara asked moving closer to the now red faced but glowing Ava. “Hmmmm I would go with Truth captain Lance.” Came Ava’s reply barely able to contain herself, having one of the widest smiles ever. “Is it true that …… You and I ….. are going to be… mothers and you are in fact 4 months pregnant?” Sara asked Ava but her gaze was focused on her team, wanting to take in their reactions. “Well …. I would say that this is indeed true my love” Ava said teasingly her smile even wider than before and Sara placed her hand over Ava’s 4 month baby bump, pulling her wife in for a kiss.

 

Each and every one of the legends were in a state of shock. Jaw’s dropped, eyes wide open, not believing their ears and not able to process the information. “You really are?” Zari asked with a smile of disbelief on her face to what Ava nodded and Zari came closer to take her in for a hug. Gary was on full on crying mode at the back of the room and one by one the legends approached Ava, taking her into a hug and congratulating her and Sara. Sara saw Mick quickly wiping a stray tear from the corner of his eye before he hugged Ava and caught that he whispered something into Ava’s ear to what Ava nodded and gave him a very tender look, one of which she had never given to any of the Legends or anyone else, except Sara of course.   

 

They proposed a toast to Maggie and Alex for them to live happily ever after and then to the new member of their dysfunctional family. They drank their drink and started having small talk as they were also helping themselves with desert. Ava was drinking orange juice talking to Zari told her she thought she was just getting a bit of weight thinking that now that she had tied the knot with Sara she left herself loose, feeling like an idiot for not seeing it sooner. She was on her second dessert when Sara approached her and kissed her temple and Ava could see that Sara was feeling better now that the team knew.

 

“I have a question” Ray said loud enough that the crowd focused on him. Sara nodded for him to ask his question, to what Ray only said one word. “How?” Sara looked at Ava not really knowing where to start and Ava spoke for them both. “Well …. It’s a really really long story. The idea popped into our heads when we had to deal with the Baby Marie Curie mission. But really it’s all them” Ava said pointing at Alex, Kara and Lena. Ray rose his eyebrows and Ava proceed to explain.  “There is this kryptonian technology that Alex has perfected and there can be a pregnancy by combining two female DNAs. In our case though we needed something even more than that. Me being a clone had its complications where Lena came in to save the day. They are both true Masters on their fields and we owe them the world.” Ava said smiling to their friends and getting tighter into Sara’s embrace. Ray nodded and even though it was evident that he had even more geek questions to ask, mostly to Alex and Lena, decided against it, not wanted to ruin the moment.

 

Kara, Lena, Alex, Zari and Gary were all talking with Ava and Sara about the nursery and baby stuff where the guys and Maggie turned their focus on the tv that Mick had tuned into an important match. A few minutes later Mick excused himself, going to the bathroom after having too much beer.

 

Sara wandered if he was ok after he was there for over 20 minutes and she decided to go check on him. She froze on her heels at the hallway as she approached the bathroom door which was opposite to the bedroom. She opened the bedroom door just a little only to see Mick having a blanket around his neck and wearing lipstick playing with Margaret. She opened the door and crossed her hands over her chest. Mick froze and stood up straight as if Sara was his military superior. “Mind explaining what am I looking at Rory?  I thought you were at the bathroom.” Sara said trying to keep her face straight but dying trying holding back her laughter. “She was crying boss… We couldn’t hear her in the other room. Maybe she was scared that she woke up here. You were having fun so I thought I could handle it… She wanted to play… She made me wear these things…. It was hard to say no boss…. Please don’t tell the others.” Mick said embarrassed. “Hey Mick… You don’t have to be embarrassed. I think that this is awesome. And yes, I know how hard it is to say no to this little dictator. Just late me take a picture of you two… you are way too cute.” Sara said and took out her phone and Mick didn’t protest, she wasn’t sure if he was too drunk to realize that taking the photo meant evidence or if he secretly wanted to have a picture taken but she snapped it anyway before he could give it a second thought. “Just a quick question. What are you supposed to be?” Sara asked. “Superman.” Mick replied and Margaret hurried to correct him “No you are Supergirl. You have lippptik.” To what Mick gave a low graugh and Sara laughed. “Let’s get you to your mums little one. And Mick…. Clean yourself up before you go back in the living room.” Sara said picking up Margaret and passing a wet wipe to Mick turning to head back. She stopped at the door and turned to Mick. “You know Rory… I think you’re gonna be a cool uncle for my kid.” She said and knowing that Mick wasn’t good with words she turned to leave.

When everyone saw Margaret they all wanted to play with her. She passed from lap to lap meeting everyone. She soon started to rubbing her eyes again and Alex noticed it. “I think we should head back. She is getting tired and …. It is getting really late.” Alex said looking at her daughter and then at her watch. “We will come with you it is getting late and we are having a meeting tomorrow” Kara added and turned to look at Lena who nodded in agreement, taking Kara’s hand to raise up from the sofa. “We should get going back as well captain it’s getting late. Mrs captain should probably get some rest too.” Nate said. “Not so fast sunshine… you help clean up first and then you go back to the ship.” Sara said with her captain authority voice. “I’m on it.” Ray hurried to say already heading to the sink as if to beat any competition may rise for his favorite chore.

 

Maggie had her sleeping daughter in her arms followed by Alex, Kara and Lena when they all said their goodnights to Sara and Ava. They opened the portal back to their earth when Maggie turned to Ava and with a huge smile she said “Thank you!” “You don’t have to Maggie! You two belong together! Now go get some sleep with your soon to be wife and daughter.” Ava replied softly.

 

When the portal closed and Sara turned her attention back to the Legends she was pleased to see that the living room was once again at a good shape and the dishes were already all cleaned up. “Now you may go back.” Sara said smiling at her team. They said their goodbyes and they took Gary with them as he didn’t really wanted to go home and it was certain that the legends would be up for about an hour more.

 

Finally being all alone again Sara went close to Ava burring her face on the crock of Ava’s neck, placing a soft kiss there. “That went well!” Ava said cheerfully. “Yeah …. I caught Mick playing dress up with Margaret in our bedroom.” Sara said and Ava laughed out loud. “What?! Oh my god… why didn’t you call me to witness that?” Ava asked bumped that she missed the sight of the ever so rough and mucho Mick Rory playing dress up with a toddler. “I have a picture Sharpe. But he made me promised not to say anything.” Sara replied. “Show me!” Ava demanded and Sara pulled out her phone to show the picture to Ava who burst into laughter. “Is he wearing lipstick?” Ava asked taking a better look at the picture. “Yeap… by Margaret’s demand he was supergirl.” Sara replied. “Oh god …. Can’t wait to see what he will do four our kid.” Ava said pulling her wife back into a hug.

 

“What did he tell you really? Mick when he congratulated you after the announcement.” Sara asked and Ava smiled at the fond memory. “He told me that he would be the one to teach them how to fight and play ball” Ava said. “He might be looking all tough and stuff but he is a marshmallow inside, that man.” Sara said and then she added. “Let’s go to bed babe… we had a very loooong day.” “Not so fast Lance…. You are on dog walk duty and Rip has been crying for a walk the past 5 minutes. You must go now cause otherwise his training will be in vain and he is doing so good lately.” Ava said looking at her wife half sorry half ‘you knew it was coming’ expression on her face. “I think I have an idea about that cause I am sooo not going out right now.” Sara said.

 

She grubbed the time currier and opened a portal to the Waverider. “Zari! Rip is all yours for tonight. You just take him out now for a walk and he’s yours for the rest of the night.” Sara said and an excited Zari took the dog on board not carrying about what Sara was telling her once she got him in her arms. “See problem solved. Now take me to bed Director Sharpe cause I will start sleepwalking in a minute.” Sara said. “You are impossible Lance…. Ok .. off to bed we go.” Ava said and led the way to the bedroom.

 

They got under the covers and all cuddled up and talked a bit about the night they had. The kiss between Kara and Lena, hopping that something might start after that cause it was intense to say the least. And then there was the proposal that Ava’s pregnant brain totally had forgotten to inform Sara about who was caught by surprise like the rest of them but both being so happy about Maggie, Alex and Margaret. “Your plans work well so far. Even though it probably isn’t in my favor to say so don’t let this go into your head.” Sara admitted to her wife. Ava laughed and replied. “Thanks babe… biggest successful plan was marrying you so I guess the rest should be considered piece of cake.” “Is that so? Was it so hard to make me say yes? I am mad about you Ave’s.” Sara said in a soft voice. “It took only an almost wiping of existence to make you agree into marriage so… At least it worked.” Ava said and she leaned in to capture Sara’s lips into a deep, passionate kiss.

 

“You know what?” Ava said after a while. “What is it hun?” Sara asked, a tone of worry in her voice. “I kinda miss Rip…. I got used to him warming my feet over the cover at the end of the bed… Can you go get him? He might be missing us too.” Ava said and Sara’s heart melt but she felt the urge to tease her ,’it’s not a good idea to get a dog’ , wife a little bit. “Oh come on Aves he will be fine… I thought you didn’t really want him on the bed after all.”  “Come on babe…. I got used to him …. He has these puppy eyes that just melts your heart… Go get him babe… I kinda feel sad thinking that our family won’t be sleeping all together tonight.” Ava said and it was those words that made Sara’s chest like it was about to explode from love for her wife and mother of her child ‘and her puppy’ in front of her. “Fiiiine.” Sara said and she got up to go get Rip from the ship.

 

“I had to distract Zari with donuts to get him back but here he is.” Sara said placing the puppy on the bed who immediately went to curl up at Ava’s feet side of the bed. Ava rose from her side to pet the puppy’s ears and then curled back next to Sara. “Thank you!” Ava whispered to Sara who was already drifting into unconsciousness. “I kinda wanted to get him too…. Now sleep.” Sara replied placing a kiss on Ava’s cheek. And that is how they fell asleep that night. All happy and warm curled up next to each other like they were supposed to be.

 

 


	16. Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission goes wrong and there are too many feelings to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's taking me so long to upload. So many things are happening in life though that take all my spare time. If you're still reading this thank you! I hope you like it! There will be more... I don't know when! Lot's of love to all of you!

The portal opened in the middle of the bridge of the Waverider. “CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHY THE STATUE OF LIBERTY WAS NEVER DELIVERED BY THE FRENCH?” Came Ava’s furious voice and one by one all of the Legends started to gather there wearing time appropriate clothes. “Not now Rip, mum is upset.” Ava added as the puppy came running to her demanding to be pet once he heard her voice.

 

The anachronism had come up this morning and it was a mess. The legends responded but somehow they lost the statue of liberty in their attempt to protect it from the displaced pirates that attacked the French ship that was transporting it.

 

“Babe first of all please calm down you need to think of our baby. We are on it! We are going to have it all sorted out by dinner.” Sara said trying to keep a calm and reassuring expression for her wife while internally was too freaked out about how they were going to fix this mess. “Captain Lance please, please explain to me how? How could someone LOSE THE STATUE OF LIBERTY.” Ava said as she was about to cry. These pregnancy hormones were really messing her up. Since when was the Time Bureau boss lady going to cry about a mission? “Well we shrinked it, I shrinked it…. So we could protect it from the displaced pirates from 1660’s but then …. I sneezed.. and …. And I dropped it.” Ray confessed to Ava. “YOU DROPPED IT? You mean to tell me that the statue of liberty is now shrinked and lost because you have the sniffles?” Ava said as Rays confession made her even angrier and sadder at the same time as some tears started falling off her eyes.

 

Sara knew better by now not to say anything about that. Ava was great at handling her pregnancy but when strong emotions like stress and anger hit her it was best for everyone to lay low as her mama bear hormones could make her want to chop your head off. “Honey we have a plan. Like I said we are going to fix it. You just go sit down. I’ll have Gideon make you a tea or a hot chocolate, play some relaxing music and we are going to have this fixed in no time.” Sara said as she stood in front of her wife, smiling at her trying with every bit of her power to make her calm down as she was worried both about Ava and their baby. “Walk me through how you are going to fix that.” Ava demanded, still very angry and stressed but also so in love with the woman in front of her that her pregnant brain could forget everything with one touch of her.

 

“We are going to split in two teams. One team is going to get metal detectors and swipe every nanometer of that French ship starting at the general location of Rays sneezing accident while the other one is going to put those pirates back in 1660’s. Once we find the statue Ray is going to put it back to its original size, we wipe the memory of the French people from 1886 and we come back for dinner.” Sara said as she held Ava’s face in her hands smiling at her. “Sounds simple and effective enough.” Ava said looking into Sara’s eyes and she took a deep breath trying to relax herself realizing that she might have overreacted a bit, after all it’s not like this is the first time the Legends have to fix a big mess of their own making and she knew that her wife was good at her job.

 

“Alright you lot. I am heading back to the bureau. Keep me informed every step of the way. I will be watching you. Fix this ASAP.” Ava said and then she gave a look at Sara pointing to the ground. It took a moment for Sara to realize what Ava was signaling for but she got the point once she lowered her eyes to the ground. Ava was so busy yelling at the legends that she was ignoring Rip who was waggling his tail, demanding pets from her but now, before she go back to her office she wanted to acknowledge him but her belly was getting big and it was getting hard for her to pick him up or get to his level for pets. Sara picked the puppy up and Ava gave him one of her biggest smiles as he was her emotional support the past few weeks. She rubbed the puppy behind his ears and his belly and it was much appreciated up until Zari walked in with a freshly fabricated donut and Rip was on his way to go beg for some of it. Both Sara and Ava giggled at the sight as Zari was trying very hard to hide her precious donut from the puppy. She might love the dog to bits but her food was holy.

 

Ava leaned in and pecked Sara’s lips feeling better already. “I’m sorry I lost it. I have faith in you. Go fix this mess Mrs Lance and you will be in for a treat when you’ll get back home.” Ava whispered in Sara’s ear. “I think pregnancy works good for my end.” Sara replied as Ava would have her way with her at any given chance and according to Alex that was a pregnancy side effect that nether Sara nor Ava was complaining about. Ava smiled and pecked Sara’s lips once more and turned around to open a portal back to the bureau and then she froze.

 

“Ava? Baby is something wrong?” Sara asked worried as she was next to her a second later looking at Ava who had a strange expression on her face. A mix between shock and confusion and something else. Ava was frozen at that point her hand on the time currier as she was about to open the portal. “Aves babe talk to me” Sara begged terrified, looking for signals that Ava might be in pain or bleeding. Ava slowly lowered her hands, placing her palms on her baby bump. “Sara ….. I think ……” Ava said her voice trembling. “You think what? What is it babe? Should I take you to Alex?” Sara said fear evident in her every word. Ava looked at her in the eyes, tears falling down her cheeks again. “I think she moved….. Babe I think I just felt her move inside me!” Ava said full on crying as the feeling was overwhelming. “You, you did? How was it? What did you feel?” Sara said dropping on her knees and placing both her hands on Ava’s belly trying to feel for any movement. “It was …. So strange…. Like a butterfly movement…. Right here.” Ava said as it was the first time she felt the baby move. It felt like that was making it more real in a way. So far they were saying they were pregnant. They would hear the heartbeat when Alex was operating the ultrasound and they saw pictures of a little apple seed getting bigger and bigger but feeling her move inside her made her realize the truth of it all.

 

Sara placed a kiss on Ava’s stomach. “Don’t worry little one. Mummy is going to get that mess sorted out and we will all cuddle up in a few hours. Mamma is going to take care of you and she will not be angry anymore.” Sara said on Ava’s tummy and then she looked up at her wife. “You are off duty as soon as we fix this. Trust me after that we will be done in no time.” Sara said not really wanting to leave Ava’s side in case she feels the baby move again. “Can’t wait captain Lance.” Ava said and she opened the portal back to her office giving Sara a wink before the portal closed.

 

“You losers all heard that. My wife is upset and my daughter just moved inside her. I need to be with them so you get your asses back to work. Mick and Nate you take the pirates back to 1660’s. Ray, Zari and I are on metal detector duty. We get in, we get out.” Sara yelled to the team not able to conceal her happiness from her face though. The team got ready and Nate got next to Sara. “I just wanted to say that…. That was cute!” Nate said but walked away from Sara before the captain could say anything.

 

Their plan worked indeed without too many problems. They found the statue of liberty stuck in a crack between the ship planks and picked it up with a pair of tweezers that Zari thankfully had with her. Ray put it back to the original size, Nate and Mick punched the pirates back to 1660’s and all of them erased the memories of the French crew. They were all back to the ship 3 hours later. “The rest of the day is yours. I’m taking a shower and I am off to be with my wife. Stay out of trouble cause if you make anything happen I am letting you fence for yourselves.” Sara warned them and took off ordering Gideon to let Ava know that the mission was a success and she would be home soon.

 

She opened a portal to their living room 30 minutes later with Rip on his leash and her hair still dump as she didn’t want to wait for it to dry. She found Ava in an old t-shirt and pajama pants cooking dinner. She was barefoot and her hair were in a messy bun. Sara took a moment to take the image in thinking that she had never seen a more beautiful woman in her life. Ava looked at her over her shoulder, giving her a big smile, taking Sara’s breath away. “Hello there captain Lance. Are you going to stand there or are you going to give your wife a kiss?” Ava said as she was amused by the look on Sara’s face.

 

Sara took the leash off of Rip who run up to his toy basket to find something to chew on and then she walked to stand behind Ava, hugging her from behind and placing a soft kiss on her neck as she couldn’t really reach any further from that angle. “Smells good in here! What are you making?” Sara said after planting a few more kisses on Ava’s neck , her hands placed on Ava’s baby bump. “I am making spaghetti Bolognese captain Lance.” Ava replied with a smile on her face leaning back into Sara’s embrace, passing her hand behind her, on Sara’s neck, pulling her closer. “Hmmm …. Not that I don’t appreciate the sound of that… but I would prefer eating my baby mama.” Sara said in her low seductive voice, one of her hand slipping lower towards Ava’s hips. “As tempting as that might sound …. Your baby mama is really feeling spaghetti Bolognese right now…. You will be the desert.” Ava said as she turned on Sara’s hands leaning in, kissing her deeply. “I can work with that.” Sara said her hands grubbing Ava’s but as she let a sound escape.

 

They sat down at the table having their dinner after Sara fed Rip who was now sitting on the floor next to them waggling his tail, hoping for them to drop something. Ava couldn’t bare the look on his face so he took some spaghetti from Sara’s plate and gave them to the dog. “Hey … that’s mine you jerk…. If you felt like sharing why didn’t you give him yours?” Sara said laughing as she didn’t really mind the move. “Well I am eating for two … I don’t have one spaghetti to spare.” Ava said laughing as well rubbing her foot on Sara’s looking her with eyes that said sorry not sorry but there was also something else there, something more…. Something saying that as soon as her plate was empty Sara would be in trouble. And that was the case exactly. As soon as they were both done and Sara picked up the dishes and placed them in the sing Ava was right behind her, hugging her, pressing her baby bump on Sara’s back which was a clear indication for her intentions but was also comic in a way.

 

Sara got the point and turned in Ava’s hands. “Is there something I can help you with honey?” She said looking up at Ava with an innocent expression in her face but lust burning from her eyes. “Like I said Captain Lance …. You are supposed to be my desert.” Ava replied in her low voice, her hand traveling up Sara’s body from her thigh to her stomach, cupping her breast, coming to rest on her cheek as she pulled her in for a passionate kiss. “I guess we shouldn’t spare a minute then. Everybody knows desert is the most important meal of the day.” Sara said in a dah kind of way, giving Ava one of her signature grins, pulling her in for another kiss as they made their way to the bedroom, discarding their clothes along the way.

 

Ava was trying to catch her breath as Sara was dropping next to her on the mattress. “You know pregnancy has brought up this whole new you in this department…. I love it! Don’t get me wrong you were great before but all these new things really do things for me.” Sara confessed and Ava turned to face her with a confused frown on her face. “What are you talking about?” She asked as she couldn’t understand what Sara was referring to. “I can’t really explain it but it’s not just the quantity. You do realize that we are going for it like … triple amount and we were having plenty before. But it’s also like …. You’re not holding back any more, you let go and you also do things and ask for thins…. I don’t know .. you feel more… open.” Sara said trying to explain what she meant as Ava was giving some thought to it. “I guess you’re right … I mean there are times I am afraid that you will find me hideous at some point with my belly all blown but when I look at you and you have that …. Sara Lance on your face I guess I feel like I have to take advantage of it as long as I can. Plus the hormones you know … And I also think that when she comes out we can kiss our sweet sex goodbye so why not have it as long as we can?” Ava said and it was Sara’s turn to consider Ava’s words. “I hadn’t given much thought of the last part…. But I don’t want to hear another word about me not wanting you. We’ve talked about this. Ava Sharpe you’ve put a spell on me. There is no other woman I will ever want to sleep with again in all history and future. You are creating a miracle in there and it is our miracle and that is the most beautiful thing you could ever do and if anything I am falling even more in love with you and your body each passing day. Every millimeter your belly grows, my heart does too. For me you are the most beautiful woman….” Sara stopped talking once she saw Ava sobbing as she was full on crying mode. “Hey honey come on don’t you cry. I am only saying this cause it’s true and …” Sara started saying but she was left midsentence as Ava pulled her in for a kiss, her hands roaming up Sara’s body again.

 

“I can’t believe I am saying this but please Ava… please no more baby, we can still go for it again tomorrow.” Sara said out of breath, her chest heaving. Ava looked at her, resting her chin on Sara’s hip, her fingers tracing patterns on Sara’s stomach. “Ok…. Tomorrow it is” She said and Sara laughed out loud and pulled her up so she could cuddle in her favorite spot, listening to Ava’s heart beat and be able to place her palm on the baby bump.

 

“You know we still haven’t talked about names…. And I have noticed that you’re avoiding the subject every time I am trying to bring it up.” Ava said once she was in her position and Sara was all cuddled up, her hands in Sara’s hair playing with it as she would do almost every night. “I am not good at these things babe. You can call her whatever you want.” Sara said. “Babe come on…. We have to come up with something. We’re halfway there…. With that attitude we might as well write Baby Girl Lance on the birth certificate.” Ava said with a desperate look on her face. “So the last name will be Lance?!” Sara said sounding a little bit surprised. “Yea baby what else could it be?” Ava said amused by the silly question. “I don’t know, I thought maybe you would want her to have both our surnames like Sharpe - Lance or something.” Sara admitted. “Why would I want that? Lance is our family name.” Ava stated as it was obvious. “Is it? Cause we’ve never talked about it… and also you’re always referred to as Director Sharpe so I thought maybe you wanted that….” Sara said feeling a little emotional hearing Ava’s words about their family name. “Babe… I am Director Sharpe cause that was my name when I started working at the bureau and I also didn’t want to change it after our wedding cause I didn’t want anyone to think that that would mean that the Legends would have any different treatment just because of that…. You already have different treatment but I thought it would be appropriate… but I am Ava Sharpe only professionally. I introduce myself as Ava Lance anywhere else.” Ava said with a proud expression in her face her eyes falling from Sara’s gaze to the ring on her finger. “You do? Like where?” Sara said surprised to hear that as she’s never heard Ava introduce herself like that. “I said my name like that to the girl who works at the coffee shop next to the bureau and just the other week I had my name written like that on the membership card on that burrito place.” Ava said with a proud expression as she moved to get her purse from the side of the bed showing the card proudly to Sara. “A burrito place huh?! So official” Sara replied teasingly.  

 

Sara had a tear run from the corner of her eye… She might was a trained assassin but something in seeing her pregnant wife so proud, showing her a burrito club card with the name Ava Lance written on it made something warm raise up in her chest. “Oh babe… that’s so cute.” Sara said and pecked Ava’s lips. “So are we going to talk names or…” Ava asked playfully as Sara was kissing her jawline down to her neck. “I think you just won yourself another orgasm Mrs Lance! We can always discuss names in the morning.” Sara replied in her low, hungry voice as all that had turned her on, knowing that her wife was hers, that she wanted to have her name made her want to cherish her. There was something about the pride in Ava’s face that was irresistible. Ava didn’t mind one bit. After the day they had that reaction was most welcome.

 

They were all cuddled up ready to surrender to that much needed sleep but Ava could sense that something was on Sara’s mind. “I can hear you thinking my love.” Ava said kissing the top of Sara’s head threading her fingers with Sara’s on top of her baby bump. “It’s nothing …. It’s stupid really.” Sara said and she planted a soft kiss on Ava’s skin above her heart, which was something that Ava secretly adored. “It’s not nothing if it is on your mind… Talk to me!” Ava insisted softly. “It’s just that… for a moment I felt kinda jealous when you felt her move… I told you it is stupid. I don’t know I just kinda wish I could feel what you felt. I am so curious about how that feels I guess, that’s all.” Sara confessed feeling a bit embarrassed but Ava’s heart melted. She knew Sara didn’t really want to carry the baby but listening to her wish to feel her too made her heart feel warm. “I promise to let you know when I feel her move again and who knows… Maybe Alex or Lena have a device or something that can help us with that, like a transmitter or something…. You will be able to feel her too in a couple of weeks anyway when her kicks get stronger…. She won’t even let you sleep from all the fuss she will be making in there.” Ava said and pulled Sara up into a loving kiss.

 

“You were always great in making me feel better with your words Mrs Lance. Let’s get some sleep now though, shall we? We had such a long day.” Sara said with a yawn, cuddling closer to Ava, wrapped around her like a koala.  “Thank god the statue of liberty is back on it’s proper place Lance cause I wouldn’t let you get any sleep until you fixed that one.” Ava teased her, hugging Sara a little tighter, burring her nose into her hair and inhaling deeply the intoxicating Sara Lance smell. “You and Rip have so much in common Aves…. He likes to sniff me too….” Sara said her voice a whisper, ready to fall asleep. “Shut up” Ava replied and she let sleep take over her as well, all wrapped up around the love of her life.

 

 

 


	17. The nursery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's what family's for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I am sorry for the late update! Thank you for sticking around! I hope you'll like this chapter! I love reading your comments, it's what keeps me going! Have a great day everyone!

“You’re doing it wrong babe. Here, let me…. That’s not how it’s supposed to go…. Sara , for the love of god, give me the instructions” Ava said half frustrated half amused by Sara’s struggle. “Aves babe, I fought pirates and Vikings. I’ve been shipwrecked on a deserted island. I literally died and came back to life. I think I can figure out how to put together a crib.” Sara said obviously frustrated that she couldn’t understand the instructions of the furniture. “Honey …. I know you can figure it out… it’s just that by the time you will have figured it out, our daughter will be off to college … So give me the damn instructions so I can tell you what to do and get this over with.” Ava said with a teasing face to her wife. “Fiiiine” Sara gave in with a huff…

 

“You like this, don’t you?…. What is it Sharpe? You missed bossing me around?” Sara said after they made some progress since Ava took over reading the instructions, telling Sara what parts go where and how to mount them all together. “You know it Lance! After all, that is why I married you, so I can be bossing you around for the rest of our lives.” Ava said with a suggestive look and she leaned in to kiss Sara who dropped the hummer down in order to pull Ava into a hug. “Back to work now captain … this room is not going to fix itself and there is someone in here getting a bit impatient about being our new roommate.” Ava said as she placed her hand over the now very obvious baby bump where their daughter was kicking her.

 Sara placed her hand on Ava’s belly too and Ava guided it with her own to the spot the baby was kicking. She felt a strong kick and her whole face lit up, a tear falling from the corner of her eye. “So both of you are going to be bossing me around huh? What was that kick supposed to mean? Want me to build your crib faster? I’m gonna be in such a big trouble with the two of you won’t I?” Sara said on Ava’s stomach and then she pecked Ava’s lips and went back to her place where all the screws and nuts and little wood things were laying there. “Come on director Sharpe…. You’ve heard our daughter …. She wants to meet us we need to get this show on the road! Room needs to be ready ASAP. Just don’t let me buy anything from IKEA ever again.” Sara said and Ava laughed kissing the top of her wife’s head and went back to the instructions, telling Sara what to do once more.

 

“There all done… Test time.” Sara said once she placed the little mattress into the crib and Ava looked at her with a questioning frown but before she could say another word Sara was climbing in the crib. “Well…. It’s a little small but…. It didn’t break so I guess we did it right!” Ava was laughing her head off at the sight of Sara in the crib. No matter how small she was, she was still an adult trying to lay down in a crib and that was hilarious. “What on earth are you doing in there?” Ava said once she was able to breathe again. “I had to test it out Sharpe. We wouldn’t want to put our child in something that wasn’t safe now would we? You know for a mother you really let too many things in chance.” Sara said teasingly as she jumped gracefully out of the crib. “Like letting you build it instead of doing it myself and be done in 20 minutes instead of 5 hours? I agree with you.” Ava shoot back but Sara was right there kissing her. “You stink…. You need a shower Lance. I thought you could handle more physical activity than just putting together a crib.” Ava said once they broke their kiss. “It’s not from putting together the crib you ass… I just got nervous with the instructions at the beginning I started to sweat a little. Having you over my head waiting for me to mess up, really wasn’t helping.” Sara said and Ava laughed again. “So it’s my fault huh? Am I that big scary time agent that makes you feel nervous?” Ava said teasingly leaning closer to Sara kissing that spot beneath Sara’s earlobe. “You know it Sharpe! So…. Are you gonna join me in that shower Director Sharpe?” Sara asked suggestively, to what Ava couldn’t say no.

 

They were finishing up their launch when the portal opened and the legend came into their living room. Ava stood there her fork still in her mouth as she turned to Sara with a questioning look on her face, who was already up on her feet to meet the Legends. “Hey there Ava! How is it going?” Zari Said as she went next to her to pull her into a hug. “Hey Zari! All is good, the little one is fussy all day today but I hope she’ll calm down soon enough. What are you all doing here?” Ava asked surprised by the unexpected visit from the Legends. “Remember how I might had a little trouble with the instructions of that crib?” Sara asked hugging her wife. “I thought maybe I can’t fix the nursery by myself but then again I am a captain and a leader of a team so they should come help so my wife can finally go seat on the couch to watch tv or do her beloved paperwork like I’ve been begging her all day.” Sara said and Ava got a bit chocked up. “Babe you didn’t have to call in the team for that we could have done it.” Ava said as Sara wiped away a stray tear from the corner of her eye.

 

Their friends were all there in a moment notice and she really appreciated it. “We are happy to help. It would be a wonderful way to pass our time.” Ray said with a wide smile on his face. “Haircut is right. So boss … what do you need?” Mick said in his low scratchy voice. “Hope you’re not too fond of these clothes you’re all wearing guys cause we have some painting to do. Ava is not allowed near paint cause of the smell and chemicals and all so we have to do that. Also ray I’m gonna need you hang some stuff up. So grab a brush, grab the paint and lets move people. Not you Aves! You are going to stay right there with Rip, put your feet up, watch some movie or something, do your bureau things… You are not allowed into that nursery until we call you. Ok?” Sara said with a loving expression in her face, really wanting to give her so hard working wife a break. They got this, she and the legends could put the room in order… How hard could it be?

 

Ava nodded with a loving smile and pecked Sara’s lips. As much as she wanted to be there and put the room together with Sara she had to admit that she was very tired. Being almost eight months pregnant had taken its toll on her. Her back hurt very much, her feet were killing her and she couldn’t stand up for too long. She still was trying to exercise as much as she could. She and Sara would go swimming at the time bureau pool which was an exercise that didn’t make her too sore and they could also fool around too. She would also walk as much as she could but still she didn’t have the stamina to do that for too long as the change of her weight center had shifted with her blown bell. She sat on the sofa and Rip was right there next to her waggling his tail and demanding pets, resting his head on Ava’s thigh sniffing at her baby bump. “Are you smelling your little sister? Are you gonna be a good big brother? You’re gonna love her so much won’t you little buddy?” Ava said petting the dog behind his ears and just like that she fell asleep thinking of the time they would have with Sara and their baby girl and the little pup running into the house, playing and laughing.

 

“Mick, Ray and I are in painting duty, Zari and Nate you just mount these shelves and build that dresser. We need to be as quite as we can cause Ava probably has already dosed off and as fast as we can so we can get this over with.” Sara said and they all started doing their things. Sara would paint the lower parts of the walls were Ray would paint the higher ones. Nate and Zari were a pretty good team. They build that dresser and mounted the selves and also put together the comfy rocking chair they bought for the room in no time and then started painting too to help the others finish faster. Zari used the air totem to make the paint dry faster which was a big help.

 

They were done when Sara placed the rocking chair next to the crib and close to a little table there was in the room. There was a fluffy soft rug in front of the crib, they had put baby books on the selves Zari and Nate had mounted on the wall and there was a beautiful beebo draying on the wall above the crib. “Good job you guys! Not too shabby in here. I hope Ava likes it. Let’s go get her.” Sara said with a proud expression on her face, proud of the result they had and feeling all warm and thankful for the help of her friends. “Not so fast captain. There are a few things missing.” Nate said and Sara crossed her hands on her chest raising her eyebrow, her attention on him. Nate didn’t say anything else. He opened a portal and the legends went into the waverider for a moment and one by one came back to the room again holding wrapped boxes in their hands. Sara felt a lump in her throat as she was getting all chocked up, tears started to form at the pits of her eyes. “You guys…. You didn’t have to bring anything.” Sara said, her voice full of emotion. “We didn’t have to, we wanted to. I think her aunt and uncles should have a presence in her room. You know … so she can know we love her…” Zari said with a soft smile. “Oh we should open them with Ava. I should go get her.” Sara said and went down the hall.

 

As expected Ava was asleep on the couch. One hand hugging Rip, who waggled his tail once he saw Sara enter the room but didn’t leave Ava’s side, as if he was guarding her. Ava’s other hand was loose on her baby bump. Sara got that their daughter was putting up a fight in Ava’s belly, kicking her hard from the inside and couldn’t help but respect and love Ava a little more for not complaining about that not even once all day and keep working her butt off. Sara went next to her sleeping wife and knelt on the floor. She caressed her cheek and put a lock of Ava’s blond hair behind her ear. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips and she felt Ava as if from reflex respond to it, smiling into the kiss. She opened her eyes still heavy with sleep, looking into Sara’s, her smile never leaving her face. “Hey..”  Ava said softly with voice scratchy from sleep. “Hey there! Did you have a good nap?” Sara asked in a whisper, caressing Ava’s cheek, looking lovingly at her wife. “ Mhmm! I needed a good nap. Was I out for long?” Ava asked trying to sit up. “No, not that long. We just finished the nursery. You wanna see it?” Sara asked excitedly. “Sure! Help me up.” Ava said giving her hand to Sara in order to get out of the sofa. Sara pecked Ava’s lips again and took her hand leading them to the nursery.  

 

The legends were standing outside the closed nursery door holding their gifts behind their backs , something that Ava didn’t really notice given the fact that she had just woken up. “Are you ready?” Sara asked Ava who just nodded yes. She opened the door and let Ava get in first. Ava took a sharp breath and started crying as soon as she took a look of the room. Sara went next to her and placed her arms around her waist. “Do you like it?” She asked with hope in her voice. “Like it? Sara it’s perfect. I love it! You guys did a great job!” Ava said and placed her hand around Sara’s neck and kissed her temple. “It’s not done yet though.” Nate said and Ava turned to look at him with a questioning frown. “There are still some items we wanted your input of where to put them.” Zari said and she revealed the gift she had hidden behind her back. “You guys….. you didn’t have to! Oh my god … you’re making me cry…” Ava said in full on crying mode.

 

Sara led her to sit on the chair and all the Legends gathered around on the floor as Sara sat on the arm of the chair to see the presents for herself. Nate was closer to Ava and gave her his present first. “It’s a book….” Nate said and looked at Ava and Sara as they unwrapped the gift. “How mamma and mummy fixed history?” Ava read the title as a question looking up from the book to Nate for further information as she flipped through the pages. “Remember how I worked with you at the bureau for some time? Well I pulled the coolest reports from our missions so far and I turned them to kid friendly bedtime stories. We are superheroes after all.” Nate said with a soft smile. Ava paid more attention to the pages she was flipping through and saw a drawing of what she assumed was her and Sara on their mission to get Beebo back from the Vikings. “Nate that is such a perfect gift! Thank you so much.” Ava said closing the book and holding it to her chest before putting it on the little table next to her. “Ok! Who’s next?”  Sara said and Ray hurried to place his box on Ava’s lap. Ava unwrapped it and took a strange looking device out of the box. “Thank you Ray…. It seems wonderful… What is it?” Sara asked looking puzzled at the machine as she took it from Ava’s hands who had the same exactly look on her face. “It’s an all in one baby essentials machine. It makes white noise, it has a lullaby playlist which can be updated via wifi, it is a baby monitor, it can scan your baby for fever and notify you and I have also installed a receiver so Sara can watch her from the Waverider… or we could also watch her… when we miss her.” He finished his demonstration. “Wow buddy you really did some work for that one…. But knowing that there is a camera in my house that any of you could have access to… feels a little bit creepy.” Sara said and they all laughed. “I guess you are right but you can always deactivate the receiver and only activate it when you know you will be on the ship.” Ray said kind of disappointed. “It is a wonderful gift! Thank Ray!” Ava said with a soft smile on her face letting Sara take the gift from her lap and place it on the shelf that the team had installed. “Here.” Was all Mick said as he placed the gift to Ava’s lap like the others did. Ava took the box that was not wrapped and opened it. There was a mobile for the baby’s crib in the box only it was a handmade one. There were miniature Waveriders hanging from strings and clouds between them and it also had a button that would make it spin and light the little waveriders as if there were open lights in the little ships. Everyone gathered around to admire it. “Mick did you make this yourself?” Ava asked as she was mesmerized by the details on the miniature ships. “Yes pantsuit. I like me some crafts sometimes… Got a lot of free time in my hands. Plus the kid might wake up at night or whatever…. Looking at something like that would be nice. Also the ship… it’s kinda like home to us, so she might think of us and feel safe looking at it.” Mick said and then drank another sip from his beer. Everyone was looking at him jaws dropped from the speech he just delivered. It was Sara’s turn to choke up. “Thanks Mick… It’s perfect.” Sara said and she stood up and hung the mobile above the crib. “My turn… So much for ladies first I guess….” Zari said with a laugh and gave a big box to Ava. Ava opened it and gasped. Zari had made a photo album. They all gathered around and flipped the pages. She had printed photos from surveillance cameras from missions, from Gideon’s database and somehow from all of their phones but no one mentioned it knowing the fact that she was a skilled hacker from the future. “Who is that?” Ava asked pointing at a picture of an attractive yet unknown woman. “Oh … that’s … That’s Gideon!” Zari said laughing. “Shut up! The AI has an avatar?” Ava said laughing.  “Well that is the form she chooses to represent herself when we …. Meet her.” Sara replied as she had already seen the AI’s form. “What do you mean meet her? Have you “met” her?” Ava asked. “It’s a long story babe.” Sara said and kissed the top of Ava’s head. “Anyways she printed herself in the album when I asked her to fabricate it cause she said and I quote , she too is a part of the family and if it wasn’t for her none of us would be here.” Zari said and they all laughed thinking of the sassy AI.

 

They all had dinner together laughing and talking and having some family time. Ava rested her head on Sara’s shoulder, her hand resting over her belly, above the kicking baby that was kicking Ava so hard that Sara even felt it twice just by having her side touching Ava’s.

When Sara let out a big yawn the team got the memo and stood up. One by one the legends took their plates in the sink where Ray washed them all in no time. “Look at you…. It took you 4 years of turning this place upside down in any occasion but you finally learned how to clean up after yourselves without us telling you so. I am proud of you.” Sara said teasingly looking at her team with a fond expression in her face, her arm resting on Ava’s waist, to what Zari stuck her tongue out in protest. “Thank you for everything you guys. For the help and the gifts! You are true family.” Ava said as they were about to open a portal back to the ship. “No problem pantsuit. That’s what family is for.” Said Mick gave her a sympathetic look, a far cry from the stern look that he used to give her when they first met.

 

“Good night guys. Don’t burn the ship down. I’ll see you in the morning !” Sara said and pushed them into the portal which closed behind them with the familiar sound. “I guess it’s time for us…. To go to bed!” Sara said suggestively. “Not so fast Lance… You still have puppy duty! Rip is crying for a walk and no! You are not bringing Zari into this. Off you go Captain!” Ava said and Sara made a desperate expression but she complied picking up the dog leash and the poop bags before calling Rip who run happily to her, knowing that he was going for a walk.

 

Ava went to the nursery. She stood there looking at the beautiful room, ready to welcome her daughter in. She took a look at all the presents. The photo album Zari had given them was open at a page where there was a photo of professor Stein. Ava didn’t really know the man but she heard stories about him. She wished she had more time with him to get to know the oh so proper and kind professor better. There was a picture of Rip with Sara and Mick in the next one and memories of Rip came to her. She started thinking how much she owed the man. He was the reason she was there and Sara was there and there would be no chance in the whole multiverse for them to be together starting a family if it wasn’t for that man. She was still angry with him but how could she stay angry for long when thinking that she would have never met the love of her life if he hadn’t brought her there. She would probably be a property of some rich guy in 2213 acting like a robot.

 

She sat on the chair and placed her hand on her stomach trying to anchor from the sense of her moving baby in order to cast these thoughts away. Her eyes fell on the book Nate made for them. She opened it and started reading a random story. It was the one when she was supposed to have her first date with Sara. Amaya became a pirate, facing the great blackbeared who then later fought two beautiful princesses (that was Ava and Sara).  Ava smiled at that and at the drawing of her and Sara fighting alongside the great pirate where Nate and Ray were helping Amaya and Mick in the next drawing.

 

Sara got into the house and Rip run to find Ava. “There’s my good boy! Did mum take you for a walkie? Are you all set for night night?” Ava said petting the dog who was waggling his tail hearing the sound of her voice. “Well look at you. What have you done to my “oh I don’t think a dog is a good idea” wife.” Sara said as she moved closer and knelt in front of Ava. “What can I say babe… he is as cute as you…. I should have stayed away from both of you but … here I am. Pregnant with your kid and crazy dog lady. Se la vie my love.” Ava said and pecked Sara’s lips. Sara smiled that Sara Lance smirk. “So you should have stayed away huh?” Sara said in a whisper kissing that spot behind Ava’s ear. “But I’m glad I didn’t.” Ava said with a gasp as Sara started kissing her neck. “Should we go to our bedroom now Mrs Lance?” Sara said in her deep voice. “Lead the way Mrs Lance.” Ava replied.

 

They were once again in each other embrace, cuddling as close as possible, something that was growing harder by the day the last couple of months due to Ava’s continually growing belly but like Sara said it was like they were hugging their daughter as well so with that thought they didn’t mind and they found a way around it having Sara be the big spoon. Ava was fast asleep when Sara felt the baby kick and Ava shifted. “Hey there baby girl. Are you playing ball inside momma’s tummy? Calm down a little bit. She needs to take a nap.” Sara whispered and kissed Ava’s shoulder. Ava turned on her hands and pressed as close to Sara as possible burring her face in Sara’s neck and inhaling her scent. “Is she giving you trouble babe?” Sara asked holding Ava tight. “She is playing soccer with my bladder but I really don’t want to get up to pee again….” Ava said with a sight as she was really tired to get up again but she had no choice but to do so. “I wish I could do that for you.” Sara said kissing Ava’s forehead before she sat up. “It will pass my love…. Just one more month left.” Ava said and with a soft smile she pecked Sara’s lips and got up, petting the sleeping dog’s ears at the corner of their bed.

 

It took too long for Ava to come back to bed and Sara got up to check on her. She found her in the doorframe of the nursery. “What’s wrong babe. Why are you standing there leaving me all alone in that big, cold bed of ours? Is there something you don’t like in this room?” Sara said approaching Ava, hugging her from behind. “No it’s perfect! I was just thinking. Now I am getting up every 20 minutes to pee and when she will be here I will wake up every so many hours to feed her or change her or whatever it will be what I’ll be supposed to do, so I guess we can kiss our sweet sleep goodbye for a while, huh?” Ava said folding her hands above Sara’s, leaning back to press on Sara’s front, letting the comforting presence of her wife calm her down. “I can’t help you about the peeing part but …. I will be there for all the rest babe. I promised you I will do all the dirty work. I’ll get her when she cries at night, change the diapers. All of it. We are a team remember? You’re already doing all the hard work and never complain. We got this!” Sara said and held Ava a little tighter. “I guess you’re right my love.” Ava said with a sight. “Come on now… Let’s get back to our bed before it gets too cold.” Sara said and tagged on Ava’s hand leading her to the bedroom.

 

Ava cuddled up as close to Sara as possible, letting her wives warmth help her fall back to sleep, the puppy settling against her feet at the bottom of the bed. She kissed the back of Sara’s hand, who then cuddled even closer holding her tighter and kissing her shoulder. “I love you captain Lance! Like so so much.” Ava said in a whisper. “I love you too Aves. Forever! Now let’s get some sleep as long as we can cause like you said…. Soon these days will be far behind us.” Sara said in her sleepy voice feeling all content under the covers with Ava in her hands. Having everything she cared about right there in her arms, keeping them safe.


	18. Fears , confessions and thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories, insecurities and fears came into surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. I was having this chapter idea from the last episode that I just couldn't not write. I am sorry if the chapter is a bit sloppy but I didn't really have a lot of time to edit it. Hope you like it! Thank you for reading! Have a great day!

“Ave’s babe… What’s wrong?” Sara asked as she walked out of the shower, only to find Ava being an incoherent mess, crying so hard that her whole body was shaking.

Ava wasn’t in a state to say a word just yet so Sara did the only thing she could. After assessing her and made sure there was no bleeding or physical pain she just held Ava tightly for as long as she needed to be able to start talking.

 

“What did we do Sara? We’ve made a terrible mistake…. We need to go back. You need to stop me from ever going back to Alex and Lena. I can’t be a mother. I can’t do it. It will be wrong.” Ava started saying, spitting out the words and Sara just stood there in shock as she heard those words come out of Ava’s mouth. “What are you talking about babe? You are going to be the best mum ever. You are doing fantastic so far…. Where is all this coming from?” Sara asked Ava taking her face into her palms, wiping away the tears from her wives red face, brushing her thumps underneath her puffy eyes. “I was never born Sara. I was never a kid, never a teenager. I will never be able to connect with her. I could never get into her shoes cause I don’t have a clue about what these ages would feel like. Remember our mission in the summer camp? I will be that bitch that makes her be like solder cause that is all I know…. I don’t want her to hate me, I don’t want her to have a bad mum who doesn’t know the first thing about being a kid. She will hate me… I don’t want her to hate me… I don’t want her to have a bad mum…. It’s not her fault that her mum is a clone…. She…” Ava started shooting these words and thoughts looking desperately into Sara’s eyes who was still looking at her with a questioning look.

 

“Honey…. Take a deep breath. You ... are not going to be a bad mum. You were a kid even though briefly in that same mission which you’re referring to remember? Also just think about how we got the idea of having a baby … Do you remember our mission with Marie Curie?” Sara asked with a soft voice and a smile on her face trying to calm Ava down and she continued when Ava nodded yes. “You calmed her down. Your mama instincts were so strong! So much stronger than mine and I am the one who has been a kid….. Having been a kid has nothing to do with been a parent. Every parent has been a kid but they still can’t figure their children out when they are in those ages that you’re referring to and you also have me…. I presume that you will take my opinion about raising our child under consideration opposite to what you did back on that mission. I will be there Ave’s… every step of the way.” Sara said and pulled Ava in a tight hug.

 

“Promise me…” Ava said as she started chocking up again. “Promise you what babe?” Sara asked as she pulled away so she could look into Ava’s eyes once again. “Promise me you will be there.” Ava said embarrassed for her whole outburst. “I promise! And you will not be a bad mum. You will know her better than anyone. You are the one who is going to bring her into the world. You loved her before she was even in there. You know her the longest…. Certainly longer than me…..” Sara said teasingly as she still had a hard time with the fact that Ava kept her second attempt of having a baby a secret from her to what Ava gave a shy chuckle and leaned in to kiss Sara’s lips. “You are going to be great! We are going to be just fine. Being a parent is not something that one can learn from reading a book. It’s a work in progress and you and me Sharpe … we are a team and a damn good one… we are going to ace that shit. We’ve also talked about you being a clone. You are real … That’s just how you were brought here…. How you were brought to me…. It just led us to  where we are and where we are is perfect and in a few weeks you are going to be this very real mum to this very real baby and you will make this…. Very real wife of yours the happiest person ever.” Sara said and pulled Ava back into a kiss.

 

Ava just then realized the fact that she and the sheets of the bed were getting wet cause Sara was in fact very much naked and still wet from the shower in front of her and her eyes grew darker. “NO!” Sara said once she put together what the look that Ava was giving her meant. “You heard what the doctors said. Plus Alex and Lena said so too… You are 3 weeks away … we can’t …. We shouldn’t….” Sara said but Ava was already kissing her neck and that spot behind her ear that was doing so many things to her. “You’re going to be very gentle. And you’re also not pregnant….” Ava said and Sara shook her head as she could never imagine she would be the one to say no to Ava about sex.

 

They were sitting in the living room all cuddled up with a blanket around them both and Rip on the floor next to them. Ava was reading a parenting book and Sara was doing her crossword puzzle, kissing the top of Ava’s head every once in a while.

 

Ava looked up from her book and took in the image of her wife, solving her crossword, looking totally relaxed. “Did you ever regret it?” Ava asked and Sara dropped her crossword looking confused down at Ava in her arms. “Regret what?” She asked her. “Being with me… I know I have a lot of baggage and you…. You could have anyone you wanted…..” Ava started. “No” Was the only reply that Sara gave and turned back to her crossword which Ava took from her hand a second later as she rose a bit so she could be on the same level with Sara. “ I love you Lance.” Ava said looking deep into Sara’s eyes. “I love you too you jerk.” Sara said with a wide smile. “You are the ONLY one…. The only one who could make me who I am. I was made for you and you were literally made for me.” Sara continued and pecked Ava’s lips.

 

“I know it’s annoying … there will be times I will need to hear that. My mind gives a fight some times. It’s hard … I know and I am sorry but hearing you say that is all I need.” Ava said with embarrassment evident in her expression. “It’s my pleasure to say it. As many times as you need. I LOVE YOU , I LOVE YOU , I LOVE YOU. It’s my pleasure to put those thoughts of yours at rest.” Sara said and had a crazy thought. She stood up and opened the window. “ HEY EVERYBODY….. I LOVE MY WIFE!!!!! SHE IS THE BEST WIFE EVER AND SHE IS GOING TO BE THE BEST MUM ON THIS PLANET….” Sara yelled on the top of her lungs and then she closed the window and went back next to Ava, who was laughing, pulling her into her arms. “Never, you hear me? Never think otherwise babe. You are the best that ever happened to me.” Sara whispered into Ava’s ear as she felt the tears of happiness from Ava’s eyes on her neck. “God I love you, you jerk! What would I ever do without you?” Ava said holding Sara closer. “You will never have to find out Sharpe cause I … I am not going anywhere… You’re stuck with me either you want it or not….. FOREVER.” Sara replied and started tickling Ava who let out a gasp and started giggling.

 

Rip joined in, demanding pets from both of his mums and they spent some time playing together.

 

Sara got up to take Rip for a walk and Ava was left there waiting for them. She placed her hands on her belly as she sat up on the sofa. “Hey there little girl… Momma here. I just wanted to have a little chat between you and me. I know I have issues…. I may never overcome them but that’s ok… I have your mummy… She helps a lot…. You know she is like a torch in the darkness. You will be one too. Please be patient with me ok? It’s not that I wont be trying… That’s all I’ve ever done in my life… I am constantly trying to do everything. To be a good director, a good wife, a good friend and I promise you… I’ll try my best to be the best mum I can be to you. I know you’ll probably love Sara more… I know I know … she will be the fun mum cause I will probably be all about rules and schedule … But I love you SOOOOO much. I can’t wait to meet you and see your little face… I am sorry about what I said earlier. I just panicked and it will not happen again. I would never erase you. You are the best thing that happened to your mum and I. We went through so much to have you you know… We are visiting another universe every other day for Beebo’s sake … Don’t you ever think we don’t love you or want you…. No matter what! You have my word little one! I’ll do anything for you!”

 

Ava took her eyes from her belly only to see Sara standing at the doorway. “How long have you been there?” Ava asked shyly. “Long enough to hear your love confession to our daughter and I have to say … it was a great speech Mrs Lance….. I couldn’t have said it better myself.” Sara said and closed the distance between them, giving Ava a passionate kiss. “I mean you’re right….. I will be the fun mum… for sure!” Sara said with a smug smirk on her face after they broke the kiss. “Ugh … you… you are …. Something else Lance….” Ava said trying to sound angry but her happiness betrayed her, pulling Sara in for another kiss.

 

They had takeout for dinner and they sat in the living room watching tv. “Hey Sara …” Ava said. “Yes babe…” Sara replied not stopping her fingers from stroking Ava’s hair. “We haven’t found a name yet.” Ava said but she wasn’t sounding as angry as the last time she brought it up. She was more concerned if anything. “Yeah… that…. That’s something we haven’t talked about, you’re right.” Sara said and shifted up a bit on her pillow. “Have you thought of any names?” Sara asked looking at Ava’s eyes…. “I have…. I mean I’ve spent hours looking through baby name books and websites but then I thought that I want her name to mean something. The thing is that….. given my past there is only one name that I care about but it’s already taken…” Ava said and Sara smiled. “Honey… I am fine with whatever you pick… honestly I just want her to be healthy and happy. I am down with anything. Do you want to draw name out of a hat? I’m down for it…. Let chance decide…” Sara said laughing as that was the only thing she could think of. The truth is that Sara had thought about the name …. She really did but she couldn’t find a name beautiful enough.

“I knew that you were going to say that and I wanted to talk to you about something… I kinda have that thought ever since I found out that she is really in there…. But I am afraid you might not like the thought. If you don’t that’s totally fine and yes we will unfortunately have to .. draw a name out of a hat but I have a strong feeling about this.” Ava said looking hopingly at Sara. “I am listening Sharpe.” Sara said and Ava told her her thought.

 

Sara took a moment to consider it. “You know … I had the same thought babe…. I just didn’t want to say it out loud … I didn’t want you to think I was forcing it on you…. I wanted you to say your thought before I said mine! I am so happy with that!” Sara said and pulled Ava close to a hug. She was so thankful. Sometimes she felt almost like she didn’t deserve Ava, that she was too good to be true or something. Ava really brought out the best in Sara vice versa.  

 

They watched the rest of their movie and then got up to get ready for bed. They brushed their teeth and put on pajamas. Sara gave Ava a foot massage cause she knew that her feet were killing her from all that extra weight, not that Ava would ever complain about it, and then moved to take some pressure off her back. Ava loved every second of it. She adored the attention she was getting from Sara. She really kept her promise to be there the whole pregnancy. She was thoughtful and worried, always willing to help her and do everything she could for her.

 

Ava knew that Sara would sleep even lighter if not at all at night just so she could be sure that nothing bad happened through the night. That was the result of their miscarriage but Ava loved the fact that Sara was there, ready to help her and deal with anything. She loved that her wife was worried in a way cause that was a way of knowing that she meant the words she was saying. It was these small actions that made her know in her bones that Sara is the one, that Sara was right. She was made just to be with her. She fit perfectly in her arms.

 

She turned in Sara’s arms and looked deep into her eyes that were heavy with sleep. She placed her hand on Sara’s cheek and pecked her lips softly. She didn’t say the words inside her mind. She didn’t have to …. Sara knew. She was holding her closer and that meant she knew every little though that Ava was having that moment.

 

Rip jumped on the bed once again and got into a ball at the end of the bed by Ava’s feet. “This….. this moment right now is perfect.” Ava whispered. “Every moment I’m next to you is perfect!” Sara whispered in return and placed a soft kiss on Ava’s forehead.

 

All of Ava’s fear and panic was gone just like that. There might be times where the darkness of her thoughts was too thick but Sara could bring the light back on just like that. With a kiss and her words. She felt safe right there, in her wife’s arms. That was all she needed cause that was where she was supposed to be.

With these thoughts she finally gave in to sleep, letting the calmness take over her as she was safe wrapped around Sara’s strong arms. Right there she was fearless. In Sara’s arms she was protected from everything cause that was where she was supposed to be.

 

 

 


	19. Time's up part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara are about to go to sleep when something happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. Part 2 will be up soon. I hope you like it. Leave a comment if you do! Thank you for reading! Have a great day.

Ava and Sara were in their bed, in their pajamas under the covers ready to relax after a long day. Sara was trying to figure out the last 2 words of her crossword, which Ava offered to assist her with but Sara wanted to do it herself. Ava was teasing her cause she already knew the answers to that and Sara was stuck 2 days with it. They were talking about this and that. They had started with their day, they talked about the team and how Ray and Nora Dark was totally a thing and how poor their attempt to keep it a secret was. And then their conversation drifted to other small things.  
With Ava, Sara could talk forever it seemed. They were never out of things to talk about but even when they didn’t talk the silence was welcome and not at all uncomfortable.  
“How can you say that? How can you actually believe that Grod was worse than Mallus? You do realize that Mallus was a time demon, right?” Sara said as she dropped the crossword once Ava said her thought. “Well Grod was a telepathic gorilla with means of time travel. I mean he could control your mind. Can you imagine what Mallus could do if he had this power? You would never be able to defeat him.” Ava made her argument trying to sit up a bit on her pillow, the move looking a bit comical as her belly was now huge, looking as if it was about to explode. “Well Mallus was actually creating anachronisms babe.” Sara argued back. “Well yes my love, but he was only able to do that thanks to the Darks.” Ava stated firmly. “Well yes… but Grod had a time stone also thanks to the Darks…”Sara said teasingly and they both thought about it for a second until Sara broke into laughter.

“Why are you laughing?” Ava asked with a smile on her face. “I am laughing because that is our normal. Talking about telepathic gorillas and time demons like it’s the weather. Oh boy… I bet our daughters first word will be anachronism or something like that.” Sara said and leaned in to capture Ava’s lips who was now laughing as well at that thought. 

They changed the subject. They talked about how they would introduce Rip to the baby. They had started preparing for that playing baby crying sounds around the house and having baby items so he would get used to them. Ava got up or she rolled over actually to get to the bathroom in order to pee for the gazillion time that day but as she was half way to the door she stopped and cursed. 

Sara caught that with the corner of her eyes. “You ok babe?” Sara asked as she shot up like lightning and got next to her. “I peed myself.” Ava said embarrassed looking down at her feet. Sara stood there in shock. “Sara?” Ava snapped her fingers to get her focus and help her clean up. 

“You jerk you don’t get it? You didn’t pee yourself…… Your water just broke…..” Sara said still in shock. “No they didn’t……”Ava said as that thought was silly …. Cause if her water were broken that meant …. That meant that she was in labor but … she wasn’t …. “Oh shit Sara we are in Labor.” Ava said as her expression went from dumb to realization to full on panic mode. “We need the bag, you should take a shower, we need to go to the hospital.” Sara started spitting out the things she thought they should do. “THE PLAN, THE PLAN! WHERE IS THE PLAN?” Ava yelled. Of course Ava Lance had written the labor plan down as she was sure that Sara would be panicked, not knowing what to do and her pregnant brain would forget half of it in that moment of shock. 

Sara brought the paper and she started checking the boxes. “Yeap, bag got it. Shower yes. Call the doctor. Get Alex and Lena. Inform Legends, the bureau and my parents, Car sit and baby bag. Yeah we got it. I get the staff you get in that shower.” Sara said trying to sound as cool as she could even though she was on full on panic mode. 

Ava just sat there and she started crying. “Hey, hey, hey. I am right here! We got this…. We are finally going to meet her and we are going to bring her back home. Today is the best day ever. I know you’re scared, I am too but I will be there. You are going to be a total badass and we are going to be ok. Live happily ever after.” Sara whispered into Ava’s ear holding her. “Don’t leave me alone.” Ava said between sighs. “Never!” Sara replied and took Ava’s hand leading her to the bathroom. 

They got into the shower and Sara helped Ava clean herself quickly. She helped her put on her clothes and she got dressed herself as fast as it was Sara Lance possible. She called the doctor and took all their staff and got Ava and herself into the car. “How are you feeling baby?” Sara asked Ava who was quiet as she was going through a contraction, her face betraying that she was in pain. “I am ok my love. I am excited… I really am when I don’t feel a contraction that is.” Ava said as she held on tight on the handle of the door, waiting for the wave of pain to ware off. 

Sara drove to the hospital like she was a NASCAR driver. Her alarm lights were on and she was pressing her horn constantly as she was in panic but trying her best to look calm for Ava’s sake. She made her phone calls on speaker as she drove, informing the Legends, Gary and her parents. She parked outside the hospital and rushed to get to open Ava’s door. 

“This is it Sharpe. We are going in two and we’ll be the three of us when we get out.” Sara said helping Ava getting out of the car. Ava stood there and looked into Sara’s eyes. “ Our life is going to change. I want you to know that that’s gonna be just another adventure I am so looking forward to having with you.” Ava said and kissed Sara as if her life depended on it.  
Sara run to get a wheelchair. She helped Ava sit on it and took the bag from the car. She walked as fast as she could towards the entrance of the hospital. She got to the reception and yelled “MY WIFE IS IN LABOR.” Betraying how panicked she was as Ava was holding on for dear life as she was going through yet another contraction. “How far apart are the contractions?” The nurse asked and Sara had no clue cause of course she forgot to count. “Fifteenish minutes.” Ava said holding her breath. “Right darling. Let’s go that way, follow me.” The nurse said and led the way to an ob room. 

They had Ava put on a medical gown and sit in a medical chair as they strapped a belt on her belly to monitor the contractions and the baby. Ava got Sara’s hand “Babe… why don’t you…. Inform Alex and Lena?” Ava said to Sara trying not to get the attention of the nurse cause that would require for Sara to transport to another universe. “Oh… yes… I… I am going out to make the …. Call I will be back in a sec.” Sara said and run out of the room to the closest restroom so she could use the portal machine to get her to the familiar living room of Kara Danvers. 

The portal closed behind her and Sara froze as she listened to a noise. Yeap she had walked in on Kara Danvers but hell with that cause Ava was in labor she thought to herself as the high pitches of pleasure noises was an indication that no one had realized she was there. She cleared her throat and there was a thud and then the bedside lamp illuminated the space. 

“Sara….. hey.. I … I wasn’t expecting you.” Kara said as she walked in the living room covered with a sheet, her hair a tangled mess, looking like she was having a very VERY good night. “Hey Kara, I am so sorry to … interrupt but AVA IS IN LABOR and I know I am ruining your night but can you please inform Alex and……… LENA?” Sara froze and stopped midsentence as Lena Luther just got in the living room in the same state as Kara, holding bedsheets tight around her body. “Did you say Ava is in labor?” Lena asked excitedly! Sara was still in shock so she just nodded her head and then a wide smile rose up her face. “I’ll leave you to it but please inform Alex. We are at the hospital right now room 307” Sara said and after shooting a look at both of them hurried to press the button to open the portal back to the hospital.

As soon as she got out of the restroom she had gone in order to portal she stopped on her heels. The legends plus Gary were all there just outside Ava’s door. “You all came!” Sara said and she could feel the tears weld at the pits of her eyes. “Of course we did! We wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Ray said with a wide smile as he was holding a balloon that was writing ‘It’s a Lance’ on it that Sara was pretty sure it was fabricated by Gideon. Zari pulled her in for a hug and Sara could see that Gary was already crying as Nate was patting his back. 

“I love seeing you all here but I really need to be with Ava.” Sara said and she started walking towards Ava’s door. “If you need anything just say it boss.” Mick said in his deep scratchy voice. Sara nodded and patted the big man’s arm before opening the door. 

Ava was going through a contraction and Sara ran next to her, holding her hand that felt like Ava was going to crash all her bones but she didn’t mind one bit. Once her breathing came more regular Ava opened her eyes only to see Sara looking at her with worry. “Hey! Did you get to Alex and Lena?” Ava asked. Sara smiled. “You wont believe what just happened.” Sara said and Ava looked at her with a questioning frown, waiting for Sara to continue. “I walked in on Kara having sex ….. WITH LENA.” Sara said and they both laughed. “I knew it! I knew they would end up together eventually. Another mission success!” Ava said with a proud smirk on her face. “My wife the cupid!” Sara teased her and she pecked her lips. “Plus the whole team is outside plus Gary who is crying already. Did the doctor say anything?” Sara asked looking up at the monitor screens. “No. He just came in, took a look at the monitors and left.” Ava said and she started holding Sara’s hand a little tighter, Sara getting the message that another contraction was rushing over her wife. 

An hour had passed and the nurse said that Ava was still six centimeters dilated. They moved them to a birthing room and upon their way out the team cheered for Ava which earned them a frown from the nurse. “This is a hospital, not a stadium. If you are to stay here you better be quiet.” The nurse gave them a warning to what Mick replied. “Yes Ma’am.” 

Another hour passed. Sara was next to Ava, holding her hand, counting the contractions and doing the breathing exercises with her. They didn’t say anything. Sara would occasionally rub Ava’s back and encourage her through her contractions by saying things like: You’re doing great honey or it’s gonna pass baby. You are so strong , but they were mostly sitting in silence, looking at each other as Ava was in pain that was coming more and more often. 

The nurse said she was seven centimeters dilated and they would have to wait a bit more. Sara was pacing in the room, she hated seeing Ava in pain. She also knew Ava was super tired. She didn’t have a good sleep the night before and she had a hard day too as she went into the bureau to help Gary and Nate with a case as they had once again been over their heads with that. They had just gone into bed when the water broke and now it was almost 2am. Ava was a total champion. She wasn’t complaining, she wasn’t even screaming from the excruciating pain. She would just close her eyes and hold tight onto something, holding her breath till the pain was over and then she would smile to Sara as if to give her courage. 

“I am gonna get a coffee, do you need anything?” Sara asked Ava once one more contraction passed. “No my love.” Ava said with a weak smile and Sara started walking to the door but before she walked out Ava said “Babe? Can you ask someone to go check on Rip? He might need a walk or something. I don’t like the idea of him being all alone in the night.” “I will babe.” Sara replied with a soft smile, feeling emotional from what Ava just said. 

Alex, Lena and Kara were there talking with the team. Kara’s cheeks got pink once Sara approached them. “How is she?” Alex asked worryingly. “She is seven centimeters dilated. Her contractions come sooner and sooner. She is in pain … I can’t see her like that. I wish there was something I could do to take her pain.” Sara said. “It’s her first birth… It could take hours. Just brace yourself and be strong for her.” Alex said with a friendly pat on Sara’s shoulder. “It’s gonna be ok Sara. She could always get some epidural to rest from it all.” Lena said with a reassuring smile but Kara just nodded, too shy to say anything as she felt the whole hospital knew she had just had sex with Lena. 

“Can I get you anything Captain?” Nate asked Sara. “Can you bring me a cup of coffee please? That would be great. And Zari? Can you do me a favor?” Sara asked the dark haired woman who was, as always, devouring a donut. “Sure Cap!” Zari said as she put the rest of the donut in her mouth “Hey, can you go check up on Rip for a quick sec? Ava wanted to make sure he had a walk and he has water and food and stuff cause we left in such a hurry we didn’t even think of that.” Sara said. “Sure thing! Don’t worry about it, I got it. Go back to your wife and tell her we are all rooting for her.” Zari said and she walked away a bit too eager to go play with the puppy for a bit. 

Another hour had passed and Sara kept helping Ava through the contractions. When Ava started crying, Sara felt a wave of despair rushing over her cause she knew there was nothing she could do to make her feel better or help her. She went next to her and held her tight. Ava rested her face in the crock of Sara’s neck and inhaled her wife’s scent which was like her anchor to reality, helping her regain some of her compulsion. “It’s ok babe, you’re doing fine. You are amazing! I can admit it now. You are so much stronger than I am, stronger than I could ever be. You are a champion and I am so in love with you!” Sara whispered as she was rubbing Ava’s back and Ava placed a soft kiss on her neck and then immediately grabbed tight onto Sara as another contraction was coming.

“Babe… I think we should ask for epidural…. It’s been hours and could be even more. You need some rest, I can’t keep watching you suffer.” Sara said as Ava was still eight centimeters dilated and it was now 6am. She was sure that Ava was exhausted. This whole process was going way too slow. Ava didn’t say anything, she couldn’t say anything as the contractions were too close together now and it felt like she was in constant pain. “That’s it, I’m calling the doctor.” Sara said firmly. 

The doctor came in and checked Ava’s dilation. “Ok we will administer the epidural so she can have some rest and I will also administer something to help speed the process as it’s been too long and the baby is getting distressed and dry.” The doctor said and the nurse came in and helped him put the needle in Ava’s spine for the epidural, also putting some medicine in her I.V. 

The relief was almost immediate as Sara could see Ava’s expression relax. “I should have called him hours ago…. I hate seeing you in pain. How are you feeling?” Sara asked as she went next to Ava holding her hand and brushing her hair with her free one. “It sure took the heat of the pain away but we knew that it was going to be painful. I am giving birth, I am not going to the supermarket.” Ava said with a soft smile trying to make a joke so Sara could relax a bit. Ava moved to the side of the bed to make some space and then she looked at Sara nodding to the newly made space on the bed. Sara didn’t say anything. She got in the space next to Ava and held her placing her head on her chest, trying not to touch the tubes and cables coming from her, she might have been a fearless captain but she was worrying sick about this and she needed to cuddle up with her wife. “I love you Sara Lance” Ava said in a whisper as once again buried her nose into Sara’s hair. Sara smiled and kissed the skin above Ava’s heart. “I love you too Ava Sharpe” Sara whispered back.

They both dosed off for a bit, only woke up when the nurse came to check up on them. Sara climbed off the bed and sat on the chair next to the bed. As the nurse lifted the blanket that was over Ava’s feet Sara could immediately tell that something was wrong. The nurse made that weird face and she hurried out of the room just saying ‘I’ll be right back.’ 

Sara took a look at the monitors above Ava’s head and she could see that Ava’s vitals were dropping. The baby monitor was showing that the baby was in distress as its pulse was getting higher. 

Soon enough the doctor and a few more stuff were there pushing gently Sara aside to get to Ava. Ava was still sleeping though, how she could still be sleeping? And then she saw the blood. That was why the nurse left the room in such a hurry. Once they took the blanket from Ava’s feet Sara could see a big blood stain between her legs. 

“What’s going on? AVA BABY WAKE UP.” Sara yelled and a nurse came and held her shoulders trying to prevent her from going next to Ava as to let the doctors work on her. It was way too easy for Sara to push her away and then the rest of the nurses went to help calm her down but Sara was giving a fight, wanting to go next to Ava, to make sure she is ok. “AVE’S BABE, TALK TO ME BABE! AAAAVAAA!” Sara started crying uncontrollably pushing the nurses away. 

“Book me an O.R A.S.A.P and get her out of here. Call someone from the family if necessary.” The doctor ordered already preparing Ava for transportation. “NO! I am going with her. I promised..... I promised her I won’t leave her alone.” Sara said desperately between her sobs. “Listen to me. I am going to say this once. My priority is to save your wife and baby. I can’t have you being all hysterical preventing me from doing so. So, you need to trust me and let me do my job so I can save them both.” The doctor said and Sara had no other choice but accept it. At the same time Mick and her father entered the room just as they were taking Ava away holding her tightly as she was putting up a fight. 

They took her outside. Once again, she had lost the ability to focus on anything else other than the fear inside her that she might lose Ava. “What happened?” Kara asked once she saw Sara coming closer. The whole team, Alex, Kara and Lena plus Gary and Sara’s parents were there waiting for her to inform them about what had happened. She took in a deep breath and tried to make her voice sound a bit calmer as she spoke explaining that they finally had the epidural so Ava could have some sleep and then the doctor put something else in the I.V to speed the process up and that they dosed off and when she woke up Ava was still asleep and there was blood.

“Sara do you know what they put in the I.V?” Lena asked sharply looking at Alex. “No idea Lena.” Sara replied and dropped herself on a chair next to her mother, burring her face in her embrace. “It could be possible that if they gave her a specific labor inducer that it reacted with the clone treatment she’s been having. I need to get into that OR. I have the stabilizer with me.” Lena said, already thinking about how she was going to act on it. 

Sara stood up. “You can fix her?” Sara asked and the hope rose on her chest. “If I get in that OR in time, I can fix this, yes.” Lena replied thinking nonstop. “Zari! Hack into the hospital network. Make Lena have doctor Luthor credentials and make me a nurse. Lena you and I are going to get some OR scrubs and get in.” Sara gave the orders. “On it Cap” Zari replied leaving down her donut and taking her tablet in her hands, typing as fast as she could. Lena nodded and followed Sara who was walking confidently as to not draw attention, slipping into the staff inventory. 

Once the door was closed, they grabbed the scrubs and changed as fast as they could. “You sure you can fix her?” Sara asked desperate to hear the other woman say yes. “I will do my best Sara.” Came Lena’s diplomatic answer.

They opened the door and Zari was there holding hospital passes for both of them with their names and photo, just like the ones the staff had. They took them and walked fast but confidently towards the OR. “Sara no matter what is going on in there I want you to stay calm.” Lena said before they opened the door and Sara nodded. She was a reformed assassin after all. She could control herself she thought. 

The door opened and Sara was not prepared for the view. She stood there as a wave of shock rushed over her. The sight of Ava hooked on the machines that kept beeping and the doctors talking loudly was just too much. She tried to compose herself and approached Ava holding her hand. Sara didn’t have many weaknesses. Actually, she only had one and that was Ava. 

Lena approached the doctors pushing them aside. “Who the hell are you?” A doctor asked. “I am doctor Lena Luther and you are an idiot who is about to kill this poor woman before she can even meet her baby so step aside so I can save her.” Lena said firmly looking worryingly at the monitor. The hospital doctor didn’t give in and ignored Lena’s command. “Step aside you moron. I am her family doctor and I can tell you she is allergic to oxytocin which you put in her IV. So let me take it from here before I report you for not reading her file ahead of administering substances into her.. I SAID MOVE!” Lena said and the hospital doctor stepped aside without further discussion. 

Lena checked the monitors and she did some fast math to calculate the dosage she needed to use to stabilize Ava. She took the vile out of her pocket and pretended she took it from the tray next to her but no one paid attention as they were too scared that they had screwed up.

Once Lena administered the stabilizer into Ava’s system her vitals started picking up. The whole room sighted in relief. Sara was there holding Ava’s hand, passing her gloved fingers in her hair whispering to her ear, letting Ava know she was there even though she couldn’t hear her. She hadn’t realized that tears were falling down her face. Tears of fear, tears of relief, tears of despair, she didn’t know. Her eyes caught Lena’s gaze screaming thank you with her expression to what Lena gave a kind smile. Sara thought at that moment how much she owed Lena. That woman truly was their guardian angel. 

“The baby is in distress. The mother will not wake up any time soon. Shall we proceed to a cesarean section doctor?” The ob asked Lena. Lena shot a look at Sara who just nodded. She just wanted all this to be over. To finally have Ava looking back at her and their baby in their arms. Not being there scared for their lives, not knowing if she would lose them both. “Proceed. I presume you can take it from here.” Lena said and shot a stern look at the doctor to whom she was talking to before. 

“Proceeding to cesarean section due to mother's unresponsiveness.” The doctor announced and took the scalpel in his hand. Sara was in a position and she could see everything. Her worst nightmare was coming to life right there and then. The nurse that was with them in the room shoot a look at her and Sara knew she recognized her but didn’t say anything. She kept her focus on Ava. Kept whispering in her ear, her fingers in her hair, her heart shaking from fear. 

The sound of alarm came into Sara’s ears and the tention in the room was evident. “We are losing her. She is going to bleed out.” Sara heard someone say. “Do nothing, I have to pull the baby out first.” Someone else said. “She is bleeding out” The first voice said. “Baby in distress, we are going to lose them both” Came another voice. 

Sara broke. She couldn’t believe that they were talking about her wife. Her beautiful, strong, badass wife. The one who could fight pirates and Vikings without any hesitation. “AVA! BABY PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME. LENA FIX HER, PLEASE FIX HER!” Sara screamed in despair before she could control herself. A second later male nurses were there to remove her. She gave up a fight pushing one of them away. Lena came in front of her. “If you don’t stop, their focus is going to be lost. Let them do their job. Let’s get out of here.” Sara didn’t want to move but she allowed herself to be taken out of the room by Lena. 

Once they were in the corridor Sara fell on the floor, her feet not able to support her any longer. “We have to do something. Please do something. HELP HER LENA PLEASE.” Sara screamed in despair. She was holding on for dear life. 

Kara was there a second later having heard their conversation with her super hearing ability. She helped Sara onto her feet, supporting most of her weight. They walked to the waiting room where everybody was. Sara dropped herself in a chair holding on to her father. “I can’t lose her. I can’t lose her. I can’t live without her.” Sara started saying. She was too tired to keep her thoughts to herself. Too tired to care about who would hear her, or how desperate she sounded. She kept crying until there she had no more tears. 

“What is going on in there. Why won’t they come tell us what’s going on? Why won’t someone inform us?” Sara asked feeling like a crazy person and then she had a thought. She turned to Kara. “What is going on Kara? Tell me! You know what’s going on.” Sara said in her despair. Alex got in front of her, pulling her into a tight hug. “They are doing their best. It is a hard one but it’s going to be ok.” Alex tried to reassure her. “It’s going to be ok.” She whispered finally. 

One by one the legends came to hug their Captain in a group hug. Sara felt grateful for the act as it was feeling good to know that she had people around her supporting her in this hardship. Her gaze fell at Gary who was sitting there alone in a chair crying uncontrollably in silence. 

Sara got out of the embrace and went next to the goodhearted agent. She passed her hand on his shoulders but didn’t say anything. She knew that Gary was like a little brother to Ava and not just his boss. She also knew how much the man idolized her wife and he would follow Ava’s orders to the end of the earth. Gary grabbed from Sara and continued crying. “I know buddy, I know, but she is so strong.... She is going to be ok.” Sara whispered trying to encourage Gary as much as herself.

An hour later Sara was a wreck when she saw the doctor approaching them. His clothes were covered in blood and his head was looking down. Sara felt as if the world was going to end, not wanting to hear what he had to say.  
“Mrs Lance?” The doctor asked and Sara didn’t like the hesitation in his voice one bit. She rose from her sit and went closer to him to face him. “That would be me.” Sara said in her most tired voice, barely coming out of her. She looked like a mess and she knew it. Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying, having no more tears to spent. She looked up at the taller man waiting to hear the news.

“Mrs Lance, your wife was bleeding before entering the OR. Her vitals were dropping and we couldn’t wake her up to push the baby out as a result of an allergic reaction to a specific substance. The baby was in distress and your wife was about to flatline before doctor Luther came in to stabilize her. Not able to have a normal birth we were forced to proceed with a cesarean section as the baby was about to suffocate and we had to act fast. Upon the cesarean section Mrs Lance had an internal bleeding. We managed to get the baby out before she fell into cardiac arrest.” The doctor said and Sara couldn’t listen any more she felt as if the world had came to an end.


	20. Time's up part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava had a cardiac arrest while giving birth, Sara feels like the world ended. it is unknown if the baby survived and I feel like a horrible person for writing the above. Let's find out what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I did this to you. Here is the second part as I promised! Please don't hate me.
> 
> Part 1 and Part 2 was actually going to be one long chapter that I broke in half because i thought it was way too long.

“After many attempts we were finally able to revive her and now she is resting in her room.” The doctor finished talking and it took a moment for Sara to realize what his last sentence meant. “You mean she is ok? My Ava is ok? Both of them are ok?” Sara asked desperate for confirmation. “Yes ma’am mother and child are ok. Your wife will need some rest but she should make full recovery within the next few days.”

 

A huge weight was lifted from Sara’s chest. Without saying anything she hugged the doctor and run up to Ava’s room. She saw Ava sleeping peacefully and she knew that it was as a result of all the medicine they had given her. She thought that she would get her to Gedion in the fastest opportunity but right now she needed to let her rest. She sat next to her, gently taking her hand in hers, brushing her hair, planting soft kisses on her temple. “I’m right here baby. You scared me to death Sharpe. Don’t you ever do that to me again.” Sara whispered to Ava, never letting go of her hand.

 

She let her head rest on the space next to Ava’s as she was sitting in the chair next to her. She was exhausted and the sound of the machines made her fall asleep. When she opened her eyes again Ava was looking at her. “Hey” Ava said in a very scratchy voice. “Hey yourself. How are you feeling baby?” Sara asked worryingly. “Like I got hit by Grod.” Ava replied, to what Sara laughed and tears of relief started falling down her cheeks. “Don’t you dare do that to me again Sharpe. If you do that I am gonna kill you I swear.” Sara said and leaned in to peck Ava’s lips.

 

“Have you seen her? Is she ok? Tell me she is ok!” Ava asked, terror evident in her voice. “She is ok. I haven’t seen her yet but she is fine. I didn’t want to see her before you did. You did it baby, you brought her to us. We are going to be a happy little family the three of us and I will love you two so, so much.” Sara said and it was Ava’s turn to have tears of relief run down her cheeks. Sara leaned in to kiss her. She needed to be next to Ava to see and feel that she is ok.

 

“Can we see her?  I need to see her.” Ava said in a whisper, her voice not being able to come out from all the emotions she was feeling. “I am going to ask the nurse to bring her to us. I’ll be right back.” Sara said pecking Ava’s lips once more. She was back a minute later having notified the nurse and they just waited holding hands to see their daughter for the first time.

 

There was a knock on the door and when Sara answered the nurse was there pushing a baby bed placing it next to Ava’s hospital bed. The nurse picked up the baby and carefully placed it into Ava’s open arms. Sara stood up to see her, her head pressed to Ava’s, her hand around Ava’s hand holding the baby. With her free hand Ava pushed the hospital baby blanket down a bit so they could see the tiny face. “Oh my God, hi there baby girl! You are sooooo pretty. I am so happy! You are perfect. Mummy and I love you soooooo much. Sara look at her. I am so happy she got your chin, look there is your dimple.” Ava said looking down at the sleeping baby and leaning in to kiss the little dimple on her tiny chin.

 

Ava looked up at Sara who was speechless, mesmerized by the view of this little miracle, tears of happiness falling down her cheeks feeling happy and grateful that both of her girls were finally there safe in her arms. She leaned in and kissed the top of the baby’s head. “We love you so much little one. We will love and protect you no matter what. Nothing is going to hurt you. Mamma and I will make sure of it!” Sara whispered to the little baby and then turned to place a kiss on Ava’s lips. “This was the worst that turned out to be the best day of my life. You two are my whole world and I will do anything for you. I love you so much babe. You are the strongest person I know and I want you to know that I adore you.” Sara said looking into Ava’s eyes.

 

They spent a few minutes there both of them looking down at their daughter in their arms it was a blissful moment and then dawned to Sara that everybody was waiting outside. “Everybody is outside. Should we introduce them to her?” Sara asked. “When you say everybody ???” Ava asked. “All of them, the team, Gary, my parents and Kara, Alex and Lena. Nobody left and actually Lena saved your life, again, long story I will tell you everything but not right now, I don’t want to even think about it right now. Everybody was so worried, Gary had a meltdown... I did too to tell you the truth. Should I bring them in to say hi?” Sara asked Ava. “Of course my love, they are our family after all!” Ava replied with a big smile.

 

Sara used all her will power to climb down of the hospital bed, not wanting to leave her girls out of her sight. She opened the door and walked to the waiting room where everybody was waiting. Ray was sleeping on Mick’s shoulder, Nate was talking with Quentin and Dinah Lance, Zari was eating donuts talking with Alex, Gary was still crying and Kara was with Lena whispering things to each other, looking like teenagers in love.

 

She cleared her throat and everyone turned to face her. “Ladies and Gentlemen please follow me and let’s go meet the new member of our tribe. Just be very quiet cause she is sleeping and I still have no idea how it turns off.” Sara said and the group laughed, feeling happy seeing her like that.

 

She opened the door and her heart skipped a beat as the view of Ava looking down at their daughter in her arms was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. Everyone was standing behind her trying to take a glimpse of the baby and Ava. Ava turned towards the opened door and Sara walked in letting everyone come through.

 

Sara stood next to Ava with the biggest smile in her face. “Everyone meet Dinah Laurel Lance. I might didn’t have the opportunity to meet her but I know how important was to Sara so we decided to honor her memory by giving her name to our daughter.” Ava said introducing the little baby to everyone, saying the last part looking at Sara’s parents who now had tears in their eyes.

 

Sara took baby Laurel and handed her to her mother, who then passed her on to Quentin Lance and then passed along to the arms of everyone there. Nate was a little skeptical to pass her on to Mick and Ava caught that and nodded in approval. “Be gentle, ok?” Nate said passing her on to Mick “I can be gentle as a flower.” Mick replied and took the baby carefully in his arms. A tear fell down the mans face and everyone looked at him. “What? There is something in my eye.... too much dust in here or something.” Mick said and passed the baby over to Kara. “Hey little one. So you are the one we’ve been waiting for huh? You know your mums went through a lot to bring you here so you better be good ok? Oh my God you are so pretty I just want to eat you. Look how cute you are....” Kara said and Alex patted her shoulder. “You know … there are other people wanting to hold her too.” Alex said teasingly. Alex held her and then Gary got her into her arms, Sara being ready to grab the baby any second knowing how clumsy the man was. “Hey there. This is for you. I am uncle Gary and one day I am going to pass my entire Beebo collection to you.” Gary said handing the baby a Beebo staffed figure. Sara took the figure and placed it on the little baby bed that was by Ava’s side before the baby passed to Zari and then finally Lena.

 

As Lena was holding her Ava nodded to Sara and squeezed her hand that she was holding. “You know... we’ve been thinking. Lena you helped us without even knowing us. You saved Ava’s life in more than one occasions and you are actually the reason that little tiny miracle is in your hands right now so..... we thought that it would be our great honor and pleasure if you would agree to be her godmother.” Sara said and Lena looked at her in shock. “You want … you want me to be her godmother?” She repeated with disbelief. “Yes! Nothing would make us happier if you wanted that part in her life. I mean without you and Alex she wouldn’t be here and without you and your actions today I wouldn’t be here.” Ava said, her voice honest but sounding so tired. “Yes it’s the greatest honor.” Lena said and she had a tear running down her cheek which Kara whipped away with her thumb.

 

They all hung there for a little bit. They took pictures of the new family and of the baby until she started crying and they all realized they should better leave them alone. Sara rocked the baby and a few minutes later the nurse came in with a lactation advisor. They showed Ava how to breastfeed the baby. It wasn’t really easy and it seemed like it was hurting a lot but they assured her that it will be easier after a while with practice. Once the baby ate, Sara took her in her arms holding her on her shoulder to burp. When she did so, she changed her diaper and turned to give her back to Ava only to find out that Ava had fallen asleep.

 

Sara took the baby in her arms and sat in the chair next to Ava’s bed. She just held her daughter thinking how perfect she was and how all of the anxiety and everything they went through that day was worth it just to have her there. She ghosted her finger upon the baby’s soft skin. She really did have her dimple but her ears and her nose was 100% Ava’s. She was on the taller end of the scale and that meant that she would be tall as Ava as well. She was perfect in anyway. Sara’s heart stopped when baby Laurel smiled in her sleep. Sometimes she would worry if she could love her like a mother if she hadn’t come out off of her but she knew right there that she would do anything for that baby. There was no doubt that her mama bear instincts had been activated the moment she laid her eyes on her.

 

Sleep took over her as there was this blissful feeling in her heart, holding her daughter.  When she opened her eyes again she couldn’t believe the baby was there. For a moment she thought she might have dreamed the whole thing. She turned to Ava and saw that she was watching them. “Hey you. What are you doing?” Sara said her eyes still heavy with sleep. “I’m just watching my two girls taking a nap” Ava replied.  Sara stood up carefully, going over to Ava’s bed, passing Laurel into Ava’s open arms, kissing the Ava’s temple.

 

Ava placed her face close to the baby and inhaled deeply. “Oh my god, she smells so good. She is perfect.” Ava said. “Yes she is babe. She got that from you.” Sara replied and pecked Ava’s lips.

 

Ava and Laurel staid in the hospital for another day. Sara signed Ava out of the hospital against medical advice so she could take her on the Waverider to get her fully healed. Once Gideon informed them that she was ready to go back home Sara took Ava’s hand and went to the galley where the Legends plus Gary and Rip were there with baby Laurel. Zari had taken the dog onboard to look after him but mostly because she wanted to play with him. It was a happy vision to see their weird family all around the baby, even Mick, being there making silly faces and presenting her with toys just to get a little laugh out of her, even though she was so young that didn’t really make any sound other than the cry for either food or diaper change.

 

They stayed there for a while and had launch with the legends before Ava patted Sara’s leg. “I am sorry to say that guys but we need to go home. Ava needs to rest and the little miss over there needs to eat.” Sara announced. The legends took turns to say goodbye to Ava and the baby as Sara took Rip on his leash.

 

They opened the portal back to their home and as the portal closed behind them both Sara and Ava realized that this was the first time all of them were entering their house. They walked to the nursery where Ava sat on the comfy chair and took off her shirt just the moment where the baby started wimping. She latched onto her and Ava made a painful expression.  “How does that feel?” Sara asked looking adoringly at them. “I don’t know how to explain it. It’s a bit painful but also it relives the pressure from the milk.” Ava replied and she looked down at the baby in her arms, passing her free hand on the baby’s head.

 

Sara kissed the top of Ava’s head and walked to their bedroom she unpacked the bag and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She then put on her pajamas and walked over to the nursery just in time when Ava had stopped feeding her. She took over to burp her so Ava could go take a shower.

 

When Ava got into the shower, she took a moment to look down at her body. Her stomach was a lot smaller but still a far cry of how it was before and there was this new mark on her, where they cut her open so they could get the baby out of her. She thought that from all the scars there were on her body that was her favorite one cause that gave them their miracle. She allowed herself relax under the hot water when she felt strong arms wrap around her. She turned around to see Sara holding her tight. “You left her alone?” Ava asked in panic. “She burped, I changed the diaper and she is in her bed, the baby monitor is right there I think we are fine for 5 minutes. That’s all I ask. I need to be with you for 5 minutes. I almost lost you....” Sara said and then her voice broke. She just wanted to be there. To just hold Ava in her arms and listen to her beating heart. To allow herself to feel safe there for 5 minutes. Ava got the point and held Sara tighter, leaning in to give her a passionate kiss. “It’s ok baby. We are here, we made it. Our new adventure begins and we are here together to figure things out. She is our perfect little miracle and everything is going to be ok. I am ok, she is ok, we are all ok and things are going to be fine.” Ava whispered reassuringly to Sara who felt glad for the running water, not wanting Ava to see her tears.

 

They got out of the shower and went to the nursery to get the baby back to their room, not wanting to leave her alone. They set her on their bed each one laying on either side of her under the cover. They were looking at her mesmerized when they felt Rip hopping onto the bed to take his place at the bottom of the bed by Ava’s feet. They both laughed when they saw the dog turning into a ball and falling to sleep. “I guess the whole family is here now.” Ava said with a wide smile of happiness on her face. “Yeah I guess we are.” Sara replied leaning in to peck Ava’s lips.

 

“I love you.” Sara whispered, her eyes heavy. “I love you too jerk” Ava replied with tired voice. Just like that they let exhaustion and sleep take over them, both too tired to stay up any longer, knowing that the baby will wake them up sooner rather than later. They had finally done it. Their journey might have been long and hard but they finally had everything right there. Both of them having a piece of their hearts live outside their own body and it was right there, between them. Their own miracle was there sleeping in their arms. And just like that, all was well.

 

      

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No lesbians were harmed in the process of writing this fic. I am sorry I did this to you but I obviously wasn't going to kill Ava. She is my favorite character of the series. So let me know what you think of this part. 
> 
> Also let me know if you are interested in more chapters like oneshots of the future with them being mums and laurel growing up from infant to toddler. I have some ideas for a few more chapters if you would like to read it.
> 
> Thank you for sticking around and reading this story ! I loved writing it !   
> Have a great day!


	21. It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara takes Ava out of the house for the first time after Laurels birth. Ava has some issues (again)...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Christmassy chapter. I wrote this on my birthday 2 days ago. I will write another one soon. Hope you like it! Thank you for reading! Let me know if you have any requests for future chapters.
> 
> Have a great day. <3

Sara had convinced Ava to let her mother babysit Laurel for 2 hours so they could go pick up some Christmas decorations. Laurel wasn’t even a month old and both Sara and Ava loved every second of being next to their daughter, honestly they worshiped the ground she was walking on, or more accurately the ground she was rolling over but Sara felt like they both needed two hours of being out of the house.

 

She had convinced Ava with the excuse that it would be nice to have a decorated house for the baby’s first Christmas and since the previous years they would celebrate on the Waverider or at the bureau they didn’t really own any Christmas decorations for that matter. Ava wanted to do that but she really didn’t want to leave Laurels side. Ava was living and breathing for her daughter feeling like she was addicted to her. The girl had both her mothers wrapped around her little finger from the moment they laid their eyes on her. Ava only accepted because Sara’s suggestion gave her an idea and she could also see that no matter how much Sara too adored her daughter she really needed a break from changing diapers and cleaning up baby vomit.

 

Sara’s mum was right on time. Ava had already fed the baby and she had changed her into her purple pajamas having her all set for her mother in law. She should be sleeping until they were back. Of course Ava had time scheduled the whole thing so that it would bring the less discomfort to Dinah also feeling guilty for leaving her own little daughter alone. “I think I can take over for two hours dear. I did raise 2 children myself so I guess I could deal with 2 hours of taking care of my grand-daughter. Go, have fun, you deserve it.” Dinah said with a wide smile to Ava after she had gone through all of her mental list, after giving Dinah a paper with everything she should do in case of Laurel waking up being either hungry or needing a diaper change. “Don’t worry about it mum…. She is always like that, and I think she is even more in love with our daughter than she is with me anymore.” Sara said laughing trying to pull Ava away from Laurel’s crib. “Hey that’s not true…. It’s just… I feel so guilty leaving her alone… I don’t mean anything Dinah, I trust you completely, I just feel …. I don’t…. I can’t leave her…” Ava said and she was in the bridge of crying. Dinah just smiled as she understood what Ava was talking about. “Babe… we are not abandoning her. We are going to run to the store for two hours tops… She won’t even know we left…. She will be sleeping and mum is here. She won’t let her starve or let her being dirty. She will be alright. We will be alright…. It’s just for two hours.” Sara said talking Ava’s hand in hers, trying to make her feel better about this. “Ok…. We should probably hurry then… and be back before she wakes up.” Ava said and then leaned and kissed the top of the baby’s head. “Mamma will be right back baby girl.” Ava said to her daughter and Sara’s heart broke a little while Dinah lance was smiling with understanding towards the feelings of the new mum.

 

Once they were out of the door Ava relaxed a bit. She came to realize how much she needed to take a walk out of the house and just do something other than holding a baby for a moment. She let Sara drive and she took her sit next to her, reminding herself that she wasn’t doing anything wrong, that she was just going to the store with her wife like a normal person. Sara placed her free hand on Ava’s thigh like she would always do when they were in the car together. Ava smiled with the act, placing her hand over Sara’s, intertwining their fingers together. “You are a great mum. I love watching you with our daughter. Sometimes I just think about the first time we saw each other. And I am like… Man we’ve come a long way. But the thing is … you are perfect! Perfect for me, perfect for Laurel. You just are the best babe! And we are just taking a trip to the store so stop freaking out about it.” Sara said with a giggle trying to make Ava relax. “Awww babe… you are so sweet. And I know it’s ok… I am over reacting … it’s just …. She grows so fast you know… it’s like they say… blink and you’ll miss it. And I just want to be there …. All the time… I know it’s dumb and impossible … it’s just so hard to leave her…. She is so tiny and precious… but I know, I know … We will have to learn to say goodbye sooner or later so I am going to enjoy my store-date with my wife for the next 1 hour and 45 minutes.” Ava said laughing. “You’re unbelievable Sharpe.” Sara replied squeezing teasingly Ava’s thigh.

 

They got out of the car and they held hands while walking through the parking lot to get into the store. “I love this.” Ava said. “What’s that exactly?” Sara asked raising her eyebrow. “This…” Ava said pointing at their connected hands. “You and me being normal…. Holding hands walking to the store.” She explained and Sara smiled, stopping on her tracks, pulling Ava close and into a passionate kiss. “I love this too.” Sara whispered on Ava’s lips, something hungry raising in that smug smirk of hers. “Admit it Lance… you got me out of the house to flirt with me….” Ava said teasingly. “You know it Mrs Lance… I just can’t do it in front of my daughter.” Sara said and they both laughed.

 

They got into the store and headed over to the seasonal section where all the Christmas ornaments and other decorations were on display. They spent a few minutes discussing about the color combinations that would look better in their living room. Sara let Ava choose the shapes of the tree ornaments they would put on their tree to go check on something. “Hey babe, check this out. What do you think?” Sara asked Ava who had her back turned on her as she was looking at two packets of Christmas ornaments trying to decide which one to buy. “Check what?” Ava said as she turned only to get surprised by Sara holding out stockings for the three of them with their names on them and a tiny elf costume for Laurel. “I thought we could take some cute Christmas pictures with this one. We could wear matching hats… What do you think?” Sara asked excitedly. “Oh that’s perfect my love! It’s so cute, I love it!” Ava said and leaned in to peck Sara’s lips.

 

They picked up the ornaments and the Christmas lights along with the elf costume, the stockings and 2 Christmas hats and moved to the cash register to pay. Ava had her arm around Sara’s shoulders and Sara had passed her own hand around Ava’s waist and it felt so right, so normal, like that is why they were made, to hold each other close.

 

Once they put their stuff in the trunk, they walked over to the place where all the trees were in display to pick one up. Sara pointed to one which had a nice shade of deep green and Ava teased her that it was too tall and Sara would look ridiculous next to it which got a loud laugh out of Sara and Ava felt like she had fallen in love again. They walked a little bit more always holding each other tightly until they found a tree they both agreed on liking.

They paid for it and they mounted on the roof of their car and drove back home. “That was nice!” Ava said once Sara pulled out of the parking lot, going back into the traffic, her hand on Sara’s lap, mirroring the move that Sara would always do when she would be the one to drive. “See? I told you it would be nice.” Sara said and gave Ava a happy smile. “Yeah I know but I missed her so much already….” Ava said the feeling of guilt raising in Ava’s heart again. “I know, I missed her too.” Sara said with a sight going a little faster. “I just hope she didn’t give your mum a hard time.” Ava continued. “Nah babe, don’t worry about it. She was fed and ready to bed. She should be just fine. We are only gone for an hour.” Sara said reassuringly.

 

They parked the car and after taking a look around, making sure no one was there, Ava opened a portal to their living room cause it would have been impossible to carry the tree up themselves, pushing the rest of their purchase in as well. Ava run to the nursery once the portal closed behind her, only to find Dinah holding her granddaughter who was sleeping in her arms.

 

“Did she caused you any trouble?” Ava asked worryingly in a whisper. Dinah smiled at her daughter in law. “She was a total angel. You really didn’t have to come back so fast. I had things covered.” She told Ava as she rose from the sit to give the baby to her. “Thank you, I know you got it covered…. I just …. I missed her like sooooo much.” Ava replied finally feeling her heart relax as she made skin to skin contact with her daughter again.

 

Sara popped her head into the nursery, smiling at the sight of Ava holding the baby. She went and kissed her mums cheek and then moved to Ava’s side to kiss the top of Laurels head. “Hey mum shall I make you a cup of coffee?” Sara asked her mother but not looking at her as she couldn’t take her eyes off of the sleeping baby in Ava’s arms. She too had missed her way too much. “No dear. I should probably go.” Dinah said seeing the two mothers were all over their daughter. “Oh no please stay with us for a while. We could let Laurel sleep and have some coffee together.” Ava said looking up at her mother in law. “Ok but only for a little while.” Dinah consented.

 

Sara took off to go make some coffee while Ava used up all her willpower to put Laurel into her crib and walk out of the nursery to follow the other two women in the living room. They had some coffee the three of them talking about this and that until they heard Laurel wimp from the baby monitor. Ava immediately stood up from her sit to run to her daughter when Sara caught her hand. “I got it.” Sara told Ava with a soft smile and kissed her cheek before running herself to Laurel’s room. “Thank you.” Dinah Lance said as she placed her hand above Ava’s. “I should be the one thanking you. We used up your time just to run to the store… I told Sara that she could go herself but she insisted …” Ava said but Dinah stopped her with a kind smile. “Thank you for loving my daughter the way you do. You make her the best version of herself. And also thank you for my granddaughter. You know after Laurel died and with Sara being who she is, you know time travel and all that stuff that I don’t really understand, I never thought I would ever have the chance to have that. So thank you!” Dinah said and Ava felt a tear running down her cheek as she was smiling back at her mother in law.

 

A moment later Sara walked in with Laurel in her arms. “I think she is hungry Mamma.” Sara said going next to Ava to pass their daughter over to her to feed her. “Is everything ok?” She asked as she saw that both women eyes were red and her expressions looking rather emotional. “Everything is fine my love” Ava said taking Laurel from Sara and pecking her wife’s lips before turning around to take her shirt off in order to breastfeed the baby. Sara shot a questioning look to her mother once Ava was a bit further away. “I just thanked her for the great gift she gave me and by gift I mean baby Laurel. She is a great woman. I am so happy for you two darling.” Dinah said and Sara hugged her mother.

 

“Girls I really love your company but I should head back home. I have papers to grade and Quentin will be back home soon” Dinah said before Ava had finished feeding Laurel. “Thank you so much for coming!” Sara said to her mum. “Anytime baby girl! I would love to babysit her again whenever you want me to” Dinah said as she really had a soft spot for her granddaughter. “Thank you so much Dinah!” Ava said in a whisper, trying not to disturb Laurel in her arms that was still latched on her breast. Dinah smiled lovingly to the two women and then walked out the door.

 

Once Laurel was fed and fell back to sleep Sara took her from Ava’s hands and took her back to her crib. She went back to Ava looking at her with hungry eyes. “The answer is No.” Ava replied but her will was weak. “I didn’t even say a word Mrs Lance.” Sara protested. “No need. It’s written all over your smug face.” Ava replied as Sara was walking closer to her. “I was just thinking that we should decorate the tree. I mean after all we got into all that trouble to buy all these things.” Sara said wrapping her arms around Ava, planting a kiss on her neck. “Mmmhm… we should do that.” Ava said but her own hand was around Sara’s neck pulling her closer, giving her easier access to her neck. “We should really get on that decorating now that she’s sleeping and it’s still early.” Sara whispered and Ava sight and got up from the sofa.

 

They put on some Christmas music very low for background as they started decorating the room. They set up the tree next to the fire place and they started placing the ornaments on the branches. Ava would take care of the higher branches and Sara would deal with the lower ones. Sara bumped Ava with her hip once they got close again and Ava rolled her eyes and then pulled Sara in for a brief kiss. They placed Christmas lights around the big window and the final touch was placing the stockings above the fireplace. When Ava placed the final touch, Sara hugged her from behind, resting her chin on Ava’s shoulder. “It looks magical babe.” Sara whispered and then placed a soft kiss on Ava’s shoulder.

 

At that moment they heard Laurel’s cry from the baby monitor. They both walked over to the nursery. Ava picked her up and started rocking her back and forth. “What’s the matter baby girl?” Ava said in a whisper. “It’s not time to eat yet.” She said after she took a look at the clock. Sara moved closer and took a sniff to check if she needed a diaper change but she was clean. “Did you miss your mums little one?” Sara asked as she took Laurel from Ava’s hands. Ava sat down at the armchair and Sara walked over and sat at her lap leaning back to press against Ava’s front, holding Laurel in her arms. Ava placed her arms around them both and after making shushing noises and rocking her for a few minutes, Laurel was asleep once again.

 

They didn’t move. They sat there for a little while doing nothing else but holding on to each other. “I have everything I need right here.” Ava whispered, her grip on Sara getting a little tighter. “I totally agree.” Sara said in a whisper as well. When Laurel moved again Ava took a look at the clock and she realized it was time to feed her again. She signaled Sara to pass her the baby as she took off her shirt. She could see Sara swallowing hard at the view of her bare breasts as she passed Laurel over to her. “You are impossible.” Ava said with a laugh rolling her eyes. “Can you blame me? I have the most gorgeous wife in the universe and I haven’t slept with her for three weeks after she was practically attacking me through her whole pregnancy and now here she is half naked and looking more beautiful than ever holding my daughter. How can I not fall in love with her all over again?” Sara said and her eyes were giving away all of her feelings, being in awe of the woman in front of her that she had given her a miracle and she was also her loving wife. “Shut up.” Was all Ava said as she felt chocking up by hearing Sara’s words.

 

The truth is that Ava was feeling self-conscious about her body after the birth. It wasn’t just the big scar at her lower belly but the few stretch marks that she had gained as well as her stomach that she thought looked like a deflated balloon. That is why she tried to avoid Sara seeing her naked. She thought that she would find her repulsive. Sara on the other hand had missed seeing and touching Ava like that. They were together all day, yes, but their world was evolving around the baby and she felt like their relationship was drifting away. She was needed Ava to know that she needed her. She didn’t say anything else though. She watched Ava feed their daughter as she pressed a light kiss on Ava’s temple. When she finished, Sara took Laurel from her hands and changed her diaper while Ava walked to their bedroom and put on her pajamas and got ready to sleep.

 

Sara joined her after a while. She came out of the bathroom after she brushed her teeth and took off her clothes, getting under the covers in her underwear. This made something stir inside Ava but she didn’t act on it. She felt Sara pressing against her back, cuddling close to her. She could feel Sara’s breath on the back of her neck. She didn’t say a word when Sara’s hand moved from her knee to her thigh with purpose, eager for contact. Her hand gripped Sara’s wrist when she moved to lift the hem of her pajama and she turned to face Sara. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were giving away the need she felt but after pecking Sara’s lips she whispered. “I think we should get some sleep.” “No you don’t. You want this as much as I do, if not more.” Sara insisted and rolled them so she would be on top of Ava, pressing a soft kiss on her neck. “I need you Ave’s. That’s all I can think about ever since we got out of the house today. God you’re so beautiful.” Sara whispered and Ava pushed her a bit so she could look at her. “I… I don’t feel beautiful.” Ava said looking anywhere else but Sara. “What are you talking about babe? You are gorgeous. For me, you are the most beautiful woman ever walked the earth.” Sara said and Ava looked at her with hope in her eyes. “Really?” She asked sounding like a child. “Yes really!” Sara replied steadily. She leaned in and placed a loving kiss on Ava’s lips and then the kiss deepened as Ava gave into her need for Sara’s touch. The kiss got heated and passionate, lips parted and their tongues started exploring the inside of the others mouths. Ava didn’t protest when Sara’s hands went once again at the hem of her pajamas, pulling it up and above her head before crashing their lips together once again. “Can we turn off the light?” Ava said out of breath. “No Ava. We will not turn off the lights.” Sara said sharply and turned back to kissing Ava with purpose. She started kissing down a trail on her body. From her lips to her neck, to her collarbone. She got lost at the valley of Ava’s breasts feeling thankful for breastfeeding and Ava chuckled with the sound that escaped Sara’s throat at the view. And then she moved lower, below her breasts when she felt Ava tighten bellow her.

 

So that was the problem, it figures, Sara thought to herself and started kissing every inch of Ava’s stomach. From the stretch marks to the little bit of extra skin that was there, proof of the miracle that was created in Ava’s belly down to the scar of the caesarian section. “You are so beautiful. Every millimeter of you is perfection and it’s mine. Never think otherwise.” Sara said and Ava felt a tear run down her cheek. She was feeling Sara’s love as she was worshiping her body with every kiss, with every touch. She felt loved and wanted and that was all she needed. All of her self-consciousness and embarrassment went through the window as she started feeling herself again under Sara’s touch. They made love that night. Both showing each other all of their emotions as they were pouring them into the act.

 

Sara opened her eyes and her hand looked for Ava’s body, only to meet the empty mattress. She opened her eyes and found the empty space next to her. The clock said it was 4:45 am. She got out of bed wearing Ava’s button down shirt before walking to the nursery but the nursery was empty too though. She walked over to the living room where she found Ava laying in the sofa with Laurel in her arms. She had turned on the Christmas lights and she was there holding her daughter. To Sara that view seemed like a fairytale. “What are you doing here?” Sara whispered once Ava looked over at her, realizing her presence. “I couldn’t sleep so I guess I just wanted to introduce our daughter to Christmas I guess. We did a great job decorating. And you… you are wearing my shirt again.” Ava said also in a whisper trying not to disturb her daughter’s peaceful sleep, with a bright smile on her face as she took in her wife’s image. “Can I join you?” Sara said with a happy smile in her face. “You better!” Ava said and moved up a bit, making some space for Sara to settle in the sofa behind her. Sara closed her arms around Ava pulling her into her embrace as Ava’s back was settled in Sara’s chest. Sara rested her head on Ava’s shoulder and took in the view of their sleeping daughter sleeping, safe in her mothers arms.

“Seems like a dream, doesn’t it.” Ava whispered after a moment. “Yes it does. But then again every second I spent with you seems like a dream so I guess I should be used to it by now.” Sara replied kissing softly Ava’s temple. “It’s our first Christmas as a family.” Ava said looking up at Sara. “I think that this will be the best Christmas of my life.” Sara said in her low voice, holding Ava a little tighter. “I think so too!” Ava replied and leaned in to press her lips softly on the top of Laurels head.

 

They sat like that, looking at the shadows the flickering Christmas lights were making on the walls, listening to the sound of the fire in the fireplace, holding their daughter protectively in their arms and admiring their first family Christmas tree until the feeling of movement from each other breathing calmed them both and drove them to sleep. Feeling complete and relaxed and safe. Feeling like life can never be better than it was right then and there.

 


	22. Christmas surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava organizes a surprise christmas party but something goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I hope you wont get used to a new chapter everyday cause i don't want to disappoint you. I hope you like this one, it was just an idea i had. 
> 
> Thank you for reading everyone. Have a great day!

Christmas was just 2 days away and it wasn’t just the fact that it was Laurel’s first Christmas, it was also that Christmas happened to be Sara’s birthday. When Ava asked Sara what she wanted to do for that day Sara replied that she just wanted to spent the day with her and Laurel.

 

Things were great between them but Ava knew that something was troubling Sara. She had gathered that Sara was thinking that it would be her daughter’s first Christmas but her sister wouldn’t be a part of that and it was making her sad. That is how Ava came up with the idea of a surprise Christmas Eve / Birthday party / get together with their friends so she can cheer Sara up. She knew that their friends would be a nice destruction that is why she started planning and plotting, doing her best to be on stealth mode so Sara wouldn’t suspect anything.

 

She used Gideon’s help to inform the Legends and also prepare a Christmas Eve menu for their guests as she wouldn’t be able to prepare anything without Sara knowing what she was up to. She asked Gary to call her in the bureau and with the excuse that she would only go to the bureau for 10 minutes she portaled to earth 38 and invited Kara and Lena, that they were now officially together to much of Ava’s excitement, and Alex, Maggie and Margaret who were all very happy to accept the invite.

 

She had everything under control. Everyone would gather outside their door at 9pm and Sara will be the one to answer the door. The legends would bring the food and the drinks while Gary would bring the cake. She had also managed to get a gift for Sara that would give it to her when they would be just the two of them.

 

Soon enough the day came and as Ava had calculated she was holding Laurel when there was a knock on the door and she heard Sara yell. “I got it babe.” Back at her. Ava followed Sara’s track to witness her reaction. The moment she opened the door all of their friends were there and yelled, “SURPRISE !!!!”. Sara stood in shock for a moment and then turned to Ava who was right next to her and with emotion evident in her voice said  “You….. I should have known you would have done something like that.” “I couldn’t just let it go my love.” Ava said and then turned to their friends. “Come on in you guys!” Ava said with a wide smile to the group of people.

 

Of course Laurel became the center of the universe, passing from hug to hug, everyone commenting on how much she grew already. Sara helped Nate, Zari and Ray with the packets of food, laying them on the counter and opening the containers like a buffet and it was only when she arranged the bottles of drinks that she noticed that someone was missing. “Hey Z? Where’s Rory?” Sara asked looking around, searching for the missing Legend. “No idea Cap. He told us that he would catch us later cause he was planning something.” Zari replied taking a bite of her donut, a new question rising on Sara that was where were all these donuts coming from?

 

They were all at the living room talking and laughing when they heard a noise.  Sara turned to take a look at the room trying to find the source of it. The noise came again and Sara turned at her heels cause she was next to the fire place and that was where the sound was louder. She raised her hand so the rest of the group could make some silence when this time the thud was louder and Rip started barking towards the direction of the fireplace.

 

“HELP!” A voice sounded and Sara just couldn’t believe it. She kneeled in front of the fireplace and looked up into the chimney, using her phone as a flashlight. “HELP” the voice said again. “Rory?” Sara said in disbelief.  “BOSS… I’M STUCK.” Came the unmistakable voice of Mick Rory from the chimney. “Rory What tha…. You know what I don’t even wanna know.” Sara said and the group of people that had gathered around her laughed a bit. “STOP LAUGHING AND HELP ME OUT.” Came Mick’s frustrated voice. “Hang in there buddy, we’re gonna figure it out.” Sara yelled up the chimney. “Alright team. Any suggestions?” She turned to the group around her. “We could go to the roof and try to pull him up.” Nate pitched his idea. “Nah it wont work, he’s midway through. “I could use my totem and blow him out.” Zari said her idea. “No, please god No… There will be ashes everywhere.” Ava said immediately while holding Laurel in her arms. “Ok I got it. I’m gonna go back to the ship and get my suit. I will fire my shrinking ray at Mick to get him down and I will bring him back to normal size when he get’s out.” Ray said with a proud smile on his face.

 

Everyone looked at eachother. Zari made a ‘Meh it could work’ motion with her shoulders and as there were no other ideas Sara stood up. “That is a stupid idea Ray… So let’s do it.” Sara said and as soon as she gave her consent, Ray had already opened a portal to get his suit. He came back a moment later and got into position, ready to fire. “Are you sure this is going to work?” Lena asked suspiciously.  “Don’t worry about it. We have done it plenty of times even though it was never because someone was stuck in a chimney.” Nate reassured her. “Wait, wait, wait. Put a pillow there to brake his fall.” Ava said, handing Gary the pillow to put at the place of landing.

 

Everyone had gathered around when Ray shot the laser that shrinked Rory, as a high pitch sound came to their ears that was Rory yelling as he free falled onto the pillow, no doubt. Once he spotted him, Ray shot his enlargement laser and a full size Mick Rory appeared in front of them while everyone started cheering and clapping.

 

“What the hell Mick?” Sara said, crossing her hands on her chest looking at the big man with a furious expression on her face. “I am sorry boss. I just wanted to… I thought I could make Laurels first Christmas magical…. And also … Happy Birthday.” Mick said in a guilty voice looking on the ground. It was then that it dawned on Sara what was going on. Mick was wearing red pants and an open red jacket having a bag passed on his shoulders. “Wait… You mean to tell us you did that for Laurel?” Ava said getting emotional. Mick gave them a groul as an answer and Sara felt guilty for yelling at him when an aww sound came from Kara and Lena. “You should probably cut down on the cheeseburgers and beer for next year buddy.” Sara said patting his arm. “If you go wash yourself up a bit you could hold her.” Ava said to Mick and he run to the bathroom to clean himself up.

 

When he got back he dropped the bag on Sara’s feet and hurried to Ava’s side ready to get baby Laurel into his arms. Everyone was still very surprised seeing Mick Rory being so good with the baby, not looking so out of place with her in his arms as one might have thought. “Hmm, who would have thought.” Zari said biting down on another donut looking at Mick.

 

“Open it Boss.” Mick said to both Sara and Ava. Sara moved to open the bag. There were gifts for all of them inside. There was a bottle of good scotch for Sara, a bottle of tequila for Maggie and Alex cause of course Mick would have kept that information in memory for the two of them, there was a history book for Nate and beebo gloves for Gary and a box of donuts along with a video game for Zari and a tool set for Ray, a doll house for Margaret, a wallet for Lena to put all her money in it which earned laughter from everyone,  fresh Gideon made potstickers for Kara, a picture of him and Ava from a mission they had together to put it on her desk at the bureau and finally there was a wrapped present with Laurel’s name on it. “I …. I wrote her a fairytale…. It’s just that…. I want to be the first to read it to her.” Mick said and a tear fell from Sara’s eye as she witnessed the big, tough burn everything to the ground Mick Rory being the softest uncle her daughter could ever have. “Mick that is so sweet.” Ava said, she too having tears in her eyes.

 

They took a picture of Mick holding Laurel who was wearing her elf costume while Mick was wearing his Santa one. They also took a group photo of all of them together.

 

When Ava fed Laurel and she was ready to go to bed she called Mick, who let down his beer to come to the nursery. He sat down at the rocking chair and with Laurel against his chest he put on his glasses and started reading the story he had written for her. Ava closed the door, letting that moment be between him and Laurel as it was obvious that Mick had bonded with the little girl as his uncle Rory instinct had awaken the moment he found out they were pregnant.

 

It was a strange thing to imagine that someone like Mick could be a kid person. But it was true and everyone there had witnessed it. Mick had put Laurel to sleep that night kissing the top of her head before placing her into her crib after finishing the story. He returned back to the living room and sat in silence in a chair watching a match that was playing on tv sipping at his beer.

 

Sara’s heart felt full when she blew the candles of the cake, surrounded by all of her friends and being next to Ava who had organized all of that just for her. They cached up with everything, listening to how Kara’s and Lena’s romance played out after the whole truth or dare game. Alex and Maggie gave them all invitations for their wedding that they were planning. They all had a wide smile on their face and they were all together, having a good time.

 

Sara was petting Rip’s ears as he was resting his head on her lap when Ava sat next to her pulling her into a hug and it was then that she felt full. Her mind was in peace. She knew that the people she lost couldn’t be with her that night, not Laurel, not Martin, not Rip, not any of those but the people that were still there for her, had all gathered to be with her on her birthday and her adoring wife was right there while their daughter was sleeping in her nursery, in the crib that she build herself ‘with a lot of help from Ava but with her bare hands.’

 

The time passed and they all let out tired yawns when they agreed it was time to head back home. They said their goodbyes and portals opened for the Waverider and earth 38. Mick was the last one left. “I am sorry for the mess boss. I had a different plan in my head.” Mick said in his deep scratchy voice. “Don’t mention it buddy. You gave us the best first Christmas Laurel could ever have. Not that she’ll remember it but we’ll do!” Sara said and went on and gave him a hug. “You are going to be a great uncle for her.” Ava said with a soft smile. “Thanks pantsuit.” Mick said. “Merry Christmas and happy birthday boss.” Mick finally said before walking through the portal. “Merry Christmas Rory” Sara said before the portal closed and she was left alone with Ava in their living room.

 

They got ready to bed and cuddled up close together as per usual. “I know you don’t like surprises but…” Ava started.  “I think we’ve had this conversation before, feels like deja vu.” Sara said with a giggle and leaned up to kiss Ava’s neck. “I almost forgot.” Ava said and she got up to bring Sara’s gift, placing it on the bed next to her. “Happy birthday my love.” Ava said in her low voice, the one that made Sara weak at the knees as she leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. “Ava Lance!.... You didn’t….” Sara said with a surprised expression as she unwrapped her gift. And just when Sara thought that this night couldn’t have been better it did as she didn’t lose any time putting the gift Ava had given her to a good use that made both of them happy.

 

“Merry Christmas babe!” Sara whispered under her breath when they finally settled down. “Happy birthday my love.” Ava said back kissing the top of Sara’s head as sleep took over them both.


	23. I will always come home to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First mission after Laurel's birth. Things go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this instead of finishing up my M.Sc thesis.... hope you like it. Thank you for reading ! Have a great day you beautiful people!

Both Ava and Sara had agreed to get 2 months off when their daughter was born. The plan was that after that Ava would be back at the bureau for 2 hours 5 days a week for another 6 months and monitor the bureau from home the rest of the day from her home office. Sara on the other hand would go on the Waverider when there was a mission to take care off when Ava was at home.

 

They were both at home when the phone rang. Ava was in the shower and Sara was holding Laurel who was looking at her with wide eyes, the same shade as Sara’s much to Ava’s delight, while her mother was baby-talking to her. Sara picked up the phone. “Pardon my interruption captain but there is a level 12 disturbance in the timeline and your presence is necessary.” Gideon’s voice came from the other end of the line. “Give me like 10 minutes Gid. Tell the legends to touch nothing until I come onboard.” Sara said and she hung up the phone. Ava just came in the living room wrapped up in her towels, hair still dump. “Is everything alright?” Ava asked worryingly looking at Sara’s face. “So much for family time. It was a miracle it lasted 4 weeks to be honest. We have a level 12. Gideon just called, I have to go in.” Sara said and Ava took a deep breath. “It figures. Go my love. I will be here. I will monitor everything from the office and I will send help if you need it.” Ava said as she understood that Sara had to go. She knew this day would come that they would have to get back to their routine where they would have to get back to their respective jobs.

 

Sara stood up after placing laurel on the sofa surrounded by pillows and kissed Ava. “Sara? Just be extra careful, ok?” Ava said as she felt a knot in her throat, worry rising in her stomach. “I always am baby!” Sara replied and kissed the top of Ava’s head.

 

She put on her white canary uniform and packed a bag with just a couple of things. She kissed Ava and Laurel goodbye and opened a portal onto the ship. Ava got dressed and fed Laurel, preparing her to go to bed and then she set the baby monitor on her desk and started looking at what was going on.

 

The mission was complex. A vampire had appeared in Transylvania, 1896 while a horde of crusade warriors appeared in the same place at the same time. Ava was in her office and was managing the bureau teams via conference. She had asked Gideon to inform her about the legends every 10 minutes as well as having Sara’s vitals display on a screen. She was exhausted after 6 hours. Laurel was crying, the phone was ringing and Gary had lost his mind over the whole thing. She felt desperate. She took Laurel in her arms and breastfed her, she changed her diaper and rocked her to sleep next to her.

 

A few hours later and after Gary had a total melt down she decided she needed coffee. She already had lost 2 agents and she felt terrible and responsible. If only she had spent more time training them. If only she was there with them, leading the mission. She had a terrible feeling about all that. The legends were still ok but they had spit up. She sat back down at her desk with a cup of hot coffee when Garry called. “We have lost all communications with the legends and the Waverider Director Sharpe.” Ava froze but recovered soon enough. They had lost communication with the Waverider before. Things would be fine. She took a look at the screen that was displaying Sara’s vitals and of course there was a no signal message there. She turned that screen off, not being able to stare at it.

 

She was exhausted, almost to the bridge of meltdown. Laurel was crying in her arms, she didn’t know why, she was fed, the diaper was clean, Ava was bouncing her but Laurel kept fighting her sleep. “What do you mean 4 more agents have gone dark? I don’t care what you do Gary, open a portal right there right now. Send all available units this has escalated to number one priority.” Ava said trying not to yell too much but also trying to be heard above her baby’s cry. “Shh Momma is here little bug. Momma is here and Mummy will be home soon to hug us and kiss us and hold us tight. Mummy will be back soon.” Ava whispered as she was bouncing Laurel trying to make her calm down.

 

Thirty two hours later Ava packed a bag with all the essentials and went into the bureau. Gary gave her the brightest smiles as he felt relieved now that she was there. “Status Gary.” Was all Ava said when she placed the car sit next to her desk trying to make the minimum sound as to not wake her up. “Still no contact with the Waverider, 9 missing agents and the timeline get’s worse by the second.” Came Gary’s reply. “Emergency meeting with all senior agents. I want everyone in the conference room right now. You keep an eye on her. You are not leaving this room until I come back. Her safety is number one priority. Got it?” Ava said sharply looking at Gary. “Don’t worry I will protect her with my life.” Gary replied and Ava knew that it was true.

 

She gave orders for all senior agents to go help with the mission. The plan was the time bureau to deal with the crusade solders when the Legends would deal with the vampire. It was all that Ava could do. She sent all available agents there to help any way they could. The irrational part of her wanted to go there too. To find Sara, to make sure she was ok and fight alongside her. The rational part of her knew that Laurel needed a mother to be there for her. They couldn’t both be gone. Ava didn’t want to even think about the possibility that something had happened to Sara.

 

It was two days later. It had been two days since Sara got ready to deal with the mission. That wasn’t their plan. They didn’t have their two months with their daughter yet. She knew she had to go but she should had stopped her. They should have stayed there and supervise. Ava had barely had 2 hours of sleep this whole time. She was in their bed, wearing Sara’s sleep t-shirt, holding the asleep Laurel in her arms, tears falling down her cheeks as dark thoughts were coming over her.  

 

She was staring at the screen where Sara’s vitals were supposed to be showing, staring at the words ‘no signal’ as she held Laurel tightly, not letting her out of her hands. Laurel was her and Sara’s. She was 50% Sara and she had to hold onto her. Her blue eyes, same shade as Sara’s with this dimple in her chin, the dimple that was a contributing factor of falling in love with her mother. She was holding onto Laurel trying to cast away the thoughts that Sara wasn’t going to come back.

 

She was sitting in the sofa 57 hours after Sara left for that mission, her eyes puffy and red as she was trying to calm down a screaming baby when the unmistakable sound of a portal opening came in her ears. She turned her head and there she was. Her uniform in pieces, blood marks on her chest and dirty from all the fighting in the mud.  Ava’s eyes light up. She was there. Obviously in a bad shape but she was there finally. Ava felt like her heart was back at it’s place.

 

Sara went next to them and took Laurel from Ava’s hands. She rested her head on Ava’s shoulder as she started rocking the baby, singing her a lullaby. Ava didn’t say a thing. She just held Sara as close as she could trying to avoid her wounds.

 

Once Laurel fell asleep Sara put her down into her crib, Ava never leaving her side. “How about a hot bath?” was the only thing Ava said. “Yes please.” Sara replied before pulling Ava close for a kiss. She kissed Ava as if her life depended on it and Ava kissed her back with the same force as she needed to let her know all of her unspoken fears.

 

Ava prepared the bath as she let the bathtub fill with hot water. She went to the bedroom and saw Sara struggle with getting out of her ruined uniform. “Here, let me.” Ava offered and she went behind Sara helping her get out of it. As she was peeling off the leather from Sara’s body she could see all the wounds. Bruises and slashes from swords covering her body. She wanted to kiss all of them. Once the clothes were off she led Sara to the bathroom and helped her inside the bathtub. “Join me.” Sara said and Ava didn’t need to be told twice as she too needed the contact.

 

Sara made some space and Ava sat behind her. It was a tight fit but then Sara’s back was pressing on her chest. She wrapped her arms around Sara and kissed the top of her head as tears started falling down her face and she couldn’t keep her sobs under control any more. “Hey, hey. I am right here. I came straight home when we got that bastard. Didn’t even let Gideon fix me up first because I needed to see you and our little girl. I am ok baby. Look at me.” Sara said as she turned to face Ava. Ava opened her eyes at Sara’s command looking adoringly at her through her tears. “I was so scared. As the hours were passing the fear only grew. I thought I lost you….. And I was thinking about Laurel and how we barely had 4 weeks with her before that… and…” Ava started saying but her voice broke. Sara too had tears in her eyes seeing how scared Ava was. She knew the feeling, she was scared the whole mission too. Her only thought was that she had to see their faces again that is how she kept fighting for all these hours.

 

“You should know by now babe that I will always, ALWAYS come back home to you.” Sara said trying to calm Ava down. Ava leaned in and pulled her into a deep loving kiss, sharing their fears and relief with the act.

 

Ava washed Sara taking care of her. She passed the wet cloth over her wounds all over her body. She washed her hair and she staid still when she thought that Sara had dosed off, not wanting to disturb her. The moment didn’t last too long as Laurel’s cry came through the baby monitor. “I got it baby.” Ava said as she got out of the tub, getting into a bathrobe running to their crying daughter.

 

Sara was no far behind her. She stood at the door talking in the image of Ava feeding the baby. “Let’s take her to our bed.” Sara said and she raised her hand to pull Ava with her. She cuddled next to Ava for as long as she fed Laurel and then she got her in her arms to burp her. Sara inhaled the baby scent that was intoxicating. “God I missed her.” Sara whispered. Once the baby was all set and asleep Sara cuddled up against Ava, needing to feel the reassuring presence of Ava, to feel safe as she was finally home. Ava was only too willing to hold her tightly against her own body, wanting to never let go. “Don’t ever do this to me again Lance.” Ava whispered and Sara felt a tear hit her shoulder. “I told you Ave’s …. I will always come back home to you.” Sara whispered and let exhaustion take over her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always tell the people you care about that you love them. As often as you can.....


	24. Baby's Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara are left with only one option for baby sitter ... and that is Gary?!
> 
> Gary being Gary makes a mess but not to worry .... the Legends are there to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys, it's been some time since I last posted a new chapter for this one but I am back now and I hope I will write more.
> 
> Leave a friendly comment if you like it and feel free to send ideas for other chapters! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope we all have a good year!

“So babe … I was thinking… You know how the bureau is operating … with all your cute little protocols and stiff demeanor and how you always end up calling the legends to fix the hard stuff…” Sara started talking as Ava was sitting next to her with her head on Sara’s shoulder as she was feeding Laurel. “Don’t flatter yourself babe… I only call you so you too can have a job.” Ava replied teasingly as she turned to look up at Sara with a mischievous expression. “You are a jerk but …. Hear me out…. I was thinking that maybe … I could train your next cadets so they could think and work like the Legends do… that would mean that there would be two legend teams and… we could have more time… les stress and… you know…”Sara trailed off. Ava turned her head to look at her, her brows turned into a frown. “Know what?”

Sara looked away and let out a sigh. “I’ve been thinking lately… especially after the whole vampire / crusade warriors mission… I feel like I’ve been doing this for far too long and also I want to spent more time with you and our daughter… maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to think ahead and start preparing a team that could potentially help me retire at some point in time….” Sara said as she turned to look at Ava worrying that maybe her idea was stupid. 

Instead of that she was met with a fond smile from her wife. “Well look at you…. You finally graduated from a teenager to a responsible adult thinking human!” Ava said teasingly as she pressed a kiss on Sara’s lips. “In all seriousness I think you have a point. It is not a bad idea. We should start working on that… maybe not have them be exactly like the legends… a little dignity and respect would be nice but I have to admit that there is a lack in creativity in some of the bureau protocols.” Ava stated as she turned her attention to Laurel who was done eating and got her over her shoulder to burp. “Some of them?! Oh honey I didn’t know you could tell such good jokes.” Sara teased her back as she pressed a kiss on the top of Ava’s head.

They started planning it. The agreed on the lectured they would give them, the example missions that would show them and the type of combat training Sara would give the team. Quentin Lance had happily agreed to take care of his granddaughter but when that day came they received a call.

“Come on dad… you promised. We have this thing planned for months now….” Sara said with frustration and desperation as she looked up at Ava while holding Laurel in her arms and bouncing her crying daughter, waiting for Ava to finish getting ready. Ava could hear Quentin through the phone “I know sweety and I wanted nothing more than to spent time with my little munchking but this case came up and I have to run. If there was anyone else that could take it I would be there and you know it.” Quentin said apologetically. “Well mum can’t take her cause she has a class and now you bail on us…. Who is going to take care of her?” Sara asked with desperation in her voice. “Why don’t you ask the Legends to look after her for a while?” Ava heard Quentin ask and she let out a small laugh. “I trust the team with small things like … saving the world, not with something as important as keeping my daughter intact, dad.” Sara said with sarcasm and with honesty at the same time as no matter how much she loved the team she didn’t think that they would be able to keep Laurel safe unsupervised. Quentin laughed and then he replied. “I really have to run sweetheart and I really am terribly sorry for doing this to you. Next time I will make it up to you.” “Thanks a lot dad … let’s hope that there will be a baby for you to take care next time as you say…. And just so you know … if anything happens to her it’s on you.” Sara shoot and Ava hurried to take the phone from her feeling the need to apologize to her father in law.

“Don’t worry about it Quentin, we will figure it out it’s not a problem really. It’s just … you know Sara can be overprotective at times. Honesty it’s ok. Go do your thing and visit soon cause Laurel missed you.” Ava said softly to Quentin as she was staring down at Sara.

“That is no way to talk to your father. Things out of our control happen all the time. We’ll figure something out.” Ava said as she hung up the phone and took Laurel from Sara’s hands. “What are we going to do babe? Reschedule? Cause honestly I don’t see another solution. I love the team but I don’t trust them, especially when I am aware that last night they were out. And both you and I know what that means.” Sara said referring to the alcohol and not just that, consumption on the teams part.

“We will have Gary babysit, end of story. The man loves her to bits and also is terrified of you… and me. He would rather die than let anything happen to her. He will just stay in my office with her and just watch her. I am telling you he wont even blink until we come back.” Ava said, trying to be reassuring while internally she too was questioning this choice but she knew it was true that Gary lover Laurel AND was afraid of them.

Sara let out a long sigh. “FINE…. But only cause you seem so chill about it and I know how you freak out about her. If one hair of her head is out of place when we are back though … I swear to beebo, I will use every bit of my league of assassins training on him.” Sara said and Ava couldn’t help but laugh at her cause she knew that deep down Sara loved Gary. She pressed a soft kiss on Sara’s lips. “What am I ever gonna do with my blood thirsty wife?” Ava said smiling softly at Sara. “Love me?” She replied shyly as she would melt with Ava’s touch no matter what was going on. “I can’t seem to be able to do otherwise Captain Lance… After all you are the other mother of my child. I guess I am stuck with you.” Ava said teasingly. “That’s …. Sooo true.” Sara said and she leaned in for another kiss.

“You are not to leave this room until one of us comes back. You are to contact us immediately if anything happens to her. Is that clear?” Ava asked a very scared Gary, more scared looking than usual. Gary nodded and then Sara spoke. “If anything happens to her, if as much as a tiny scratch or mark or anything happens to her I am personally going to make you wish you’ve never been born.” Sara said as she stood in Gary’s personal space staring at him although he was significantly taller than him. Gary gulped and after a few attempts he breathed out a weak. “I will do my best to keep her safe Captain Lance.” Sara took out a knife from her pocket and Gary was about to cry when she said. “That’s not good enough for me.” “I WILL, I will keep her safe CAPTAIN LANCE.” Gary said terrified. “Much better.” Sara replied and put the knife back into her pocket.

Ava was amused from the exchange as that made her 100% sure that Gary will do indeed take care of Laurel and do nothing other than that. She trusted him and knew that the man adored her daughter so she was feeling sure enough about this. “Ok, it’s time to go now Sara. Gary will be fine and besides he can call us at any time and one of us will be here in an instant. Come on Gary, loosen up, it’s just a baby, she is fed and burped. It’s close to her nap time so you should be fine, she will most likely be sleeping the whole time we are gone. Contact us if anything …. ANYTHING happens that you can’t handle.” Ava said as she placed Laurel into Gary’s arms. The man looked down at his arms fondly to the baby. “Don’t worry director Sharpe. She is number one priority and I will protect her with my life.” Gary said and with that both women walked out the room.

“Are you sure he is our best choice babe?” Sara said worryingly looking vulnerable at Ava. “I trust him with my life babe… I know he might not be the fastest thinker but he will indeed protect her with his life.” Ava said reassuringly and leaned down to peck Sara’s lips. “Now … we should go because we should always set the best example… especially to new cadets.” Ava talked again and started leading the way. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 10 minutes since Gary was left alone with Laurel. He was hipper alert and was watching the baby intently. It was all going well until Laurel started crying. Gary picked her up and started bouncing, making shushing sounds, trying to calm her down. When five more minutes passed and that didn’t bring any results he brought the baby’s but to his nose trying to see if she needed a diaper change but as far as he could tell that wasn’t necessary. He tried everything he could think of… Singing, dancing, white noise… nothing seemed to work.

He finally had one last thought. He set the baby down and took out his keys, moving them in front of the baby trying to get her attention. Surprisingly it worked and Laurel rose her little chubby hands up trying to grab them. “Hmm my keys are kind of pointy baby girl but….. hmmm … here … you can have my watch.” Gary said thinking Laurels safety, feeling proud of himself that he thought about the potential danger of a baby playing with keys that could hurt her. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t realize that instead of his watch, he took off his time currier until the moment that the baby stretched her hands up, clutching the item and disappearing from in front of him.

Gary was in shock. For a moment he thought he was dead. A minute later he was sure he was going to be dead in a few moments. His panic was so big that his first thought was suicide but he tried to calm himself down. “Calm down Gary, your niece needs you. Oh my god. Oh my god, OH MY GOD. I LOST DIRECTOR SHARPE’S AND CAPTAIN LANCE’S BABY.” His mind yelled. “What am I gonna do? I need help…. Should I call them ? No I will be dead before I get to see that she is alright…. Captain Lance would kill me…. Captain Lance… That’s it …. The Legends.” Gary thought out loud and he held the Waverider where a very hung over and still half asleep Mick Rory picked up.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER? LISTEN GLASSES…. IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HER YOU ARE DONE FOR.” Mick said in his deep, scratchy voice. “Mick come on… you can see that he is actually in shock right now. Don’t worry Gary, we are on it. Give us your currier’s serial number so we can track it and find a way to come on board the ship.” Zari said as she tried to stay calm, worry and panic starting rising into her own chest but she decided that the wellbeing of Laurel comes first and she could process the anxiety when all this was over. “I am uploading the details of the device now and I’ll be there in two minutes.” Gary said. 

Two minutes later Gary was onboard with all of Laurels stuff. Mick looked at him and he seemed to be ready to attack him while Ray and Zari tried to calm him down. “Gideon do you have a location yet?” Zari asked trying hard to hide the panic from her voice as she took a bite out of a donut… stress eating. “I just got a location indeed miss Tomas. It seems Agent Green’s time courier is currently in a Star City mall Christmas Eve 1992.” Came Gideon’s voice. “Why does that sound familiar?” Ray asked. “It’s the young Stein mission. The release of Beebo bear toy.” Zari said as if a lightbulb was turned on above her head…. “She must be following her toy.” Ray continued as Mick was already plotting a course.

They all run into the mall pushing aside the customers. Mick was the one to spot her and he run full speed to catch her. Laurel smiled brightly at him and giggled raising her hands, one of them clutching hard on the time courier. But before Mick could catch her she was gone again. “I lost her…. She must have portaled somewhere else… Everyone get back to the ship.” He yelled at his com as he kicked a stack of toy boxes out of his frustration.

“Gideon! Scan again!” Zari said when they got back on the ship. “Currently Agent Green’s time courier is located in American International Toy Fair in New York, March 9, 1959” Came Gideon’s response. “Why the hell is that? And how she knows how to go there?” Zari asked aloud. “That is the time and place of the release of Barbie doll and I thing that baby Lance is able to operate the time courier thanks to the new update they got that can open a portal by thought.” Came the AI’s voice. “I don’t even know how to properly operate that yet. It came out yesterday.” Gary said as he sunk down on a sit covering his face with his hands.

When they got there once again they split up searching for the little girl. This time it was Gary who spotted her. She was in the arms of a security guard and he heard her say to Laurel. “Are you lost little one? Where is your mummy honey?”. “I am here!” Gary yelled and run to Laurel. Laurel giggled once she saw Gary running up to her and once again just before he could touch her she was gone. The lady holding her was in shock as she couldn’t understand what just happened. Gary took out his flasher and erased her memory as he informed the Legends from the com to run back to the ship.

“Gideon! Scan one more time please.” Ray said. Gary was crying and Zari was eating 3 donuts at once while Mick sipped from his beer bottle. “It seems that Laurel is currently at her Grandparents house October 1989” Came Gideon’s quick response. “I guess she wanted to play with her mummy.” Zari said as they plotted a course to Quentin Lance’s house. 

Ray was the one to spot her playing with the Lance girls at the back yard. Sara must be around 2 and Laurel was older as they were playing with their dolls. “There she is… I see her! She is with young Sara and her sister.” Ray said. “I think the plan should be that Ray and I are her parents and just go grab her.” Zari said and when they all agreed they started moving. 

They knocked on Quentin Lance’s door and he was the one to answer it a moment later. “Hello there. We think our daughter crawled from the fence to play with your girls.” Ray said with a smile on his face. “Is that so? Come on in then and let’s get this shorted out.” Quentin said and walked with them to the backyard. Zari held on to Ray as they say Laurel playing with her aunt and mother. It was so cute that Zari couldn’t resist taking a picture of it. 

First thing Zari did when Laurel was distracted with something that her aunt was showing her and Sara was to take the time currier away from her. Letting out a breath she leaned and picked Laurel up. “Say bye bye now baby… We have to get back.” Ray said as soon as Zari had Laurel secured in her arms. “Here… take Bumby.” Her aunt said to Laurel as the baby took a grab of the stuffed animal’s ear. Zari was chocking up as she witnessed the exchange and so was Ray. She bent down and Laurel gave a sloppy kiss to her aunt and mother. “Aww that was so sweet honey!” Quentin said as he too was watching the scene. “Your girls are really cute and sweet! You are very lucky.” Ray said to him. “Thank you very much! Your daughter is cute as well and she looks a lot like my Sara!” Quentin said as the resemblance was obvious. 

On that thought and not wanting to leave any loose ends and change the course of history, Zari took a flasher from her pocket and erased Quentin’s memory as she and Ray run to leave the house and get back to the ship. 

A very relived Gary was there waiting for them to come back and he opened his arms to take the baby when Mick got in front of him. “Not a chance glasses…. I will personally hand her back to her mums.” Mick said in his low voice and took Laurel away from Zari and dropped down to a chair with the baby in his arms making silly faces and talking in a baby voice, something that was reserved only for Laurel.

“Gideon, plot a course for the Time Bureau headquarters in the present please.” Zari said and walked to the kitchen to eat some celebratory donuts giving Gary back his timer on her way out. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A very tired Sara and an even more tired Ava walked through the door of Ava’s office only to freeze in place when instead of just Gary with Laurel they found Zari, Ray and Mick there. 

“What is going on here? Did anything happen?” Ava asked worry rising in her chest, running to Laurel to check for any bumps or scratches or fever or anything like that. After both Sara and Ava made sure that she was fine they turned back to the people in front of them. “What are you all doing here?” Sara said crossing her arms in her chest and staring down at her team and Gary. “Nothing cap’ We just missed the little bug and we heard Gary was watching her so we just thought we could drop by.” Zari said trying her best to sound convincing. Sara stared down at her and the rest of the team plus Gary who were nodding in agreement but then she thought that since Laurel was ok anything was fine.

She turned her attention to Laurel, taking her from Ava’s hands when she noticed it. “What is Bumby doing here?” She thought to herself aloud and then turned to face the people who were sitting on the couch and on the floor in front of her. “Do we even wanna know?” Was all she said.

“I think it’s best if we just let it just be.” Ray said sounding a bit scared and hopeful that he will be heard. “Just this once….” Sara said and turned to face Ava who had a confused look on her face. “That’s Bumby…. He was Laurels….” Sara said looking down at the teddy bear as a tear fell from her eye, that Ava caught with her thumb pulling Sara in for a hug. 

Sara couldn’t keep the question that was on the tip of her tongue. “Did they meet?” She asked. “Yeah…. And it was the sweetest. She gave it to her.” Zari said and she show them the picture she had taken earlier. More tears fell from Sara’s eyes as she whispered thank you to Zari.

“I think we all had a very long day…. Let’s just call it a night and get back home, shall we?” Ava said, placing a soft kiss on Sara’s forehead when she saw Laurel rubbing her eyes. Sara let herself be led by Ava who opened a portal back home.

Before they stepped in Sara turned and looked up at their friends. “Thank you… for everything…” She said and then with Laurel in her hands she walked through the portal with Ava’s hand protectively around her shoulder. 

They bathed the baby and then Ava fed her as Sara was holding them both in her arms reading them a story, feeling totally relaxed and content having her whole world there and keeping them safe. When Laurel was all set and already asleep both Sara and Ava took a moment to just look at her. Sara buried herself into Ava’s embrace and she let out her emotions. “I can’t believe they met. You know I remember Bumby gone missing and now I make the connection that maybe Laurel was destined to have it from her aunt. I miss her so much sometimes Ave’s” Sara confessed to her wife, her face buried in Ava’s chest as she whispered her feelings. 

“I know you do honey. I am bumped I never got the chance to meet her. I am sure I would have loved her. But you know what. She will always be there for you and apparently for her niece as well. Now…. I think we all had a long day and we need some sleep…. What do you say captain? Shall we go back to our bed?” Ava said softly kissing the tip of Sara’s nose. “Is that an invite for anything else director Sharpe?” Sara said suggestively. “You are impossible … You were just crying about your sister and you jumped immediately to that as soon as I asked you to go to bed…” Ava said laughing. “That’s what I am always going to jump to when my mind has to combine you and our bed together babe.” Sara said in her seductive voice pulling Ava in for a passionate kiss.

When they pulled back Ava smiled down at Sara softly. “Come on… let’s go to bed my love.” Ava said tiredly as she turned to walk to their room. It was then that Sara palmed her but and chuckled in victory at the sound of surprise that came from her wife. “SARA!” Ava said with flushed cheeks. “Director Sharpe…..?” Sara replied with a fake innocent look added with a devilish smile on her face as she looked up and down Ava’s body as if she was a meal. “You….. you are just ….” Ava started. “Amazing, Perfect, Annoying?” Sara said the words. “I was going to say insufferable but all the above apply.” Ava said as she grabbed Sara’s hand walking down the hallway to their room with determination.


	25. Doubts and Reassurances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava overhears a conversation that makes her question a lot of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a continuation of this chapter I think.
> 
> It might be a little too lovie dovie but well let's just say that it's full of emotions. And love...
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading. Leave a friendly comment to make if you feel like it!
> 
> Have a great day!

“She is definitely cheating on her?”  A young agent told her friend when Ava passed her and her colleague by. “Who are you talking about?” The second agent asked as she got lost from the conversation. “Captain Lance… She is definitely cheating on Director Sharpe. I mean we all know her reputation and …. The other day when she came by to talk to Sharpe she definitely gave me the look?” The first agent said. “The look…?” The second one asked in disbelief. “I know what I saw Jen … She definitely gave me … THE LOOK and to be honest I might be straight but for her I might make an exception.” The first one replied. “Well sorry to blow you dreams away Mel but I truly believe that Captain Lance loves Director Shapre. You do know they are married with a child right?” Jen replied thinking that her friend was just imagining things. “All I am saying Jen is that once a flirt, always a flirt and besides how could anyone stay interested in a person like Sharpe for? Given Captain Lances history she must be bored of her already. Plus … you’ve heard the rumors right?”  Mel said feeling proud when she saw in her friends face that she hadn’t heard the rumors. “She is a clone…. She is not even human. No wonder why she looks like she has no emotion.” Mel continued. “What are you talking about? Have you not seen her when she see’s captain Lance? Have you not seen her how she acts like when she is with her daughter? I think those rumors you are talking about are like you said just rumors … I think Director Sharpe is fine… she is exactly how she’s supposed to be for the place she is holding.” Jen said and that was the end of their conversation as they walked back to their desks.

 

What they didn’t know was that Ava heard every single word they said as she had stopped to the copier just around the corner from where they were talking. She grabbed the copies she’d make and walked as fast as she could back to her office. She slammed the door and closed the blinds as she let her tears fall. That couldn’t be right …. Sara, her Sara would never look at another woman. She would most definitely not look at one of her agents like that. Would she? Sara loved her, didn’t she? She walked to the cabinet where she kept some scotch for the occasion that someone from the pentagon came by, or for her late night activities with Sara, and poured herself a glass.

 

A battle started inside her mind. One side of her knew that Sara would never do something like that to her, she knew that her wife loved her with all her heart and what they had was true and honest and forever, but the part that was winning was the side that was telling her that she was nothing, that she was a mindless clone, designed to do just this job. The fact that she had feelings was only because of Sara. Maybe, just maybe Sara was staying with her out of pity. Maybe she was staying with her out of guilt. Maybe Sara was indeed bored of her and she DID gave this young agent the look. Maybe Sara missed her old life. Maybe she wasn’t enough for her anymore. She wouldn’t blame Sara if she was. She was just a clone after all. Replaceable. Not even a human.

 

The bottle was now empty and Ava was a mess. Her blazer discarded somewhere in the room, her make up ruined from her tears, her nose was read from crying and her hair were all messed up due to her hand passing through them.

 

She was sitting on the sofa nursing the bottle thinking about the possibility that Sara was indeed cheating on her, already making an image of it. She could have done it if she wanted it. Ava was working and Sara was spending a lot of time at home with Laurel when the team didn’t have a mission. She had so many opportunities and with her looks she could have anyone she wanted in less than 10 minutes.

 

Her phone was beeping but she ignored it, again and again and again. She was lost in her thoughts, so lost in fact that she had lost track of time.

 

She jumped when the portal opened into her office and a worried Sara Lance came through. Sara’s expression relaxed when she saw Ava was ok but she got very confused about the state that she was in. “What the hell Ava? Why are you not answering the damn phone? You got me worried sick. I was calling but it was getting straight to voice mail and Gary had no idea where you were.” Sara started saying as she was frustrated and full of worry since it was very unlike Ava not to respond to her calls or for Gary to know her whereabouts but then her eyes fell on the empty bottle of scotch and then back to Ava’s eyes who were having a hard time focus on her face. Sara walked slowly over to Ava and crouched in front of her. She cupped her cheek with one hand and placed strands of hair behind her ear with the other one.

 

More tears fell from the Directors eyes with that move as a voice in her head asked her how could she ever think that Sara didn’t love her. Another voice hurried to say that this all could be an act. “Talk to be baby. What’s going on?” Sara asked with her soft voice. Ava’s mind was clouded. It would be best if she said nothing said the reasonable part of her brain.

 

“You …. You are cheating on me. Yes you are… and…. I don’t blame you… I …. I am just a fucking clone… I am nothing and you just pity the nothingness I am. You pity married me and now I am a dead weight in your feet.” Ava said before she could even stop herself, her mind in total fog as she was slurring her words trying to focus on Sara’s face.

 

Sara was in shock. She couldn’t believe her ears. She knew that Ava still had issues with the fact of being a clone but they were working through it. And where the hell did that cheating her came from. Sara was sure that Ava knew she would never do that to her. All Sara could think of doing was to pull Ava in a kiss. She leaned forward placing her lips on Ava’s, tasting the alcohol on her lips and Ava responded to that, grabbing onto Sara as if she was a life vest. “You are a total idiot. You are the only person in the universe I want to be with. You are my life, you are the mother of my daughter. You gave me the biggest gift of loving me and having a baby with me. I would never do that to you and I could never think of anyone else that way. Why would I even do that when I have the most perfect woman ever walked the earth being my wife and loving me back? I would never ruin this , I WOULD NEVER ruin us you dummy. Come on… Let’s get back home cause Laurel is alone with the legends and I really want our house not blown up.” Sara said while wiping Ava’s tears as she was drunkenly looking at her.

 

But Ava didn’t move, instead she held Sara’s hands tightly. “Do you really love me?” Ava asked with a shaken voice. “I really do my love. And I will till the day I die and even after that. You are my world. You fixed the broken part of me and you are the reason I smile everyday. I can’t imagine my life without you and I want you. ONLY YOU. I now know that every single step I took in my life was leading me to you. I would be damned if I let you go. You are the best part of me.” Sara said looking straight into Ava’s eyes and Ava felt as if Sara was looking straight into her soul.

 

“I love you too. I can’t help but thinking that … I don’t deserve you. That I am …. I am nothing, a thing made in a lab, an experiment. I can’t help but thinking that deep down you are with me because … because you pity me.” Ava confessed her fears as a new wave of tears run down her cheeks.

 

“Hey hey hey… where is all this coming from? First of all you are not nothing. You are everything. You are my love, my wife, you are a mother, you are a leader, you are a friend. Baby most importantly you are my world, my love, my rock and my best friend. I only want you! All of you just the way you are.” Sara tried to reassure her.

 

“Then why you gave her “THE LOOK”” Ava said in her drunk voice trying to air quote the look part but her hands were numb from the alcohol running in her system that didn’t really work out. Sara looked at her all confused. “What are you even talking about babe?” She asked trying to understand. “I heard her saying her friend that you gave her the look and that you are cheating on me. That agent sitting by Gary’s desk.” Ava said always slurring her words.

 

Sara finally understood what this was all about. She chuckled and Ava just looked at her puzzled in her drunk mind. “Oh honey… I didn’t give her THE LOOK … I gave her a look …. I just got so mad at her cause I heard her speaking ill about Gary and you so I just stared her down … Did she honestly think that that was flirting?” Sara said amused. “So you did not flirt with her?” Ava asked as that was all she cared about. “No babe.. I did not flirt with her. Not with her, not with anyone. I can’t … how could I when I have you?” Sara asked and pecked Ava’s lips once again.

 

A small smile rose on Ava’s lips. “I think we can go home now.” Ava said and tried to get up only for her legs to betray her as they had fallen asleep. “Easy there tiger… come on hold onto me babe…” Sara said as she tried to help Ava up.

 

Sara opened a portal to their bedroom and helped Ava out of her clothes. She went downstairs to find the legends whispering as Laurel had fallen asleep on Ray’s hands. When they saw her they all gave questioning looks to her. “She is fine… she just got into her head. Thank you for babysitting.” Sara said in a whisper as she took Laurel from Ray’s hands.

 

The team said their goodbyes walking through the portal back to the ship and Sara got Laurel to her crib. She went back to her room and got ready for sleep, getting under the cover and wrapping her arms around Ava being the big spoon that night.

 

“I want to be with you for the rest of my life Sharpe… Just you. Don’t you ever doubt that again.” Sara whispered and placed a soft kiss on Ava’s head, thinking she was already asleep. “And I want to be with you…. And I want us to have a lot of sex…..” Ava said in her ever drunken voice, slurring the words that Sara barely understood her. “And I want to have your babies …. I want all your babies … I want an army of Lance babies…..” Ava said before sleep took over her.

 

To be continued...?


End file.
